Afortunadamente Secuestrada
by AliCe-Ahtziry-WhitLock-DarCy
Summary: "¿Eres Alice Colour?"Preguntó incrédulo de la mala suerte con la que se había topado."No amigo,soy el hada de los autos caros,–replico ella haciendo énfasis a lo agudo que puede ser el sarcasmo–¿quieres que te conceda algún deseo?".A/J B/E E/R OoC AH AU
1. prefacio: posibles e imposibles

**Disclaimer: **_de lo aquí presentado únicamente la historia es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los pido prestados y les doy un pequeño giro OoC.

* * *

_

"Si buscabas el momento oportuno... era ese". Capitan Jack Sparrow (Piratas del caribe: La maldicion del perla negra).

* * *

Prefacio:

Posibles e imposibles.

¿Es acaso posible?. Era la pregunta que llevaba rondando por la cabeza de Alice desde que había despertado esa mañana, pero no tenia lógica alguna. Un hombre que se había burlado de ella, que la había tratado como una chiquilla y que además la había humillado y herido no solo a ella si no también a su hermano Emmett, ¿era acaso posible?, por orden lógica. ¿podía enamorarse de alguien así?.

Las personas por lo general, se hacen daño luego de casarse. Se engañan, se burlan una de otra, se humillan continuamente y muchas otras cosas; pero Alice y Jasper habían comenzado al revés. Ellos primero se odiaron y después se... ¿amaron?.

La pobre Alice sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar de un momento a otro y no sin motivo. Pues se odiaba a si misma por ser una completa y descarada idiota.

¿Cómo venia a confundirse sobre si ama o no a Jasper en un momento así?. De nada valdría el saber la respuesta a eso, ya que probablemente solo terminaría herida. Ya que fuera cual fuera la respuesta, Jasper y ella estaban mas lejos que nunca. Separados probablemente ya por la frontera de Estados Unidos y México, además de casi dos países de distancia. Era mas que obvio que jamas volverían a verse.

Entonces, ¿qué hacia ella estrujándose las neuronas y de paso el corazón, en saber la respuesta correcta a si estaba o no enamorada de su supuesto secuestrador?. Era de saberse que su historia había tenido un fin sin siquiera tener un principio. Por lo tanto Alice debía ser fuerte, tal y como lo ha sido siempre.

Dio un golpe al alfeizar de la ventana y maldijo por lo bajo. Pues ahora menos que nunca quería ni podía ser fuerte. Se estaba derrumbando por dentro, y no había manera de huir a ese dolor que ella misma se había provocado al preguntarse semejante estupidez.

Se puso en pie entonces, con la decisión grabada en los ojos y tatuada en la mente de que no se dejaría vencer. Pase lo que pase su vida volvería a ser la de antes de conocer a Jasper Whitlock.

Aun si la duda quedaría grabada en lo mas profundo de su corazón, no volvería a pensar en ello, se marcharía de allí únicamente llevando consigo todas las buenas experiencias y las lecciones de vida que había aprendido en ese viaje, e inclusive recordaría con una sonrisa los momentos buenos a lado de Jasper, pero el sentimiento que pudiera haber sentido por él, ese definitivamente iba a sepultarlo en esas tierras ardientes que la rodeaban. No valía la pena llevar consigo sufrimiento; mejor llevar el recuerdo ¿no?. Tal como lo había dicho ese extraño granjero: "no vale la pena llorar por la leche derramada, mejor sonríe porqué ahora volverás a ordeñar la vaca".

Claro que sonaba mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Alice apenas había asomado la nariz por la puerta para hacer frente a su nueva vida, esa en la que Jasper no estaría y no pudo controlarse, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

_¿a quién diablos engañó? – _se preguntó a si misma – _. Definitivamente Jasper es y será una pieza importante siempre en mi existencia. – _suspiro y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa._ – Pero aun así jamas podremos estar juntos, él le ha hecho mucho daño a corazón. _

_

* * *

_

**G-Low Every0nee!**

**si, si, se que no tengo cara para presentarme ante ustedes con una nueva historia, pero es que mi historia _psicofonias_ esta por llegar a su inminente final, asi que esta historia tomara su lugar en el orden de actualizaciones. por lo que tendremos un capitulo semanal, y esa actualizacion sera los sabados (tal como era psicofonias).**

**Pero dejando esa aclaración de lado. ¿Qué les parece la idea?. La verdad no se dejen llevar mucho por el drama del prefacio, esta historia es bastante comica, solo que en el instante del prefacio es un momento difícil tanto para Alice como para Jasper. ¿ok?. bueno, entonces hablemos de la trama; el fic es un Alice/Jasper, mas sin embargo Edward y Bella, Emmett y Rosalie, son bastante importantes en ella, y también lo son sus historias de amor. **

**Bueno veamos de que trata, Alice es la hija de el senador Carlisle, un importante politico reconocido y respetado por el país entero, pero su hija Alice Colour (apodo por sus colores extravagantes de cabello) es una chica problematica y sarcastica que cuenta con la gran habilidad de posar para los paparazzis y no precisamente por que ella lo quiera, si no porqué su vida loca es constantemente fotografiada por esta gente, por lo que literalmente Alicce no tiene una vida privada XD.**

**Jasper por otro lado es un frio y calculador ladron a sueldo, pero no es un ladron a sueldo comun y corriente, el es de los que se encargan de robar cosas realmente valiosas, caras y unicas. por lo general el trabaja para hombres bastante adinerados que buscan joder a sus contrincantes con esta clase de robos. **

**Todo hasta aqui es "normal", pero el dia que Jasper roba el Audi nuevo de Alice, no tenia la menor idea de en donde se estaba metiendo, mas aun cuando descubre a cierto "polizonte" en el asiento de atras de el auto. **

**Es un fic que les hara: reir, gruñir, molestarse, soltar carcajadas, y no se que cosas mas. **

**ok, ok. no sean malitas y tomense un minutito para dejarme Review ¿si?. A ustedes no les cuesta nada, pero a mí me harian de lo mas FELIZ! y por supuesto que yo se los retribuiria hehehe. **

**¿cómo?. Bueno, pues como es el primer capitulo y solamente es el prefacio, les prometo que si para el sabado la cantidad de reviews es buena, les dejo el primer capitulo. pero si no, entonces lo dejare hasta el proximo sabado. ¿ok?.**

**No piensen que soy chantagista, o que voy a pedirles siempre una cantidad enorme de reviews para actualizar, es solo que es el primer capitulo y quiero saber si la historia tenndra buena aceptacion, de ser asi continuaré escribiendo hasta llegar al final de la historia, pero si veo poco interes en la historia, entonces lo mejor sera votarla y enfocarme en las que ya tengo unicamente. asi que pleace!... haganme feliz con un Review!.**

**nos leemos entonces!.**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: El ¿Secuestro?

**Disclaimer: **_de lo aquí presentado únicamente la historia es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los pido prestados y les doy un pequeño giro OoC.

* * *

_

**"Aquellos a quien no agradamos se dividen en dos: los estúpidos y los envidiosos. A los estúpidos gustaréis del todo poco. A los envidiosos jamás. "**.  
Johnny Deep (El libertino).

* * *

Capitulo I:

El ¿secuestro?.

La ciudad de Chicago Illinois, hogar del senador Carlisle Cullen, quien es un reconocido abogado que por años de esfuerzo y carisma hacia la comunidad, ha ido ascendiendo benéficamente en posiciones políticas, él tiene todo lo que un buen líder debe tener, una hermosa e inteligente esposa llamada Esme Cullen, un hijo apuesto y famoso jugador de futbol americano llamado Emmett y un montón de talento en su trabajo; lamentablemente su hija menor no encaja precisamente en el termino de _perfección. _

Marie Alice Cullen, mejor conocida entre los paparatzzis como Alice Colour, ya que su cabello al igual que su ropa es siempre de colores extravagantes, sus cortes de pelo nada normales y con cambios drásticos de largo a corto y de corto a mechas. Pero eso no era todo lo que resaltaba de su personalidad, si no la peculiar habilidad (casi un don especial) para meterse en problemas y ser grosera con todo aquel que se le pone enfrente.

Una vez golpeo a un periodista solo porqué no le gusto que le tomara una foto mientras salia de un restaurante de la mano de Nicholas Hoult(1), su ahora ex novio debido a una seria discusión entre ellos que termino en que ambos destruyeran – literalmente – la pastelería en la que estaban comiendo. Hasta ahora nadie tiene la menor idea de que fue la causa de esa discusión y como había llegado a tales extremos, pero el hecho ahora es que Alice esta soltera y disfrutando de una vida llena de locuras.

Unos meses atrás, acababa de celebrar su cumpleaños numero dieciocho. Con una fiesta gigantesca y privada, de la que solo se pudo saber que ella recibió de regalo un precioso y despampanante Audi RS4 del año. Obsequio por supuesto de su padre, quien la mimaba demasiado siempre que no convertía en una vergüenza publica su apellido, dicho de otra manera mientras se alejaba de los problemas, cosa que raras veces pasaba, claro esta.

Ahora mismo estaba metida en un buen embrollo, la noche anterior había salido de copas con su mejor amiga Charlotte Johnson y unos cuantos chicos, había salido sola en su nuevo y flamante auto, sin siquiera avisar en casa y sin tomarse la molestia de pedirle al chofer que la llevara. Después de todo era su auto y era ella quien debía correrlo.

**. . . **

En otro lado de Chicago, Jasper planea el robo perfecto. Un objetivo simple, el Audi RS4 del año color azul eléctrico que el senador Cullen acaba de adquirir el pasado Abril.

Jasper Whitlock, es un joven de veinticinco años, quien dedica su vida a las grandes estafas y robos perfectos. Muchos de ellos incluyen transportes de mercancía de Estados Unidos a latinoamerica y viceversa.

Llevaba siguiendo los pasos de la familia Cullen desde hacia meses. Para ser exactos desde el momento que se supo que la familia compraría ese valioso auto. Pero no era el auto en si lo que a sus lideres les importaba, era el hecho de realizar un trabajo especial en el. Por ello se había esforzado los últimos meses porqué todo saliera perfecto, tal como a el le gustaba, tal y como lo había hecho desde los diecisiete años, una larga trayectoria sin error alguno. Con la única ayuda de su equipo especial.

Pero hoy, era el día. Había llegado el momento de actuar. Se había pactado la hora y el lugar de entrega, por lo que Jasper estuvo vigilando el preciado auto la noche entera. Inclusive había estado despierto la mayor parte de ella por ir siguiendo el dichoso auto de un lugar a otro. Pero finalmente el auto se había detenido en la casa de los Cullen, y aunque habían sido bastante descuidados al no meter el auto al garaje como de costumbre, Jasper lo tomo como una señal de que las cosas iban a salir a la perfección.

Avanzo con mucho cuidado de no ser visto por las cámaras de seguridad de la casa. Aun cuando su cara estaba cubierta, debía ser cauteloso y no tentar demasiado a la suerte. Saco las llaves que su realmente astuta cómplice le había proporcionado y sin hacer el menor ruido o movimiento extraño abrió el auto.

Una vez arriba de este Jasper se enorgulleció por tener otro triunfo en la bolsa. Se coloco el cinturón de seguridad y lanzo su bolsa de herramientas al asiento trasero del auto. Él lo sabia perfectamente, nadie como mejor que él para realizar un trabajo sucio. Sonrío gustoso y arranco el auto, concluyendo de esta manera la parte mas fácil y rápida de su trabajo. Porqué aunque Jasper no lo sabia, lo mejor estaba por venir.

El auto por suerte tenia los vidrios tan polarizados, que aun cuando dentro de este hubiera una resplandeciente luz, jamas se vería nada desde afuera. Un punto mas para Jasper Whitlock y sus planes perfectos.

Eufórico por el triunfo, piso a fondo el acelerador, después de todo el auto esta hecho para correr y valla que Jasper lo disfruto, nunca antes un auto le pareció tan perfecto a la hora de correr. Esto era una completa locura. De no ser porqué el negocio había quedado ya arreglado seguro se quedaba con el auto. Aunque eso en realidad era bastante arriesgado. Mejor conseguiría su propio Audi RS4 mas adelante. Ya que estos negocios realmente le dejaban lo bolsillos llenos.

Ese día Jasper condujo sin parar ni un minuto hasta que le cayó la noche y para estos momentos, se encontraba ya en Missouri.

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, pero ahora le gruñían las tripas de hambre, llevaba aproximadamente tres o cuatro horas en el auto sin hacer ninguna parada, para nada. Era el momento de un buen descanso. Después de todo tenia que arreglar el auto para dejarlo irreconocible al menos superficialmente y así no correr el riesgo de ser descubierto.

Pero antes que cualquiera de las anteriores cosas, Jasper debía asegurarse de desconectar el chip localizador del auto y para ello necesitaba su bolsa de herramientas.

Sin dejar de conducir busco a tientas en el asiento de atrás, pero en lugar de encontrar su bolsa de herramientas, lo que encontró fue una tela suave que cubría lo que parecía ser un bulto extraño y largo. Con el ceño fruncido deslizo su mano por sobre este bulto extraño y se encontró con que este bulto tenia otro bulto pequeño, bastante suave y redondo. ¿pero qué diablos era eso?. Ante el tacto de su mano parecía... ¿un seno de mujer?.

La respuesta le llego casi al instante cuando un murmullo indescifrable seguido de un grito y un golpe en la mano, lo hicieron asomarse al asiento trasero y casi perder el control del auto en plena autopista. Y no era para menos, ya que una chica ridículamente baja, de cabello morado y cara de tener una _cruda* _fatal, se encontraba pegando de gritos histérica, poniéndolo histérico a él y ocasionando que por segunda vez casi perdiera el control del auto.

"¡¿Pero quién diablos eres tu? – interrogó con un grito Alice a el desconcertado chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules. porqué estaba conduciendo su auto. Si, exactamente como se escuchó. _Su _auto. – y ¿a donde rayos llevas _mi_ auto?". Repitió pero esta vez en voz alta.

"No responderé eso, – replico Jasper al tiempo que se orillaba en la carretera – y lo lamento, pero este ya no es mas tu auto". aseguro el rubio con antipatía hacia su polizonte.

"¡Eres un secuestrador!" acusó Alice tomando el pasamontañas que la noche anterior Jasper había llevado en la cabeza y que al asegurarse que nadie lo vería tras los polarizados vidrios había lanzado al asiento trasero. Alice lo sostenía como si se tratara de un animal muerto sosteniendo únicamente con los dedos índice y pulgar y arrugando la nariz.

"¡¿Secuestrador? – exclamo incrédulo el chico. – ¿es una broma?, ¡¿por qué querría secuestrar a una chiquilla gritona como tu?".

Alice comenzaba a sentirse ofendida. Pocas veces en la vida le tocaba encontrarse con un idiota que no la conociera y se sentía aun mas ofendida de que ese idiota fuera el hombre que la había secuestrado. -_¡¿es qué es estúpido además de todo es__t__e hombre?_. Pensó.

"Si claro, chiquilla gritona con un padre millonario, nada tentador por supuesto" aseguro sacando a relucir su venenoso sarcasmo que tanto la caracterizaba entre las amistades importantes de su padre.

"¿Un padre millonario?. – Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron como un par de faros náuticos y poco le falto para darse de golpes contra el volante. – ¿Eres Alice Colour?". Preguntó incrédulo de la mala suerte con la que se había topado.

"No amigo, soy el hada de los autos caros, – replico ella haciendo énfasis nuevamente a lo agudo que puede ser el sarcasmo – ¿quieres que te conceda algún deseo?"

"Muy bien, basta de boberías – se quejó Jasper – ¿se puede saber por qué estas aquí?".

"Eso dímelo tu – le acusó con el dedo ella – después de todo fuiste tu quien me secuestro ¿no?".

"Yo no te secuestre niña tonta, esto es... – Jasper no encontraba alguna manera para expresar todo el coraje y la rabia que sentía de que uno de sus planes no hubiera salido como esperaba – ¡dahh!, olvidalo, será mejor que me de prisa y te deje en el primer poblado que..."

"¿Pero de qué diablos hablas? – lo interrumpió bruscamente Alice. – tu vas a dar media vuelta en _mi _auto, – se señaló a si misma haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra _mi_ – me llevaras a casa y luego te largaras a donde se te de la gana y sin _mi _auto. – volvió a repetir la seña – ¡¿Quedo claro?".

Al ojo de Jasper le dio un tic y su boca repentinamente se negaba a cerrarse. _¡¿esta hablando en serio esta loca?._ Se preguntó al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

"¿Tienes idea de donde nos encontramos Einstein?". Le reto él comenzando a perder no solo la paciencia, si no también la razón.

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo si estaba dormida Einstein?". Contraataco ella con una voz bastante estúpida en burla a Jasper.

"Suficiente mujer de cabello loco, – declaró Jasper ganándose que Alice le tirara algo a la cabeza que él no logro a ver pero si pudo esquivar. – te quedaras en el siguiente poblado y es mi ultima palabra".

Se reacomodó en su asiento dando por terminada la ridícula discusión con Alice, pero él no tenia idea de con quien se estaba metiendo.

"De acuerdo – ella alzo los brazos a modo de rendición, por supuesto fingida rendición. – si es lo que realmente quieres así lo haremos, tu me bajaras en dios sabe donde y yo iré directo a la policía (la cual me reconocerá enseguida), y diré que un idiota nada brillante me secuestro – se burló de él – y bueno puesto que no traes cubierta la cara no me será difícil dar un retrato hablado". Alzo la ceja triunfante y Jasper sintió repentinas ganas de parar el auto y tirar a la chiquilla al barranco mas cercano que encontrara.

"No estas hablando en serio" expresó Jasper en un tono que supuestamente debía ser seguro, pero que mas bien sonaba suplicante, haciendo sonreír a Alice con esto.

"¿Qué sabes tu si estoy hablando en serio o no?" Replicó ella en un tono nada amigable.

"No voy a regresar a Chicago ¿entiendes?. – expresó él intentando no sonar desesperado. – así que dime ¿que diablos quieres para salir de mi vista?, – ella sonrió con satisfacción y el lo noto, por lo que se apresuró a añadir – y no te atrevas a decir que regresar a Chicago".

"Pues resulta que es precisamente eso lo que quiero y no acepto otra cosa" Alice se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la nariz fingiendo estar molesta.

"Estas loca – agregó Jasper al borde de un ataque nervioso. _¿por qué es__t__a chiquilla ha tenido qué aparecer en __mi __vida?._ – mira, voy a proponerte algo". Sugirió totalmente desesperado.

"¿Proponerme algo?" preguntó Alice alzando una ceja.

"Si, voy a proponerte algo, tu te quedas en el siguiente pueblo y yo..."

"No voy a quedarme en ningún pueblo" interrumpió Alice haciendo a Jasper rabiar.

"¡Bien! – gruñó este hecho un toro. – ¿qué propones tu entonces?. Ya que no me dejas hablar". Escupió Jasper totalmente molesto.

"Humm... dejame pensar – se golpeó la barbilla con el dedo mientras pensaba una solución buena para semejante embrollo, lo único que ella quería era regresar a casa. Pero no lo haría sin su auto. No claro que no lo haría. Y estaba ocurriendosele el plan perfecto. – ¡ya se!." gritó haciendo saltar a Jasper del susto.

"maldita sea, ¡¿era necesario gritar así?" Se quejó Jasper con el corazón a punto de explotar en su pecho.

"lo era. – respondió con cinismo ella y causando que Jasper se pusiera a rabiar. – pero ya, dejando de lado tus tonterías humm... – dudó un momento, pues ahora que lo pensaba no tenia idea de como se llamaba – ¿como dijiste qué te llamabas?". Cuestionó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

"no te lo dije niña ingenua". replicó Jasper con molestia y rodando los ojos.

"pues entonces dime como te llamas". agregó ella en tono de _obvio. _

"no te lo voy a decir, no seas ilusa. – se burlo Jasper – ¿acaso quieres tener mi nombre para cuándo huyas con la policía?".

"pero que idiota eres, ¿como voy a llamarte entonces?". preguntó comenzando a molestarse.

"no tienes porqué llamarme de ningún modo, si ya vas a irte". gruño él con la respiración furiosa.

"hay pero que molestó eres, creó que te llamare... _iratus". _declaró.

Al ojo de Jasper le dio un tic y de haber llevado una pistola consigo habría corrido el riesgo de darse un balazo. Es que en serio, ¿iratus?.

"¿qué diablos es iratus?". preguntó luego de tranquilizar un poco su respiración y pellizcarse el puente de la nariz.

"iratus significa molesto. – explicó ella en tono de burla – Y eso eres un molesto homosapiens".

Justo cuando Jasper creyó que ella no podía ser mas irritante y ridícula, batía su propio récord con ese ridículo apodo.

"no seas... eres... ¡ah!". Gritó al sentirse impotente por no poder deshacerse de ella y de su horrible carácter.

"¿quieres escuchar mi propuesta o no iratus?".

"no me llames así". gruño Jasper a punto de arrojar la bilis.

"entonces dime tu nombre". propuso en tono de burla la pelimorada.

"¡Jamas!". se escandalizo él, no se iba a dejar vencer por una chiquilla idiota.

"¿ves como eres imposible?". se quejó Alice volviéndose a cruzar de brazos.

Jasper solo quería acabar con todo el embrollo, pero ella se negaba a cooperar, y como siguieran parados allí a mitad de la carretera solo se estaba arriesgando a ser descubierto. No dejaría que esa tonta arruinara sus elaborados planes con sus ridículos caprichos. Así que decidió actuar rápido.

"mira, ¿por qué no en lugar de seguir aquí estacionados a mitad de la nada, vamos a un lugar seguro dónde podamos hablar?". sugirió con desesperación volteando hacia la carretera, muy al pendiente de cada auto que pasaba.

"¿un lugar seguro? – preguntó ella dudando, y Jasper mientras tanto seguía escrutando la carretera nervioso. – esta bien iratus, sera como tu digas, solo porqué se ve que de un momento a otro caerás desmayado de miedo".

_Y dale con ese estúpido apodo, ¿acaso __puede__ ser mas infantil esa chiquilla?_. – Pero bueno, tenia al menos la satisfacción de que pronto se desharía de ella y no tendría que volver a escuchar términos raros.

Jasper arrancó el feroz auto y salió a toda velocidad de allí, en dirección al primer poblado que encontrara. Y de esa manera Alice y Jasper se embarcaron a la que seria la primera de sus grandes aventuras juntos.

* * *

(1) Nicholas Hoult: Actor Británico que actúa de Anthony "Tony" Stonem, en la serie adolescente Skins.

* * *

**G~low gente!**

**woow que increibles son, veo que en realidad a muchas les interesó esta disparatada idea que a mi cabeza loca se le ocurrio inventar hehehe. y la verdad me alaegro de ello. chicas son geniales en serio, mil gracias por comentar y por ponerme en alerta y en favoritos. tambien gracias a esas chicas que no solo se animaron a leer afortunadamente secuestrada, si no que ademas se pasaron por mis otras historias: Psicofonias, Contrato Sexual y Mundos entrecruzados, esas fueron las que recibieron Review de chicas que dijeron venian a leer esta historia y ademas les intereso la otra. Bueno pues mil millones de gracias!.**

**Bien chicas tal como les prometí, que si la historia tenia buena aceptación les dejaría el capitulo el sábado, y efectivamente aquí lo tienen. heehehe. El próximo sábado les dejaré el siguiente capitulo ¿si?. **

**¡Entonces hasta el sabado!.**

**kisses & bites!.**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Planes

**Disclaimer: **_De lo aquí presentado únicamente la historia es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los pido prestados y les doy un pequeño giro OoC.

* * *

_

**"No importa que, no importa cuando, no importa quien, todo hombre puede conquistar a cualquier mujer que desee, si cuenta con un ****_plan_****"**.  
Will Smith (Hitch: especialista en ligues)

* * *

Capitulo II:

Planes.

Aburrimiento. La palabra mas odiada y también mas utilizada por Alice _Colour_ Cullen. ¿El motivo?. Sencillamente era algo que le ocurría muy a menudo, se aburría y optaba por hacer alguna locura que la liberara de el horrible aburrimiento.

Un ejemplo de esta actitud, era aquella vez que en un ataque de aburrimiento, estando en un café con su mejor amiga Charlotte, había subido a la motocicleta de un sexy extraño solo por que él la había retado a subir y ver el amanecer en la playa. Esto era bastante ridículo, ya que apenas comenzaba a obscurecer y además se encontraban bastante lejos de la playa; pero eso no fue impedimento para Alice, ella estaba aburrida y necesitaba alguna distracción para el día.

De esa manera ella y su amiga Charlotte, habían terminado en las motocicletas de unos extraños y viendo el amanecer en la playa. Definitivamente la desesperación por el aburrimiento y el mal habito de actuar y luego pensar de Alice, era lo que mayormente influía a que ella tuviera problemas y les diera temas de que hablar a los paparazzis, los cuales parecían no tener vida aparte de seguir a Alice a donde quiera que ella fuera.

La noche anterior, también se contaba entre su larga lista de "romper el aburrimiento". Y si, había desafiado no solo a su padre, si no también se había escapado de los paparazzis, únicamente pisando a fondo el acelerador de su increíblemente veloz Audi.

Mas cuando ella subió a su auto, jamas imaginó que terminaría a mitad de la nada, con un incompetente y ridículo _secuestrador, _que además de indiscreto e idiota, no dejaba de decir barbaridades respecto a que el auto ya no era mas _su _auto, que acababa de robarlo y por nada del mundo iba a devolverlo.

Quizá era que Alice estaba muy aburrida, puesto que había tomado los estúpidos comentarios de _iratus __(_nombre que ella misma le había dado)como un desafío para luchar por el auto. Así que lo había decidido, iría con él a donde quiera que se dirigiera para robarse el auto y ganar el desafío.

Cuando la mente de Alice maquino todo este _plan_, imaginó también que seria divertido el luchar por el auto y mofarse de su ridículo contrincante, pero no había pasado ni siquiera un día y ella ya estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios por culpa del aburrimiento.

Todo por que _Iratus, _había lloriqueado para que discutieran que iban a hacer respecto al asunto del "supuesto" secuestro, el robo del auto y sobre el destino de ella, pero desde que habían llegado a ese maldito pueblo de mala muerte (que por lo que ella había podido ver se encontraba en algún lugar de Missouri), no habían hablado literalmente nada; Iratus se había dedicado _en cuerpo y alma_ a el auto. Que sí ya arreglaba esto, que si ya quitaba aquello, que sí modificaba este guardafangos, que sí pintura temporal. Puaj..., nada mas que jerga mecánica que Alice ni entendía, ni le interesaba.

Aunque ella debía admitir que Iratus no lucia nada mal con el rostro y la ropa manchadas de grasa e incluso su rubio y despeinado cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor, lo hacían lucir sexy.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron a mas no poder, dando la apariencia de un par de pelotas de ping pong cuando ese pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. ¿Pero qué diablos pensaba?. Iratus era el enemigo y ella definitivamente no tenia que encontrar _sexy _al enemigo, seguramente el aburrimiento la esta volviendo ridícula y además le provocaba visiones. Iratus ni siquiera era lindo. Solo era un chico alto, rubio, musculoso pero sin exagerar, con ojos grises como la plata y una nariz respingada. Nada fuera de lo... ¿común?. Ok, Ok, Iratus si era lindo, pero aun así continuaba siendo el enemigo, y por ella podía parecerse a el mas guapo de los dioses del Olimpo, de todos modos no iba a bajar la guardia y decir que era sexy.

"¿Falta mucho?" Exclamó ella enfadada, mas consigo misma por dejar que su mente divagara, aunque también con Iratus por estar horas y horas haciéndose el tonto allí fuera con el auto.

"Pero como molestas, – Gruñó él secándose el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo – ya te dije que no".

"Arg...". Gruño Alice en protesta.

Ella nunca había disfrutado las horas en el mecánico, por lo general dedicaba esa horas a navegar vagamente por internet desde su blackberry o yendo de compras en el auto de Charlotte.

Lo que ella realmente disfrutaba de _su _auto, era el hecho de poder correrlo y vivir la adrenalina del momento y por eso el ver a Iratus tan emocionado con las tuercas, y la grasa; solo le daba dolor de cabeza y un aburrimiento atroz.

Por otro lado, Iratus, o mejor dicho Jasper; disfrutaba en grande el _tunear la maquina(1), _de hecho era una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba de su peculiar trabajo.

Por ejemplo, el auto que antes pertenecía a su molesto polizonte: Alice Colour, de color azul eléctrico y con rines de lo mas lujosos, ahora estaba camuflajeado de color negro y con rines bastante menos llamativos y como extra estaba la capa temporal en las placas para cambiar la matricula del auto.

Jasper se alejó un poco para apreciar su obra de arte desde un ángulo mas lejano y de diferentes perspectivas. Sin embargo apenas estaba deleitándose con la vista que tenía cuando la bocina del auto comenzó a sonar con fuerza e incesantemente.

"¡I... – pitidó – Ra... – pitidó – Tus...! – pitidió. – ¡Deja de hacerte el idiota allá fuera, o creeme cuando te digo que yo misma incendiaré el auto y solucionaré el problema!". Gritó Alice y una vez que termino volvió a ensordecer a Jasper con el sonido del claxon.

"¡¿A los niños ricos no se les enseña educación?, – Vociferó en respuesta Jasper. – creó que me rompiste el tímpano".

"No seas tan niña y trae tu trasero aquí, ahora mismo". Ordenó Alice, pero por suerte esta vez no hizo sonar el claxon.

Jasper totalmente enfurecido por el hecho de haber sido interrumpido en su análisis visual, se dirigió al auto pisando fuerte y al subir cerro con un portazo.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?". siseó con los ojos desorbitados de rabia,

"Es que estoy aburrida, ya quiero largarme de aquí. – Espetó Alice y Jasper se carcajeó. – ¿Qué te pasa Iratus?, ¿Acaso haz descubierto una nueva manera para aumentar tu idiotez?". Preguntó en tono sarcástico, pero Jasper la ignoró y continuó riéndose.

"Realmente debes estar aburrida, porqué para llegar al extremo de que tu sarcasmo sea tan malo, debes estar desesperada por atención. – Espetó él haciendola enfurecer aun mas. – Si quieres puedo ir a buscarte a un paparazzi. para que venga a desaburrirte".

"Quizá mi sarcasmo sea malo cuando estoy aburrida, – Replicó ella en un tono furiosamente burlesco. – pero si el mio es malo, definitivamente el tuyo es nulo". Ante esto la risa de Jasper se ahogo con su saliva, y en su rostro se pinto una mueca horrible.

"Eres insoportable". Gruño Jasper y arrancó el auto con violencia, ahora además de tener que aguantar a esa niña mimada y escandalosa debía controlar su propio mal humor, no veía la hora en que pudiera deshacerse de ella.

"¿Y a donde exactamente nos dirigimos?". Preguntó Alice luego de un largo rato en que ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, ella luchando contra el aburrimiento y él demasiado metido en sus pensamientos inclusive para que Alice consiguiera tomarle el pelo y así reírse de algo.

"Estas loca si piensas que voy a decirte _exactamente _a donde vamos – Dijo. – solo diré que me muero de sueño, iremos a dormir y después hablaremos sobre lo que haremos".

Alice soltó un bufido ante sus palabras, lo ultimo que quería era dormir.

Después de otros minutos en silencio y en el que ambos se dedicaron a hacer cualquier cosa, menos prestarle atención al otro; finalmente Jasper se detuvo frente a un hotel, no era un lujoso hotel como en los que Alice solía hospedarse. Este era un muy concurrido hotel.

"Espera aquí, iré a regi... ¡¿Qué diablos haces?". Gritó Jasper cuando Alice puso los seguros del auto y quitó la llave del switch.

"No nos hospedaremos aquí". Respondió ella en tono socarrón y desviando la vista hacia el enorme y concurrido hotel.

"¿Qué no nos...?, ¿Que no...? – Balbuceó él totalmente fuera de si por el coraje. – Tu no puedes decirme que puedo y no hacer; – Exclamó autoritariamente y golpeándose el pecho. – si yo digo que nos hospedaremos en este hotel, lo haremos y fin de la historia".

Dicho eso Jasper se cruzó de brazos y alzo la mirada, en espera de la replica de Alice.

"¿Ah si?. – Bravuconeó ella. – y ¿te haz puesto a pensar Iratus idiota, que en cuanto entre a ese lugar me reconocerán y se armara un escandalo?.

Jasper se quedo helado ante sus palabras, pero no quiso darle la razón, o de lo contrario ella se pondría a alarardear (aun mas si es que era posible). Él simplemente le arrebato las llaves del auto y arrancó el auto, se dispuso a buscar un hotel en Columbia, Missouri que fuera menos concurrido y mas clandestino.

"Una habitación doble a nombre del señor Marshall". Repitió el encargado del hotelucho en el cual habían terminado Alice y Jasper.

"Así es señor, muchas gracias". Replicó Jasper bastante cansado y casi arrebatándole las llaves de la habitación al pobre encargado, y por supuesto que él tenia motivos de sentirse cansado y además ligeramente avergonzado con el encargado, puesto que desde que habían bajado del auto, Alice se negaba a quitarse una ridícula pañoleta rosa de la cabeza, y por si eso fuera poco las pocas veces que llego a decir algo delante del encargado, lo hizo con una fingida y mal actuada voz chillona.

Jasper no encontraba donde esconder la cara ante tal vergüenza, ya que él hombre de el hotel los había tomado por un par de enamorados fugitivos, pero de inmediato sus sospechas fueron eliminadas, cuando Jasper pidió una habitación doble.

"¿Quisieras, por una vez en tu vida comportarte como una persona normal?". Bufó Jasper mientras abría la habitación del hotel y Alice se aferraba a su pañoleta como si su propia vida dependiera de ello.

"Imposible mi querrido Irratus". Inquirió ella usando ahora lo que pretendía ser un acento ruso, pero que a parecer de Jasper sonaba mas bien como el pato Lucas.

La habitación del hotel realmente nada tenia que ver con la que Jasper pudo haber solicitado en ese hotel que quizá no era cinco estrellas, pero por lo menos estaba mas decente que en el que se encontraba ahora; con papel tapiz amarillo, las dos camas de madera, colchas económicas y un buró en medió de ambas camas y sobre este un teléfono. Y absolutamente nada mas.

"¿Y por qué me molesto en si quiera sugerirlo?". se preguntó a si mismo con ironía.

Entro entonces a la habitación y mantuvo la puerta abierta para que Alice entrara, ganándose un golpe en el estomago con el bolso de ella por su comentario.

Le costó un poco recuperar el aliento, ya que no se esperaba el golpe y además lo había sofocado, y solo cuando sintió que el aire regresaba a sus pulmones, cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse en la cama que Alice había dejado para el.

"Así que tu apellido es Marshall, – Señaló Alice provocando que Jasper diera un respingo. – Iratus Marshall, patético". Se carcajeó entonces como loca, inclusive tuvo que sostenerse el estomago con una mano mientras golpeaba la cama con la otra.

"Pero que boba eres, – Espetó Jasper rodando los ojos. – y para tu información, Marshall es solo una de mis identidades falsas".

Alice detuvo sus estridentes carcajadas y se giró para encarar a Jasper con el escepticismo dibujado en sus facciones de duende.

"ah, disculpe señor Iratus, – señaló ella alzando los brazos y poniéndose seria repentinamente. – había olvidado lo prohibido que es mostrar su verdadera identidad". Finalizó con sarcasmo.

"Tu sarcasmo ha regresado, creo que ya no estas aburrida". Replicó con pesar Jasper y sin mas se colocó una almohada en la cara.

"Iratus, – Habló Alice molesta y observando al ingrato Iratus que se había acostado ya muy quitado de la pena, e ignorando por completo que las tripas de Alice comenzaban a gruñir alarmantemente. – deja de decir estupideces y mejor haz algo productivo, como llamar al servicio del hotel y pedir algo de cenar. No se que clase de persona puede sobrevivir con solo una bolsa de papas fritas en el estomago el día entero, pero definitivamente no soy una de ellas". Al terminar ella se cruzó de brazos y espero la respuesta de Iratus, o al menos algo mas que las risas burlescas que había lanzado luego de que ella hablara. ¿Pero que se creía Iratus que era, su burla?. Pensó ella con enojo.

Finalmente él se quitó la almohada de la cara y se sentó en la cama.

"Ah, disculpa, ¿hablabas en serio?". Preguntó al ver el rostro molesto de Alice.

"¿Acaso ves que sea un chiste?". Preguntó retóricamente ella y señalándose la cara, la cual continuaba molesta.

"Por dios Alice, en este sitio no hay 'servicio del hotel', – Hizo comillas con sus dedos. – conformaté con que tenga camas. Duras como piedra, pero camas después de todo".

Y así, sin mas Jasper se acostó en la cama y le dio la espalda a Alice, quien por su parte estaba imaginando miles de maneras de asesinar a Iratus en ese momento y hacerlo pasar por un _accidente. _

Es que sinceramente ese Iratus era un completo e irremediable idiota, como se le ocurría ponerse a dormir tan tranquilo mientras Alice se sentía desfallecer de hambre, y no es que se sintiera ofendida de que él no se preocupara por ella, ¡Que va!, eso la tenia sin cuidado, lo que realmente no le cabía en la cabeza es como si Iratus tampoco había comido nada en todo el día, inclusive menos que ella que mínimo se había comido una bolsa de papas fritas que se encontraba en la guantera de su auto (y que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que hacia allí), como es que el podía dormir plácidamente, eso es lo que realmente le sorprendía.

Un gruñido de su estomago la saco de su ensimismamiento y le recordó que estaba muriéndose de hambre, así que ignorando por completo las estupideces de Iratus respecto al servicio del hotel, ella tomó el teléfono y esperó en la linea luego de marcar 1.

"Operadora, Buenas noches". Se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

"Buenas noches, quisiera que me comunicara con alguna pizzería cercana a mi residencia actual". Explicó ella con educació que era muy poco común en Alice.

"Por supuesto, digame en donde se encuentra exactamente". Replicó la operadora.

"En el Hotel Marin, de... Columbia, Missouri". Recitó Alice haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar todo.

"Enseguida la comunico, que tenga buenas noches".

Alice sonrió para sus adentros cuando luego del timbre de espera, alguien en alguna pizzeria levantó el teléfono.

. . .

"Iratus". Escuchó Jasper como un molesto eco y decidió ignorarlo.

"Iratus". Insistió esa voz molesta, pero esta vez además había un delicioso aroma inundando el ambiente, y eso si que su vació estomago no se lo dejo pasar.

"Hmm...". Respondió entonces, justo después de que sus tripas respondieran por él.

"¿Quieres pizza?". Preguntó esa misma molesta voz, pero ahora el delicioso olor estaba mas cerca, era queso y... ¿salami?.

Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y frente a él estaba un pedazo de pizza con salami flotando ante sus ojos. ¿Acaso continuaba dormido?.

"Veo que no lo quieres". Y tras esas horribles palabras el pedazo de pizza volador desapareció de su campo de visión.

"¿A donde se ha...?". Logró decir antes de que Alice mordiera el trozo de pizza, a lo que las tripas de Jasper bufaron en respuesta y él frunció el ceño.

"¿De donde sacaste eso?". Demandó aun mosqueado porqué Alice mordiera el trozo de pizza que le había antojado.

"De la caja, – inquirió ella con burla. – mira, solo debes levantar la tapa y... – Levantó la tapa de la caja de pizza como si se tratara de un premio secreto a descubrir. – ¡Taran!, pizza".

"Que ridícula eres". Respondió él mientras el olor volvía a atacar sus sentidos y le hacia la saliva agua.

"Mira, si continuas siendo grosero conmigo, no te daré de mi pizza". Dicho eso Alice cerró la caja de pizza con un manotazo.

Jasper atónito se limitó a parpadear un par de veces y salir completamente del estado de ensoñacion en el que se encontraba segundos antes.

"Muy bien, lo siento". Se disculpó él pasándose una mano por el cabello y luchando porqué no le escurriera la baba.

En muchas ocasiones, Jasper había durado varios días sin comer absolutamente nada, pero eran situaciones distintas a esta, puesto que la comida nunca le había pasado bailando frente a la nariz, despertando su bien programado estomago.

"Por esta vez te perdono Iratus, – Mordió un trozo especialmente grande de pizza y sin esperar a tragarlo del todo continuó. – pero solo porqué me urge que hablemos de una vez por todas".

Jasper tuvo que morderse la lengua e inclusive hiperventilar un poco para evitar reírse de Alice, quien al hablar había escupido queso, salami y pan. Pero el sabia bien que si se reía... ¡Adiós pizza!.

"Hablar, – Repitió como idiota cuando sintió la mirada furiosa de Alice, al parecer ella esperaba una respuesta, y no precisamente una risa. – si claro. Pero... ¿De qué?".

Ante su respuesta poco relativa en realidad, los colores fueron y vinieron en la cara de Alice. Parecía un semáforo, y cada vez su nivel de rojo aumentaba, y aunque él no tenia ni idea de que diablos esperar, una cosa era seguro; No era nada bueno.

"¿De qué? – . Chilló ella frunciendo él ceño y asesinando a Jasper con la mirada. – ¿Acaso eres aparte de todo retrasado?. Pues de que va a ser, obviamente de lo que haremos".

Nunca antes Jasper se sintió tan intimidado con la mirada de una chica, pero que se podía esperar, si esa chica tiene el control de la pizza y no solo eso, si no que también podía hundirlo con tan solo ir a hablar con la policía. Realmente lo tenia en sus manos y fácilmente podía ahorcarlo, ¿En que momento había llegado a ese extremo?. El que una niñata malcriada pueda dominar tu vida, definitivamente es lo mas bajo que él había caído.

Por ahora así estaban las cosas, así que el no quiso tentar _mas _a su propia mala suerte (de nombre Alice). Por lo que simplemente suspiro profundamente, se recorrió hacia atrás en su cama lo mas que pudo y se dispuso a escuchar lo que sea que Alice tuviera que decirle.

"Bueno, habla entonces". Apuró Jasper mientras se frotaba el ojo con el puño y daba un bostezo tamaño hipopótamo.

No se sentía con ánimos de hablar, en realidad lo único que quería hacer era intentar dormir un par de horas en ese colchón duro como piedra y después enfrentarse a lo que sea que esa chiquilla loca tuviera planeado para que finalmente lo dejara realizar su trabajo tranquilo y sin su doloroso sarcasmo rondando por su espacio personal.

Alice tomó una gran bocanada de aire y observo atentamente a Iratus, él se veía que estaba bastante cansado, prácticamente tenia un ojo cerrado y uno abierto, solo su boca que masticaba la pizza en un estado automáticoera lo que estaba despierto de él. Estaba segura que el accedería a lo que sea que ella fuera a proponerle, así que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

"Bueno, querido Iratus, tras mucho pensar y pensar, en las posibles soluciones para este asunto, que personalmente pienso que esta mas enredado que un ovillo de hilo. – hizo una pausa para observar con el rabillo del ojo si Iratus la escuchaba, y al comprobar que tenia toda la atención posible de la que era capaz en esos momentos continuó. – He decidido, que voy a acompañarte a donde sea que vallas y de esa manera ambos saldremos ganando, yo porqué... no tendré que ver el rostro de mis padres en unos cuantos días, y tú... – lo señaló. – porqué comprobaras que no iré a acusarte a ningún lado".

Lo de que no tendría que ver a sus padres, era una verdad a medias, pero la realidad es que ella lo hacia porqué inclusive antes de que Iratus se diera cuenta, ella había aceptado el desafió "lucha por el auto".

"¿Haz terminado?. – preguntó Jasper mas dormido que despierto y Alice se contuvo de hablar con sarcasmo, por ahora solo necesitaba que el aceptara, así que solo asintió con la cabeza. Ya tendría tiempo para atacarlo con sarcasmo. – Bien, si haz terminado, entonces me voy a dormir". Dejó el trozo su tercer trozo de pizza a medio comer en la caja y se metió bajo las sabanas duras ante la mirada desconcertada de Alice.

¿Acaso el sin vergüenza no pensaba decir nada?. Oh, esto en verdad Alice no lo iba a tolerar.

"¿Cuál es tu respuesta entonces?". Preguntó ella con los dientes fuertemente apretados.

"Esta bien, si lo que esperas es un si, para dejarme dormir tranquilo, entonces acepto".

La sonrisa en el rostro de Alice casi no le cabía en la cara. Jasper acababa de firmar su propio contrato con la muerte. Bueno, quizá eso era exagerado, inclusive para ella que no conocía el significado de esa palabra, o al menos no lo llevaba a cabo. Pero si de algo estaba segura, es que a partir de ahora, la vida de Iratus seria un infierno. Jamas debió meterse con Alice y su precioso auto.

Se recostó entonces, aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, e inclusive el duro colchón se sentía como estar sobre nubes, ya que una vez mas se salia con la suya.

* * *

(1) Tunear la maquina: Referencia al programa de MTV: Pimp My Ride, el cual es un programa donde profesionales modifican autos para que tomen la personalidad de sus dueños.

* * *

**N/A: waa, hola a todo el mundo hehehehe; por dios, estoy tan emocionada, 56 Reviews en el prefasio y el primer capitulo!. ¡Que alguien me pellizque!. ok, nop... hehehe, pero es en serio estoy super feliz y les agradezco de corazón a todas ustedes, lectoras anonimas y lectoras registradas, que me dajan review y que no me dejan. a todas les agradezco que se tomen un tiempesito para leer los disparates que se me ocurren hehehe. **

**Y Bien, ahora hablemos de la historia. ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?. el pobre Jasper se va a quedar calvo de tantos corajes que hace XD. y Alice, bueno Alice es Alice, loca y nada mas que loca XD.**

**Ahora si me despido, ya que estoy escribiendo el epilogo de psicofonias y viendo un anime bien increible llamado Toradora, y se los recomiendo, es de lo mas lindo hehehe.**

**Me despido de ustedes (ahora si). y ya saben, nos leemos el proximo sabado, para ver como reacciona Jasper cuando se de cuenta de lo que acepto XD.  
**


	4. Chapter 3:Preparate para ser vencida

**Disclaimer: **_De lo aquí presentado únicamente la historia es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los pido prestados y les doy un pequeño giro OoC.

* * *

_

-¡Ya va siendo hora de que aprendas a tener un poco de respeto!.  
-Ya va siendo hora de que usted haga algo para merecerlo.

Harry Potter y Rufus Scrimgeour.  
Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Capitulo 7. El testamento de Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Capitulo III: Preparate para ser vencida.

.

En la oficina de el senador Carlisle Cullen que se encontraba en su casa, lo único que se escuchaba era el constante sonido de las teclas al ser presionadas con fuerza, aunque de vez en cuando también se escuchaban el manejo de papeles y el chirrido de la silla al moverse.

En pocas palabras era un día normal de trabajo agobiante para el senador Cullen, nada fuera de lo normal, otro interminable día de analizar los pros y contras de las propuestas realizadas por los diputados; buscando hasta el mínimo desperfecto que podría afectar a su comunidad.

En ello estaba él, completamente metido en sus asuntos, apenas levantando la vista para ver el exterior de vez en cuando.

Se había levantado muy temprano al igual que siempre, por lo que cuando el sol se encontraba en su punto mas alto, iluminando por completo la habitación y creando sombras pintorescas a todos los muebles en ella, él Senador Cullen llevaba ya bastante avancé en su trabajo.

Carlisle Cullen, en realidad era muy entregado a su trabajo, le encantaba ayudar a las personas, por eso precisamente había elegido la política como profesión, y aunque le hubiera gustado que su único hijo varón le siguiera los pasos, no se sentía para nada molesto por la decisión de Emmett de ser jugar profesional de Fútbol americano, por el contrario se sentía satisfecho de que su hijo pudiera desempeñar con tal empeño su sueño.

Sonrío entonces con satisfacción, sabia que la manera de educar a su hijo había sido la correcta, pero cuando elevó la vista hacia el retrato familiar que se encontraba en su escritorio, la sonrisa se le borró, pues sus ojos encontraron la mirada fastidiada de Alice.

Suspiró y tomó la fotografía entre sus manos, hacia mucho que no se detenía a conversar con su hija y esto comenzaba a preocuparle; tantas horas de arduo trabajo estaba dando como resultado un avancé considerable en su vida política, pero también lo estaba alejando de su familia, y eso lo preocupaba bastante, él amaba a su hija Alice y le encantaba conversar con ella siempre que tenia oportunidad, pero ahora se daba cuenta que lentamente esos momentos de padre e hija habían ido disminuyendo considerablemente hasta volverse casi inexistentes.

Se dio cuenta entonces que la rebeldía de Alice había aumentado desde entonces, cada vez mas apariciones en esas estúpidas revistas de chismes y cada vez mas locuras provenientes de Alice. – ¿Qué era lo qué el estaba haciendo con su hija? –, se preguntó con pesar.

Por un momento su trabajo paso a segundo plano y Carlisle se dedicó a analizar el daño que le hacia a su amada hija al mostrarse tan distante, como bien había dicho estaba orgulloso de la forma de ser de Emmett, fruto de la educación que Esme y él le habían dado, misma que era distinta por completo a la de Alice; y eso mas que cualquier otra cosa lo tenia preocupado.

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió, y una mujer preciosa de cabello y ojos cafés claros y un par de simpáticos hoyuelos en las mejillas entró contoneándose con alegría hasta llegar al escritorio.

"Cariño, voy a salir a... – él no estaba prestándole atención y al parecer ella lo noto, pues frunció el ceño dudativa y preguntó: – ¿Esta todo bien Cariño?".

Solo entonces el levantó la vista de la fotografía y la fijo en Esme, su hermosa esposa.

"Si, estoy bien. – dijo él, al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos con la yema de los dedos. – ¿Decías algo?".

Esme no del todo satisfecha se limitó a suspirar y dejar pasar el extraño comportamiento de su esposo.

"Decía que voy a salir con Helena, – explicó mientras se cepillaba el cabello con los dedos. – su esposo ha abierto un nuevo spa y sinceramente quiero probarlo".

"Me parece bien – respondió Carlisle un tanto distante ya que su mente continuaba lejos, preguntándose ¿Qué sería del futuro de Alice si seguía con ese comportamiento?. – pero... ¿Va Alice contigo?". Preguntó, intentando comprobar si el distanciamiento era solo por parte suya o si Esme también había dejado en segundo plano a su hija. Fue la expresión sorprendida del rostro de su esposa la que respondió a su verdadera pregunta. Si, ella también la había dejado en segundo plano.

"Este... en realidad no. – respondió Esme claramente sorprendida por la pregunta. – creo que ni siquiera se encuentra en la casa".

Los ojos de Carlisle se abrieron inmensamente y poco le falto para ponerse en pie y golpear la mesa con el puño. ¿Ni siquiera se encuentra en la casa?. Y lo decía con esa tranquilidad, él era consiente de que las noches de fiesta de Alice eran bastante largas e intentaba pasarlo por alto, pero el día anterior también le había preguntado por ella a Emmett a la hora del desayuno, ya que ella no se encontraba allí como de costumbre, y su respuesta había sido la misma, "Creo que ni siquiera se encuentra en la casa".

Su respiración repentinamente se volvió errática y Esme retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, pero a Carlisle no le importo en lo mas mínimo, él solo tenia en su mente coraje, contra si mismo y contra su esposa. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con su familia?.

"Esme, – comenzó a decir con el tono de voz mas tranquilo que logro emitir, pero aun así se notaba su rabia. – ¿Te haz dado cuenta ya, qué Alice hace lo que le viene en gana y nosotros no hacemos nada?".

Esme no hizo mas que recargarse en el escritorio de su marido con la mano derecha y elevar la vista al techo para después contestar:

"Por supuesto que lo he notado Carlisle, pero de cualquier manera fuiste tu quien inicio esto, al obsesionarte con tu trabajo, al menos yo pasó un poco mas de tiempo con ella que tu. – hizo una pausa en la que bajo la vista para mirar a su esposo fijamente a los ojos. – ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez qué tu hiciste eso?".

Carlisle se quedo helado ante tal acusación, pero intentó evadir la pregunta con una ingeniosa respuesta.

"No se trata de eso Esme, no es una competencia por ver quien pasa mas tiempo con Alice, lo que quiero decir es que...".

"Lo que tu quieres decir – lo interrumpió ella. – es que te sientes culpable por el descuido que le das a Alice y como no quieres cargar solo con el peso de tu culpa, vienes a querer cargarme a mi un poco de ello".

Una vez mas Carlisle se encontró pasmado y sin respuesta alguna ante tal acusación, después de todo era verdad. Así que lo decidió, no podía reparar el daño ya causado, pero podía evitar que la cosa empeorara.

"No permitiré – dijo con determinación. – que mi única hija continué de esta manera, a partir de ahora corregiré mis errores".

"¿Vas a pasar mas tiempo con ella?". Preguntó Esme con la ceja alzada de incredulidad.

"Exactamente, Alice tendrá el mismo trato que Emmett, – declaró gustoso, afortunadamente había llegado a enterarse de su error antes de que este fuera totalmente irreparable. – y además de eso pondré gente especial para cuidarla".

Ante esas palabras el rostro sarcástico de Esme se descompuso, para dejar en su lugar una mueca horrorizada.

"Por favor, dime que no hablas en serio". Imploró, pero Carlisle no respondió; él había tomado ya su decisión.

"Que tengas un buen día en el spa querida". Fueron sus palabras antes de llevarse el teléfono al oído y marcar el numero de agente especial.

**. . .**

Jasper salió del pequeño y mugriento baño que la habitación tenía, luego de darse una rápida ducha de agua helada.

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana y Alice continuaba dormida. No podía creer como podía dormir hasta tales horas y peor, con el sol calcinante dándole directamente en la cara.

Aunque llegados a este punto, él se preguntaba si en algún momento Alice dejaría de sorprenderlo, no la conocía mucho, solamente sabia de ella lo que su _informante _le había dicho y el poco trato que habían tenido el día anterior, y sin embargo ella ya había mostrado muchas cosas ante él, por ejemplo ese don suyo de usar el sarcasmo hasta hacerlo hiriente, o la determinación y el coraje que mostraba cuando quería algo, como lo era la pizza de la noche anterior. Lo cual le hacia preguntarse: ¿De dónde diablos había sacado una pizza?.

Ante esto no pudo evitar reír, mientras se secaba el rubio cabello con la toalla y caminaba en dirección a la pequeña de cabello morado y piel del color de las perlas.

"Alice. – Habló y la sacudió levemente con la mano derecha; pero ella ni siquiera se inmuto, así que volvió a intentarlo. – Alice, levantate ya". Esta vez la sacudió un poco mas fuerte y sin siquiera saberlo o esperarlo, el pequeño puño de esta se impacto contra su quijada.

No es que en realidad a Jasper le doliera, pero la rabia que le hizo sentir ese acto, le obligo a tomar medidas extremas. Regresó al baño pisando fuerte y una vez allí, abrió la llave del lavamanos para empapar la toalla con la que antes se había secado el cabello.

A ver si con esto ese pequeño demonio pelimorado no se levantaba. Volvió a colocarse frente a la cama de ella y sin detenerse a pensárselo dos veces exprimió la chorreante toalla encima de la cara de Alice.

"¡¿Que mierda?". Chilló ella al tiempo que se erguía en la cama y buscaba con ojos furiosos al responsable de semejante acto.

"Eso es por golpearme". Expresó Jasper con euforia, ¿Acaso creía que siempre ella ganaría?. ¡Ja!, claro que no; hoy él era el vencedor.

"¿Se puede saber del coño de quién hablas?". Preguntó ella furiosa y usando un lenguaje que al parecer de Jasper solo usaban los carceleros.

"¡Auch!, – hizo un fingido gesto de dolor – ¿Con esa boquita besas a mamá Cullen?". Se burló el aprovechando su momento de gloria al máximo.

"No te hagas el gracioso conmigo Iratus, o creeme cuando te digo que lo lamentaras". Sentenció ella, y aunque la respuesta de Jasper fue una sonrisa burlona, en el fondo si sentía un ligero temor al no saber de que era capaz Alice Colour enojada.

"Si, bueno. – apremió Jasper sentadose en su cama para abrocharse los tenis. – Ahora si dejamos de lado las burlas y las amenazas, ¿podemos hablar de...?".

"No voy a hablar con el estomago vacío". Gruñó ella cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla indignada.

Y por supuesto Jasper no daba crédito a sus oídos, ¿Cómo podía pensar en comer justo ahora?. Realmente no estaba muy equivocado al pensar que esa chica jamas dejaría de sorprenderlo con todas esas tonterías que se cargaba encima.

"¿Comer Alice?, ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer ahora?". Se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta y ella por su parte enarcó una ceja.

"Bueno Iratus, – empezó ella con tono de burla, haciendo que Jasper rodará los ojos fastidiado, allí iba otra vez ella y su sarcasmo. – la verdad no sé si tu cerebro sea capaz de soportar el exceso de información, pero la gente por lo general como tres veces al día si no es que mas". Terminó con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios.

¿Desesperación?. No, quizá no era el termino correcto para representar lo que en ese momento el rostro de Jasper reflejo, tal vez encajaban mejor palabras como: Furia asesina o deseos psicópatas. Es que no podía ser posible, que una cosa tan pequeñita, casi diminuta pudiera ser en extremo irritante. No, en definitiva Alice era un verdadero fenómeno de la naturaleza.

"Comerás algo en el camino – . Dijo él con los dientes apretados mientras se movía con rapidez por la habitación en busca de algún objeto que podría dejar olvidado, pero mas que nada para luchar contra la rabia que sentía. – o me vas a decir que pensabas ponerte a cocinar aquí, ni siquiera hay una cocina". Terminó de decir él con burla. Una burla bastante furiosa, si es que esos términos podían ponerse juntos de esa manera.

"¿Cocinar?. – Preguntó ella antes de estallar en carcajadas. – ¿Me tomas por cenicienta o qué?". Continuó cuando logró dejar de reír y Jasper solo pudo pensar, que en definitiva ella nunca sabia cuando dejar de usar el sarcasmo.

"Mejor no preguntó nada". Murmuró y sin mas salió de la habitación, dejando tras de si a una Alice completamente loca que se retorcía por la cama entre carcajadas y se sostenía el estomago.

Luego de un rato, de un largo rato en realidad Alice consiguió dejar de reír, se secó las lágrimas que la risa le había ocasionando y bajo en busca de Iratus.

Lo encontró en la recepción, conversando con la chica que allí estaba y entregándole la llave de la habitación así que ella con andares ligeros llegó hasta el.

"¿Ya nos vamos?. – Preguntó al llegar a su lado, por lo que Iratus se asustó. – Hablaba en serio cuando dije que tenía hambre".

La recepcionista que hasta un momento antes había estado devorando a Jasper con la mirada, ahora veía a Alice con expresión furiosa, estaba claro que venían de la misma habitación y ella había sacado sus propias conclusiones, pero de eso solo Alice se percató y sonrió para sus adentros. Como si algún día eso llegará a pasar. Pensó ella con sarcasmo.

"Muchas gracias señorita. – Dijo amablemente el rubio antes de girarse hacia ella y hablar con voz fastidiada. – Si, si, ya nos vamos". Comenzó a caminar hacía la entrada y Alice le sonrió a la recepcionista que aun la fulminaba con la mirada.

"Ahora, – habló Jasper – Dime exactamente donde voy a...".

"Mira, allá hay un restaurante". Interrumpió Alice con un chillido y señalando enfrente, en cuanto salieron del hotel, y efectivamente en la cera de enfrente se encontraba un pequeño Restaurante.

Ella corrió con emoción sin siquiera importarle en lo mas mínimo que su cabello morado brillara con la luz del sol. Unos cuantos curiosos se giraban a verla e inclusive hubieron quienes la señalaron con reconocimiento. Y repentinamente, viniendo de la nada, un feo gorro negro le cubría la cabeza.

"¿Qué diablos haces Iratus?". Preguntó ella con molestia al girarse y ver que quien le había puesto el gorro era nada mas y nada menos que el idiota de Iratus.

"Si vamos a entrar al restaurante date prisa, – apuró Jasper sin dejar de ver a su alrededor. – o habrá quienes se te acercaran a pedirte un autógrafo de un momento a otro".

Alice esta vez sin rechistar, hizo caso a las palabras de Iratus y entró al restaurante, aun con el gorro horrible en su cabeza.

"Debiste dejarme usar mi pañoleta, – reclamó Alice apenas entraron al restaurante, que por suerte se encontraba vacío. – este gorro es horrible y además pica". Se quejó rascándose el cuero cabelludo por encima del espantoso gorro.

"Ya deja de quejarte Alice". Gruño Jasper sentándose en una silla.

"Pero que molesto eres, nunca había conocido alguien tan...".

"Bienvenidos a Michelle's, – la interrumpió la mesera de turno sin siquiera darse cuenta que Alice estaba hablando; no, ella tenía la mirada fija en Jasper y poco le faltaba para que se le escurriera la baba. – les entrego las cartas y...".

"¿Disculpa?, – gruño Alice. – deja eso y pierdete de una vez". Escupió en tono agresivo al que la mesera solo pudo responder con un sonrojo y una huida rápida.

Alice no era una chica que se le pudiera calificar como amable o decente, pero por lo general no era en extremo una perra, tal y como lo hacia ahora; mas sin embargo el que una idiota mesera la interrumpiera y además hiciera como si no existía, para tragarse con los ojos al idiota de Iratus. Eso verdaderamente la enfurecía.

"¿Era necesario ser grosera?". Preguntó Jasper un poco cansado de la situación.

"Y que eres tu, ¿El defensor de la clase obrera?". Atacó ella y fulminó a Jasper con la mirada antes de esconder su rostro tras el menú.

"Si, no debí decir eso". se disculpó Jasper sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero Alice se limito a ignorarlo y revisar el menú, aunque era tanta su furia que por mas que leía no lograba entender nada de este.

"Bueno, – continuó Jasper con nerviosismo, puesto que no sabia muy bien que esperar de Alice y tampoco se quería arriesgar a que le gritara como a la pobre mesera. – humm... este podría ser un buen momento para hablar de...".

"¡Es una mierda!. – Bufó Alice y lanzó el menú al otro extremo de la mesa, obviamente aun ingnorando a Jasper. – Ordena algo tu y yo pediré lo mismo". Sentenció fijando por primera vez la vista en el boquiabierto Jasper.

Jasper sintió que por sus venas la sangre hervía de coraje, no podía ser posible, esa chiquilla lo iba a matar de un coraje un día de estos.

Con furia y todo hizo una señal a la mesera para que se aproximara, y esta aun recelosa por la anterior actitud de Alice se acerco en silencio.

"Quiero un omelet de queso con champiñones". Pidió lo primero que vio en el menú.

La pobre chica asintió con la cabeza y escribió en su libreta para luego girarse a ver a Alice.

"Lo mismo que el". Fue la respuesta inmediata de Alice, y antes que pudiera decir algo mas, la mesera se alejo a grandes zancadas.

En ese momento Jasper planeaba intentar de nuevo hablar con Alice, así que tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tras asegurarse que ella no estaba haciendo algo mas con lo que pudiera ignorarlo o interrumpirlo (cosa que ya había pasado dos veces), hablo en un tono calmado.

"¿Podemos hablar ahora?". Preguntó Jasper tragándose el orgullo y el coraje.

"¿Sobre que tenemos que hablar?". Fue la respuesta desinteresada de Alice mientras se rascaba la cabeza por la picazón que el estúpido gorro le causaba.

"Sobre lo que haremos a partir de ahora". Comenzó a decir Jasper.

"Ah, pero ya hemos hablado de eso". Replicó ella rodando los ojos.

"¿Ah si?, –. Preguntó él perplejo, ¿Habían hablado de eso?. ¡¿Cuándo mierda habían hablado de eso?. – ¿Cuándo hemos hablado de eso?". Su respiración repentinamente era errática y solo quería sacudir a Alice por los hombros para apurar a que esta respondiera.

"Ayer, mientras comías de mi pizza, te dije que iba a acompañarte a donde sea que vayas – explicó – y tu haz aceptado". Le señaló con el dedo acusador y Jasper sintió que el alma se le caía hasta los pies.

"No, esto definitivamente...".

"Tu me haz dicho que si, ahora no puedes echarte para atrás. – espetó en tono acusador. – ¿O es que acaso no tienes palabra?".

Eso fue lo mas que Jasper pudo aguantar, se puso en pie bruscamente cuando la mesera llegaba con su comida, y sin siquiera importarle el asustar mas a la chica, vociferó:

"¡No tiene nada que ver con mi palabra Alice Cullen, – golpeó la mesa con el puño. – se trata de cosas serias y tu no tienes seriedad ni en una de tus bien cuidadas uñas. – acusó mientras señalaba sus uñas pintadas de carmín. – ¿Cómo esperas qué te lleve conmigo cuándo puedes poner en riesgo toda la operación?".

"¿Haz terminado de gritar?". Preguntó Alice con burla y Jasper solo asintió furioso con la cabeza.

"Bien, en tal caso es mi turno. – Se aclaró la garganta e imitando los movimientos de Jasper se puso en pie, solo que ella era considerablemente mas baja que Jasper, estando ambos de pie ella le llegaba a la mitad del cuello, pero eso no fue impedimento para ella, quien de igual forma comenzó a gritar. – ¡No es mi culpa que tengas miedo Iratus, sinceramente me da igual lo que tu patética vida sea, pero ayer accediste a que yo fuera contigo, y si crees que me quedaré cruzada de brazos al ver como te alejas en _mi – _se golpeó el pecho con la mano. – auto, estas muy equivocado. Por mi puedes hacer estallar una bomba atómica o iniciar la tercera guerra mundial al invadir Alemania, pero de mi no te vas a librar!. – Le acusó con el dedo por ultima vez y sin mas se regresó a su silla. – Ahora, si me disculpas tengo hambre.

Jasper continuaba petrificado y viendo a Alice comer tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, ni los gritos ni su ofensa a la pobre mesera que ahora no solo veía horrorizada a Alice si no también a Jasper. Y él lo supo entonces, por mas que lo discutiera con ella, jamas accedería a quedarse en algún pueblo, ella estaba decidida y no había poder humano que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión... o quizá si. Ante esto Jasper sonrió de manera malévola, se le acaba de ocurrir, que si hasta ahora nadie había tenido mano dura para con ella, él mismo lo haría, ya venia siendo hora de que alguien hiciera entrar en cintura a esa chiquilla caprichuda que cree que tiene el mundo en sus manos con solo gritar y teñirse el cabello de morado.

Y con estos pensamientos regresó a su asiento y disfrutó del desayuno sin borrar en ningún momento esa sonrisa malévola que solo se ensanchaba mas al ver a Alice.

– Preparate para ser vencida Alice Colour Cullen – pensó Jasper con maldad.

* * *

**Hello!. aqui su irresponsable autora hehe. **

**Bueno chicas, siento haber tardado con la actualizacion, pero como ya me excusé en el capitulo de _Contrato Sexual_, he tenido problemas con mis manos, no estoy muy segura, pero creo que se le llama frialdas en los huesos o algo asi, la cosa es que de estar escribiendo en la compu horas y horas, voy y me baño o me lavo las manos y bueno, eso ha hecho que me den dolores espantosos en la espalda y en las manos. ya me han advertido que me cuide y no sea idiota, que espere un rato antes de ir al agua, pero bueno, es por eso que he tardado, porqué he tenido que escribir de poquito en poquito.**

**A y para las chicas que leen _psicofonias, _lamento no haber subido aun el epilogo, pero es que tampoco he podido terminarlo, tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza para plasmarlas en el epilogo y mis descompuestas manos que no ayudan ¬¬'. pero les prometo dejarlo pronto. aaa porqué ademas de todo tengo mi reloj cronologico interno averiado y se le ha hecho gracioso invertir mis horas de sueño, por las noches mis ojos estan abiertos como un par de canicas y no hago mas que dar vueltas en la cama o ver anime hasta que el sueño llegué, pero cuando menos me lo espero amanece y yo sin dormir nada. hasta las 6 o 7 de la mañana de duermo y no despierto hasta las diez o doce, entonces me cargo un humor espantozo y un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios. pff... en resumen mi vida es una mierda justo en estos momentos XA.**

**Pero ya, cambiando drasticamente de tema, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?. se que han de decir que no ha avanzado nada la historia, pero es esencial conocer todos los cambios de humor de Alice y las reacciones de Jasper (Iratus) y mas importante aun saber que la familia de Alice ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que ella ha sido "Secuestrada". todo esto forma parte importante del rompecabezas, asi que pleace no se desesperen. y para las chicas que me preguntan por Edward y Bella, solo dire que todo a su tiempo, ellos tambien son muy importantes en todo esto. incluso James nos va a servir hehehe. Bueno, hasta aqui le spoiler LOL.**

** nos leemos el proximo sabado y mil gracias por sus Reviews, Alertas, y Favoritos!. **

**mil kisses.**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.  
**


	5. Chapter 4: El acto heroico de Iratus

**Disclaimer: **_De lo aquí presentado únicamente la historia es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los pido prestados y les doy un pequeño giro OoC.

* * *

_

**"La perfección no se trata solo de control. También se trata de dejarlo de lado." **– El Cisne Negro.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Acto heroico de _Iratus_.

.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'imposible de encontrar señor'?, ¿Intenta ser gracioso Renndon?. Porqué temo decirle que mi sentido del humor acaba de irse por el vater".

Carlisle Cullen se encontraba totalmente fuera de si, llevaba dos días enteros esperando a que su hija Alice se dignara a aparecer y también esperando porqué Rouler Renndon, su agente especial le trajera información sobre ella, pero desde ese día hasta ahora, lo único que él le había reportado era que Alice fue vista por ultima vez en una fiesta hacia ya cuatro noches atrás y ahora aparecía diciendo:

– Lo siento mucho señor, pero su hija es imposible de encontrar.

Esto tenía a Carlisle al borde de un ataque de nervios, porqué encima de todo el celular de Alice llevaba apagado ya varios días.

No llamaba, no se presentaba y no era localizada ni por un agente especial. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido esa chiquilla?.

"Lo siento señor, pero...".

"No diga nada Renndon, – interrumpió Carlisle furioso. – solo quiero que se largué de aquí, que busqué a mi hija y que no se atreva a aparecer ante mi hasta tener respuestas satisfactorias. – golpeó su escritorio con furia. – ¿Ha quedado claro?.

Carlisle pudo notar como el agente Renndon ahora parecía estar nervioso y desesperado, inclusive había retrocedido un par de pasos.

"Como el agua señor". Afirmó Renndon con la voz firme pero una postura bastante aterrada.

"Ya se puede ir".

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras de Renndon, el senador Cullen se tumbó sobre su silla, tomó el retrato familiar y delineó la figura de Alice con el dedo índice mientras pensaba:

– ¿Qué diablos pude haber hecho mal?. Es cierto que no he atendido a Alice como debería, pero tampoco es para que ella se comporte de esta manera. Con lo inteligente y perspicaz que es; por lo menos pensé que su postura seria mas madura, no la de una ridícula niña caprichuda.

En realidad Carlisle no estaba muy equivocado en sus pensamientos, Alice era en verdad una chica inteligente, sabía por lo menos tres idiomas aparte de haber llevado dos años de lectura y traducción de latín, tocaba diversos instrumentos musicales como: el piano, el violín e inclusive el arpa (cosa a la cual ella se empeño en aprender), Sabía también bailar ballet y practicaba el dibujo artístico.

En pocas palabras Alice era una chica que durante el siglo XVIII se habría calificado como: agraciada, culta y perfecta. Pero no era si no las actitudes de Alice y sus desesperados intentos de llamar la atención y acabar con su aburrimiento lo que lanzaba por la borda todo lo anterior. Después de todo ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría clasificas como 'agraciada, culta y perfecta' a una chica que gusta de llevar el cabello morado (o cualquier color fantasía) y vivir al ojo de los paparazzis por sus continuos ataques de aburrimiento?.

Definitivamente a ella algo le hacia falta, pero ni Carlisle ni ella tenían la menor idea de que era. Y eso en especifico era lo que mas frustraba al pobre senador.

Se quito los lentes y se froto los ojos cansado, llevaba las ultimas dos noches durmiendo a medias, no podía dejar de preocuparse por Alice, en especial porqué no podía hacer nada mas que esperar a noticias suyas, ni siquiera podía salir a buscarla por los alrededores como lo hacia cuando ella era niña.

Recargó su cabeza entre sus manos, lo ultimo en lo que ahora quería pensar era en que quizá Alice había sido secuestrada, o que había tenido un terrible accidente, pero la verdad eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Con cada pestañeo una imagen distinta aparecía ante él, primero fue Alice en una cámara obscura amarrada de manos y de pies, con los ojos vendados y con una cinta gris en sus labios. Después fue Alice atrapada en un hospital de mala muerte, en medio de un coma y con horribles heridas en todo su cuerpo. Y así el nivel de gravedad iba aumentando, por lo que desesperado se puso en pie de un salto, justo en el momento en que Emmett entraba a su despacho.

"¿Entonces es verdad?". Acusó enfurecido su hijo, tenia los ojos desorbitados de furia y estampo contra su escritorio un periódico con la mayoría de las hojas desordenadas y dobladas en posiciones extrañas.

"No se a que te refieres Emmett, pero quiero que sepas...".

"No sabes a que me refiero". Vociferó Emmett y tomó una vez mas el periódico.

Comenzó a hojearlo con tal violencia que estas casi se desbarataban entre sus manazas de jugador profesional.

"Alice _Colour, _la noticia del momento. Hemos recibido información importante sobre la chica favorita de todos los paparazzis, esta vez no con un ataque de locura en una cafetería, o una noche en prisión por conducir en estado de ebriedad o cualquier cosa a las cuales estamos acostumbrados a asociar con Alice.

No, esta vez el tema es su _desaparición__, _pues según sabemos desde la noche del sábado pasado, ni ella ni su flamante Audi han aparecido por su casa o se han comunicado con alguien cercano a ella.

¿Sera acaso que el que su casi-cuñada Rosalie Hale, haya tomado la atención de los paparazzis por semanas, la pusieran celosa?. Esa podría ser una explicación de como al igual que la señorita Hale, Alice _Colour _ha desaparecido cual si la tierra se la hubiese tragado... (Para leer el articulo completo ir a la pagina 32).". Emmett lanzó el periódico una vez mas al escritorio, y Carlisle que había estado escuchando aquello con furia y odio puro, estos sentimientos se esfumaron al ver el rostro vulnerable de Emmett.

"¿Cómo diablos paso esto?. – chilló Emmett, era obvio que intentaba mantenerse firme ante su padre, pero el dolor se reflejaba perfectamente en sus ojos caramelo y en su voz. – Primero Rose, ahora Alice. ¡¿Qué madres le he hecho al mundo?".

Golpeó con fuerza el escritorio de su padre, importándole un reverendo pepino que la madera hubiera adoptado la figura de sus nudillos.

"Emmett, esto no es... – intentó hablar Carlisle, pero ante sus ojos volvió a pasar ese desfile de imágenes que incluían a Alice siendo presa de algo horrible. – ella esta bien Emmett, seguramente solo esta... bueno, no lo sé yo... – En realidad él no tenía nada que decir, por mas que le diera vueltas no encontraba el motivo por el cual Alice estuviera haciendo eso.

¿Quería decir eso que ella en verdad se encontraba mal?.

. . .

"Iratus, eso duele... ¡Mucho!". Chilló Alice mientras brincaba de un lado a otro sosteniendo su mano derecha con la izquierda.

"Te dije que no lo hicieras, ahora no vengas a llorar conmigo". Señaló Jasper, quien le había dicho hasta el cansancio que no intentara poner gasolina al carro o de lo contrario iba machucarse los dedos con la manguera y además se mancharía la ropa de gasolina.

Y allí estaba el resultado, tal como él lo había predicho, Alice estaba lastimada, manchada y aparte de todo gritaba.

"No es mi culpa que no me hayas explicado bien". Se defendió Alice, alzando el rostro a manera de indignación. Eso era lo ultimo que le faltaba, que el incompetente Iratus la responsabilizara a ella de haberse lesionado.

Había que ser idiota para hacer tal cosa, ella hizo exactamente lo que el le indicó y aun así se lastimo; y ahora que lo pensaba... el olor de la gasolina era horrible, mejor se alejaba de ella.

"Iré al baño, pero me llevaré las llaves del auto".

Alice tomó las llaves que habían estado pegadas al seguro de la gasolina del auto y se alejó a grandes zancadas, maldiciendo por lo bajo y pateando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

– Es todo culpa de Iratus – Pensó con furia una vez que entro al baño y descubrió la enorme mancha de gasolina en sus caros pantalones atubados.

En el fondo ella sabía que él le había advertido no una vez, si no muchas veces que no podría hacerlo, pero responsabilizarse de sus actos o culpar de todo a Iratus, era naturalmente mas fácil y menos problemático culparlo a el.

Lo había hecho así toda su vida, ante cada tropiezo o caída que ella tenía, siempre era mas fácil culpar a otros aun cuando ni siquiera lograba engañarse a si misma.

"Esta maldita mancha no se quita". Gruño enfadada y lanzando otro trozo de papel por el retrete.

Llevaba ya un largo rato haciendo lo mismo, cortaba un gran trozo de papel sanitario y lo refregaba contra la tela, pero por mas que intentaba la mancha estaba igual.

Una capa de sudor perlaba ahora su frente, pero ni eso o la horrible sensación claustrofóbica la podían hacer declinar a su lucha por eliminar esa mancha gigantesca, porqué además de todo, a la _bendita _mancha se le ocurrió que quizá seria muy gracioso plantarse en la parte interna de su muslo derecho, dando de lejos la impresión de que Alice había tenido un _accidente _al ir al baño.

"Esto es una mierda. – Gritó enfurecida, ya que a estas alturas el fuerte olor de la gasolina se había esparcido en su totalidad por el, ya de por si, mugriento y pestilente baño. – Esto vas a pagármelo muy caro Iratus". Se prometió en voz alta al tiempo que con una patada a la puerta abría el cubículo en el que había estado metida.

En cuanto se encontró fuera de ese pequeño y caluroso baño, el aire fresco le golpeó en el rostro, a pesar de que aun estaba en la habitación que contenía los baños y lavabos, este era aun mejor que ese pequeño infierno que se le llamaba cubículo de baño.

"¿Te encuentras bien?". Le preguntó una amable viejecita a la cual Alice se limitó a fulminar con la mirada mientras caminaba a los lavabos para esta vez intentar eliminar la mancha con algo de agua.

No llego ni a abrir el grifo oxidado de agua, cuando Iratus irrumpió en el baño de chicas como si se tratase de un huracán.

"¡Alice!". Chillaba con los ojos desorbitados, acercándose cada vez mas a Alice con un periódico en sus manos, hasta que llegó a ella y la tomo por los hombros. "¡Alice, no puedo creerlo, tienes que...!".

"Desgraciado, canalla, pecoro, libidinoso, hijo de Satán".

La viejecita como podía golpeaba a Jasper con su bolso directamente en la cabeza, y con cada golpe decía una palabra distinta.

"Oiga señora, ¿Qué chingados le pasa?... – preguntó él y se giró justo en el momento el que la anciana tomaba vuelo con su bolso y atinaba directamente a la nariz de Iratus. – ¡Auch!".

Alice fue testigo de como el se tambaleaba ante semejante golpe, incluso pudo ver como sus ojos se ensanchaban de dolor y supo que debía hacer algo ya que la viejecita continuaba golpeándolo.

"Oiga, – ella se interpuso entre Jasper y la anciana. – no haga eso, él no me estaba haciendo nada". Explicó.

"Oh, lo siento tanto hija, pero llegó así de repente y enojado. No tenia idea de que era tu esposo". Los colores fueron y vinieron del rostro de Alice, quien había alcanzado la mano de Iratus que cubría su cara.

"Si, tiene razón. – explicó con las mejillas rojas cual señal de Stop!. – No lo es".

Jaló a Iratus de la mano y lo llevo casi a rastras de regreso al auto. Sin importarle en lo mas mínimo que la anciana se quedase perpleja y que Iratus expresara su inconformidad varias veces, llamando a la anciana 'Vieja loca y paranoica'.

"Ya deja de chillar, solo te ha golpeado la nariz, no es para tanto ¿o si?". Preguntó Alice, que no daba crédito a lo patético que había resultado ser Jasper. ¿Tanto por una simple golpe en la nariz?. No es como si lo hubieran apuñalado o disparado. ¿No se supone que el es el chico malo?. Cada vez Alice desconfiaba mas de la resistencia e inteligencia de su 'secuestrador'.

"Bueno, lo es si nunca antes haz recibido un golpe en la cara". replicó él al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del auto con furia.

Alice estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo al ver el rostro enfurecido de Iratus, no es como si eso la atemorizaba. ¡Que va!, solo lo hacia mas cómico. No, en realidad el hecho por el cual no se reía es porqué aun continuaba molesta por la mancha de gasolina en su pantalón.

"No me mires así Cullen, a lo que me refiero es que nunca nadie había conseguido golpearme en el rostro. Digamos que mis reflejos son bastante buenos, – alardeó y Alice rodó los ojos. – y no le cae nada bien a mi ego que en dos días una niñata de pelo morado y una anciana loca consiguieran golpearme el rostro ¡como si nada!".

"A claro, así es como se le dice ahora a ser extremadamente incompetente en cuanto a los ataques de chicas". Se apresuró a replicar Alice, como siempre con tono burlesco y con sus ojos brillando de excitación. Por ahora se había olvidado del incidente de la gasolina.

"Llamalo como quieras, – escupió Jasper de malos modos. – después de todo me da igual".

Y dicho eso Jasper fijó su vista en la carretera, hasta en el mas mínimo detalle de esta, todo con tal de no mirar a la ridículamente baja y pelimorada chica sentada a su lado.

Pero ni siquiera el hecho de que Jasper no la mirara directamente, había conseguido que ella no se metiera con él, por el contrarió ella había encontrado miles de apodos con que llamarlo, entre los que encabezaban la lista estaban: libidinoso ataca ancianas, hijo de satán vencido por una chica y pateado por una chica.

Quizá los apodos no eran los mas ingeniosos del mundo, pero a Alice le habían servido como distracción mientras recorrían largos bancos de carretera en las que lo único que había por ver si se asomaba por la ventana eran sembradios, pastizales o montañas.

De esa manera, el sol cayó y con él se fue el buen humor de Alice, las tripas le gruñían de hambre y la diversión que iratus y la anciana le habían proporcionado, ahora le parecía mas bien aburrida.

"De todas maneras, ¿Qué ibas a decirme cuando entraste al baño de chicas?, – preguntó ella. – antes claro de ser _brutalmente _atacado por la abuela de Yakie-chan_"._ finalizó la oración con agudo sarcasmo, pero mas por molestarlo que por su propia diversión.

"Solo olvidalo, es algo sin importancia". Respondió él sin despegar la vista de el frente y ligeramente nervioso, pero por suerte Alice no se percato de ello.

"Oh, bueno". Fue la respuesta de ella.

Pero lo cierto es que si era algo importante, de hecho era lo que había tenido a Jasper distraído durante la mayor parte del camino, tanto que ni siquiera le habían importado los miles de apodos que Alice le había dado.

El motivo por el cual el había corrido al baño de chicas, era un periódico que ahora se encontraba en un bote de basura de la misma gasolinera donde lo había comprado. En ese periódico se mostraba una gran fotografía de Alice, con el pelo rojo sangre y una expresión exceptica en el rostro. Y el articulo que lo acompañaba, trataba sobre la misteriosa desaparición de la misma, como sus padres acaban de darse cuenta de que ella no estaba en casa desde hacia días e incluso se le comparaba con su desaparecida _casi-cuñada _Rosalie Hale. Y era eso principalmente lo que a Jasper le había hecho perder el valor de mostrárselo a Alice. No se podía arriesgar con ese asunto, pero por otro lado. ¿Qué clase de padres descubren que su hija ha desaparecido cuatro días después?. Ahora comprendía porqué ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas ganar su atención, aun por medio de locuras imperdonables, como por ejemplo: seguir a un completo desconocido, que no solo se ha robado su auto; si no que además se niega a decirle su nombre.

En verdad Alice estaba desesperada por un poco de atención. Jasper se arriesgó a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo y la descubrió mirando aburridamente por la ventana, parecía estar muy concentrada en algo, ya que además tenia el ceño ligeramente fruncido y su mano derecha estaba hecha puño. En el fondo Alice _Colour _Cullen, solo buscaba llamar la atención, sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar por ello.

"Oye ¿te encuentras bien?". Preguntó en tono amable Jasper.

"¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?. – preguntó a manera de respuesta y Jasper se arrepintió de haber hablado. – ¿No se dan cuenta de que es molesto?. Primero esa anciana, ahora tu. ¿Acaso tengo un letrero en la frente que dice 'Pregunté por como me encuentro'?". Escupió con enojo Alice, pero aun cuando Jasper no tenia idea de que diablos hablaba, supo que ella se encontraba muy molesta, mas consigo misma que con alguien mas.

"Si bueno, olvidaba que no debo preocuparme por ti". Espetó él en un tonó que intentaba ser despreocupado.

"Así es". Afirmó ella y los ojos de Jasper flamearon con coraje. ¿Acaso era idiota además de todo esa niña?. Busca llamar la atención y cuando lo hace se escapa por la tangente. Solo dios y ella pueden entender ese complejo cerebro.

"Bien". Finalizó él.

"Bien". Coincidió ella, y por unos momentos el silencio incomodó y pesado se apodero del ambiente.

"Tengo hambre". Rompió finalmente el silencio Alice.

"¿Ahora vuelves a hablar?" preguntó Jasper en tono de burla.

"Es porqué tengo hambre, pero creeme que de ser mi decisión no te diría ni media palabra".

Jasper suspiró. Sinceramente comenzaba a cansarse de esa situación, era tan predecible pero a la vez era toda una telaraña de reacciones por parte de Alice.

"Si es tan molesta mi presencia y el viajar conmigo te molesta. ¿Por qué lo haces?". Cuestionó Jasper cansado de la situación.

"¿Ahora eres pepe grillo?. Mira solo conduce a un jodido mini-super, deja que compre un montón de frituras y te aseguro me mantendrás ocupada por al menos unas horas". Propuso Alice.

Era sin duda arriesgado, Jasper lo sabía, su cuerpo entero de hecho se lo decía, pero pensar que Alice se mantendría calmada por unas horas, era sin duda un premio que valía el esfuerzo.

"Muy bien, pero sera solo un momento". Coincidió y se desvío de la carretera estatal para tomar un camino mas bien rural.

"Pero te advierto, que si tardas una eternidad como lo hiciste esta mañana. – advirtió. – me iré y no me importa sí...".

"Lo que digas Iratus, – dijo dándole el avión. – mira detente en el súper de esa gasolinera". Señaló la gasolinera que se encontraba un poco lejos de ellos. Y donde ciertamente había un mini-super que anunciaba '24 horas'.

Jasper bufó con indignación, pero no tuvo mas remedió que detenerse en el mini-super.

"No tardaré mucho". Aseguró ella y bajó del auto notablemente emocionada, casi corrió hacia el mini-super.

"Ridícula". Murmuró el rubio mientras agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Pero tampoco podía negar que era divertido verla actuar así. Parecía una niña pequeña de cinco años a la que le dan diez minutos en una juguetería para comprar todo lo que pueda.

En realidad para Jasper era un riesgo que ella estuviera sola allá adentro, ella solía ser muy engañosa. ¿Qué le aseguraba que en esos momentos no estaba delatándolo con los encargados del lugar?.

Levanto la cabeza, ligeramente preocupado, era demasiado riesgo debía admitirlo, así que rápidamente se giró para buscar en el asiento de atrás sus binoculares. Podía sentir la ansiedad recorriéndole el cuerpo y al estar agachado como estaba podía escuchar claramente los latidos de su corazón.

Continuó buscando, y removiendo su bolsa en busca de los malditos binoculares, pero por mas que los buscaba estos no aparecían. Ahora mas que ansioso estaba desesperado.

Una vez mas se volteó a ver a Alice en el mini-super y por un segundo pensó en arrancar el auto y huir a toda velocidad, puesto que ante sus ojos estaba ella hablando con un hombre que llevaba traje y lentes negros.

¿Quién mierda lleva lentes obscuros en la noche?.

El corazón de Jasper latía muy rápido, pero igual de rápido su cerebro trabajaba, estaba ya por largarse de allí cuando la mirada suplicante de Alice se giró hacia él, sus ojos grises se fijaron en los suyos, aun cuando el sabía que no podía verlo debido al cristal polarizado del auto, parecía que ella sabia exactamente donde se encontraba él. Y Jasper se congeló, nunca antes algo de esta naturaleza lo había conseguido, pero así estaban las cosas, su corazón había sido conmovido por ese par de dagas plateadas y no tenia idea de porqué.

Entonces lo supo, Alice no estaba delatándolo, ella estaba en problemas. En serios problemas.

Bajó del auto y con cerro con un fuerte portazo antes de correr al interior del mini-super, para rescatar a Alice de las garras de ese idiota trajeado.

"Alice". Gritó en cuanto entró, y tanto el hombre que sostenía la muñeca de Alice, la encargada de la tienda que miraba boquiabierta la escena y por supuesto Alice se giraron a ver a Jasper.

"¡Iratus!". Chilló Alice e intentó soltarse de el brazo que la aprisionaba. Más sus movimientos fueron en vano, era demasiado débil en comparación de él tipo que la sostenía.

"Tu, – Dijo Jasper en tono autoritario. – sueltala ahora mismo".

El hombre lo miraba con escepticismo, y sin embargo no relajó su postura ni tampoco soltó a Alice. En su lugar dio unos pasos hacia adelante y dijo:

"No sé quien eres tú, pero tengo ordenes del Senador Cullen para llevarme a Alice y por lo tanto...".

"A mi me importa una mierda, por mi te pudo enviar Barak Obama; pero si no sueltas a Alice ahora mismo, te juro que te arrepentirás". – Soltó Jasper totalmente furioso por la manera en que ese idiota estaba tratando a Alice y por supuesto por ser un completo estúpido con síntomas de falso héroe.

Conocía a la perfección el riesgo que corría al exponerse de esa manera, no solo la operación entera estaban en juego, si no que también su propio pellejo y aun así se mantenía firme en su amenaza.

"Dejate de juegos hombre, mejor apartate de mi camino, si no quieres ser el principal sospechoso a la desaparición de la señorita Cullen". Levantó el brazo de Alice ante esto ultimo y Jasper solo sintió hervir la sangre en sus venas.

"Bien". Afirmó con los dientes fuertemente apretados antes de apartarse del camino entre el hombre y la puerta.

Alice se sintió traicionada, estaba claro en sus ojos. Le había pedido ayuda a Jasper para huir y el la había dejado en los brazos del lobo. Pero lo que Alice no sabía era el plan que Jasper ya había maquinado en su cabeza.

"Eso es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho, – declaró el hombre mientras iniciaba su camino hacia el exterior, tirando de Alice por el brazo. – de esta manera nada te relacionara con ella".

"Claro". Respondió Jasper en un tono frío que hizo que a Alice se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca de miedo. ¿Ese era Iratus?. En realidad no lo parecía.

La puerta del mini-super se abrió, dejando sonar la campanilla y antes de que esta volviera a cerrarse, justo cuando el hombre de negro iba a atravezarla, Jasper golpeó con fuerza la cabeza del hombre contra la puerta de cristal.

"¡Iratus!". Gritó Alice asustada y mirando con los ojos desorbitados a Jasper, quien tenía totalmente la mirada de un psicopata.

La encargada también gritó, y no solo eso. Además corrió a refugiarse al interior de el baño. Por otro lado el hombre de negro ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre proveniente de la frente, para ser exactos en el sitio que su cabeza se había impactado con fuerza contra el vidrio.

"¿Ir...Ira...tus?. – Preguntó con la voz rota Alice, pues su expresión psicópata aun no se iba. Tenia los ojos abiertos de mas, el labio ligeramente fruncido hacia arriba y las aletas de la nariz se hinchaban y descinchaban con su errática respiración, inclusive un mechón de su cabello rubio estaba pegado en su frente. – Tra...tranquilizate, si. ya...ya pasó".

"No, aun no". Declaró Jasper, y sin detenerse a dar explicación fue a través de una puerta que rezaba: 'Solo personal autorizado'.

Alice por su lado se quedo allí, de pie junto al hombre inconsciente a su lado. Por un momento ella había pensado que Jasper la abandonaría a su suerte con ese estúpido guardia de su padre. Se sintió usada y traicionada por él, porqué aun cuando no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y que él estaba con ella por meras amenazas de ella, el que la dejara como si nada ante una adversidad la había hecho sentirse furiosa. ¿Qué clase de hombre era Iratus para hacer algo así?. Más cuando la puerta de cristal se impactó con la cara del guardia Alice se sintió estúpida por haber desconfiado de las habilidades de Iratus, después de todo era un maldito maestro del robo y el engaño ¿no?.

"Esta listo, ahora larguemonos de aquí". Apuró él en cuanto salió de ese cuarto prohibido al que había entrado.

Alice no contestó nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y salir tras Jasper simplemente saltando el cuerpo inconsciente de hombre, asegurándose de darle una fuerte patada en las bolas a su paso; de esa manera cuando el imbécil abriera los ojos además de todo tendría un severo dolor de bolas.

"¿Te encuentras bi...?". Jasper se interrumpió a media pregunta y se limitó a entrar al auto sin decir nada mas.

Una sonrisa se plantó en el rostro de Alice, estaba segura que Iratus iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero al recordar lo que le había contestado la ultima vez se había abstenido a hacerlo.

"Estoy bien Jasper, muchas gracias". Contestó ella a la pregunta inconclusa de Jasper, dejándolo perplejo y por unos segundos boquiabierto.

"Ah... esto... si, – se aclaró la garganta y arrancó el auto. – que bueno que estés bien. Pero... si ese era uno de los hombres de tu padre. ¿no era mejor que te marcharas con él?".

Se arriesgó una vez mas a mirarla a través de sus pestañas y pudo ver como componía una sonrisa burlesca.

"¿Dije que te acompañaría no?. – replicó como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo y Jasper se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. – Además si me llevaban de regresó lo mas seguro es que me obligarían a hablar y no es que yo fuera a delatarte; pero es mejor no arriesgarse".

"¿Debo entender que lo hacías por mi bien?". Preguntó alzando la ceja y mirando a Alice directamente a la cara.

"Aun cuando lo dudes Iratus". Declaró la pelimorada quien en cuanto dijo eso escondió su rostro tras un largo mechón de cabello morado.

Jasper no pudo evitar soltar una risa despreocupada. Si antes pensaba que Alice estaba aferrada a ir con él por un simple capricho suyo y aunque quizá ante los ojos de muchos Alice era una chiquilla loca que encontraba divertido romper todo tipo de reglas u otros pensarían que solo buscaba desprestigiar a su padre. Pero él ahora entendía que el verdadero motivo (a parte de llamar la atención de sus padres), era que en realidad lo que hacia era romper toda clase de estereotipos idiotas entre la gente rica. Ella no quería ser la chica perfecta que se casa con el chico perfecto solo por conveniencia de sus familias. No, ella buscaba ser distinta, totalmente distinta y quería que sus padres vieran lo que ella conseguía por méritos propios.

Si que era fácil saber más de Alice, no entendía como es que su familia no la conocía, si tan solo prestando atención un poco a sus acciones uno se entera de muchas cosas. Ni siquiera su _informante, _que se había instalado en casa de los Cullen, le había dicho que ella era así de independiente.

Volteó a ver a Alice al pensar en su informante y un nudo se le formo en la garganta al recordar el articulo que había leído esa mañana en el periódico. ¿Sera que algún día se atrevería a confesar su secreto?.

Lo mejor era que no, regresó su vista al frente. ¿Qué caso tenía decírselo?. Al fin y al cabo ellos no tenían ninguna clase de relación, en cuanto esto acabara ambos tomarían sus propios caminos.

* * *

**Mujeres! her Regresado!.**

**waa... creanme, en serio creanme que me dolió en el alma dejarlas por dos semanas, pero no tuve alternativa. es que tuve que viajar a Guadalajara por unos asuntos de la universidad a la que voy a entrar, aparte mi papá vino desde nogales y ademas de todo el dolor de mis manos persiste, asi que voy despacito escribiendo, pero les prometo que este sabado que viene tendran puntualmente el capitulo (I promised). **

**En fin, ¿Qué tal el capitulo eh?. ¿Cuál sera ese secreto que Jasper esconde?. ¿Qué tiene que ver con el articulo del periodico que Emmett le leyó a Carlisle?. **

**Se aceptan teorias!..**

**Bueno, me voy, estoy leyendo unas historias de Harry Potter que en verdad me tienen cautivada hehehe y tambien estoy leyendo el manga de Ouran High school host club, hahaha es divertidisimo, se los recomiendo de corazón hehehe. **

**Mil besos frios!.**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Un día muy largo

**Disclaimer: **_De lo aquí presentado únicamente la historia es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los pido prestados y les doy un pequeño giro OoC.

* * *

_

**¿Se puede saber, en nombre de los calzones bombachos de Merlín, qué te ha pasado?**

Ronald Weasley.  
Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Capitulo 12. La magia es poder

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Un día muy largo.**

.

"¡Y cómo Rayos iba yo a saber!".

El grito de Jasper era de frustración, coraje y odio. Todo esto consigo mismo; Con una patada cerró la puerta del copiloto de el flamante Audi y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, rodeó el auto para subirse al asiento del conductor.

Todo este asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos, cosa que nunca le había pasado, definitivamente estaba probando últimamente todo lo que hacía unos meses, mientras planeaba el robo, ni siquiera se habría imaginado. Pero justo ahora su suerte no podría ser peor.

Su plan había fallado, su polizonte lo había vencido, una anciana y una niña lo habían golpeado en la cara y ahora se sentía como perro enjaulado, sin nada que pudiera hacer, solo con Alice en el asiento del copiloto; con los ojos cerrados, la respiración errática y probablemente tan débil que ni siquiera puede sostener su propia cabeza.

"Voy a salvarte Alice, no me importa si muero en el intento. Tú no vas a morir". Le prometió Jasper, aun como una oveja acorralada por un feroz lobo.

Sin embargo Alice hizo su mejor esfuerzo y sonrío, sonrisa que bastó para que Jasper se decidiera y pisando a fondo el acelerador, saliera del estacionamiento, como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiera.

Buscaba con desesperación a su alrededor, pero no había ningún hospital o algún medico particular, vaya, tan así que ni siquiera podía localizar una maldita farmacia. Pero que hermoso lugar es Whichita, Kansas, pensó sarcástico, muy ciudad del aire, pero ninguna puta farmacia.

¡Jodida bolsa de Alice!, ¡jodido guardia de su padre!, ¡jodida enfermedad rara!, ¡jodido Jasper!, ¡idiota!. Lo único que ahora le quedaba, en medio de su desesperación era maldecir, contra todo y contra todos, inclusive contra él mismo.

Y todo había comenzado esa misma mañana, con unos inocentes y nada peligrosos sandwiches de atún.

Desde ahora Jasper odiaba el atún.

Había ido a comprar unas latas de atún y otras cuantas de verduras, luego había comprado pan de caja e incluso mayonesa.

Al salir de la habitación doble que había rentado, para él y para Alice, ella estaba completamente dormida; así que para nada se preocupó, simplemente tomo sus cosas y se marchó a comprar las cosas que necesitaría para preparar sandwiches de atún.

De esta manera se evitaría el ataqué diario de Alice y su: '¡Quiero Comer!'. ¿Qué clase de chica hace eso en cuanto se levanta?, ¿no se supone que las chicas sienten culpas de comer y hasta de beber agua?; pero bueno, para que se asustaba, si sabía de sobra que ella era rara en extremo, totalmente lo opuesto a lo que una chica normal suele ser.

Terminó de hacer las compras y regresó al hotel con pasos rápidos, pero con la mente navegando muy lejos de allí, pensando todavía en lo rara que era Alice, en las cosas que esos últimos días había podido descubrir de su personalidad y sobre todo pensando en ese obscuro secreto que él mantenía guardado en el fondo de si mismo bajo unos cuantos candados y losas metálicas y que aun así lo hacía sentirse vulnerable, bastaba con que los grandes y curiosos ojos de Alice se asomaran por los suyos para ponerlo a titiritar como solo lo haría estar en Alaska en pleno invierno. Sus barreras, candados y losas se venían abajo y tenía que huir de su mirada a como diera lugar.

Y eso precisamente lo tenía así de ansioso, ¿Cómo se supone que va a recorrer el país a lado de Alice, si ni siquiera puede mirarla a los ojos, sin sentir ganas de correr?. Sólo le quedaba hablar y actuar con frialdad, incluso obedecer las locas y paranoicas peticiones de Alice, tal como lo haría un bien entrenado cachorro, pero decidió no pensar mucho en ello.

Entró al lobby del hotel bastante contrariado, y se disponía ya a llamar el ascensor, cuando una cabellera morada y revuelta llamó su atención al pasar corriendo por su lado izquierdo, en dirección al cuarto de aseo.

Jasper no estaba del todo seguro, había sido quizá solo un juego de su mente, después de todo el pensar mucho en esa cabellera morada ahora lo hacia tener alucinaciones; Que seguía ahora, ¿Esquizofrenia quizá?.

La sola idea de que no podría escapar del agudo sarcasmo de Alice ni en su propia cabeza, hizo que se estremeciera. Definitivamente esto era demasiado, tal vez simplemente se tratara de otra chica con... ¿Cabello morado?. Pasó saliva ruidosamente, decidió a olvidarse del asunto, así que con el corazón en la garganta y la mano temblorosa llamó el ascensor.

La puerta aun no se abría de todo cuando de la nada alguien lo empujó con fuerza hacia adelante, obligándolo a entrar al ascensor y casi darse de bruces contra el alfombrado y sucio piso de este.

"¡Que mierda se supone que...!".

"Shh... callate Iratus". La voz de Alice le mando el alma a los pies. Sonaba preocupada, mas que preocupada ansiosa, nerviosa y desesperada. ¿Qué diablos había hecho esa chiquilla loca ahora?.

Porqué... no era esquizofrenia ¿verdad?. Se arriesgó a echar un vistazo y casi suspiro al ver que ella realmente estaba allí, no era una alucinación, era real y... realmente había hecho algo malo. Jodida suerte.

"Alice, te exijo que me digas ahora mismo ¿Qué diab...?".

"Callate". Volvió a decir Alice, esta vez cubriendo la boca de Jasper con sus manos.

"No seas ridícula, – se quejó él y alejó la diminuta mano de Alice de su boca. – no hay nadie que nos escuché aquí". Razonó y Alice relajó su postura.

"Tienes razón Iratus. – Replicó ella con un suspiro que solo logró confundir mas al pobre Jasper. – Pero no te acostumbres, por lo general tus respuestas son estúpidas". Atacó ella alzando ambas cejas, de forma que se hacía la listilla y no terminaba de aceptar que, por esta vez, Jasper en verdad tenía razón.

"¿Cómo es que volví a ser Iratus?". Soltó Jasper sin pensar, y casi al mismo tiempo sintió ganas de abrir la escotilla de salida de emergencias, trepar hasta salir del cuarto y dejar que el ascensor lo aplastara al continuar ascendiendo.

"¿De qué hablas?". Preguntó Alice confundida.

"De nada, – Contestó él rubio con la vista fija en sus zapatos, tal como si estos fueran lo mas increíble del mundo. – Solo olvidalo ¿quieres?".

Alice alzó la ceja dudando y observó a Jasper de pies a cabeza, pero decidió que en definitiva no era algo en lo que pensar ahora. Tenia cosas mas importantes en las que perder el tiempo.

Por otro lado Jasper si que lo había pensado, habían pasado casi tres días desde la vez que se ese hombre de negro había intentado llevarse a Alice; mismo día que ella lo había llamado 'Jasper', no Iratus, no Idiota, no ¿'Baka*'?, en fin; ninguno de sus ridículos apodos, esa vez ella lo había llamado Jasper. ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo diablos lo supo?, ¿Desde cuando lo sabía?, ¿Por qué lo había dicho solo entonces?. Esas eran las preguntas que Jasper se hacia desde el momento en que Alice dijo: "Estoy bien Jasper, muchas gracias".

Y si lo pensaba un poco mas, estaba totalmente seguro que su cabeza no lo resistiría y terminaría por explotar, así que si ya había sacado el tema a colación...

"Pensándolo bien... si importa". Afirmó tras mucho pensarlo y con la determinación de un soldado enviado a la guerra por su general.

"¿Ahora de qué hablas?". Preguntó Alice, quien miraba con nerviosismo la plumilla que indicaba en que piso se encontraban y a cual se dirigían.

"Esto... – Y así, la determinación de acero de Jasper se fue como el agua del vater. – De... ¿qué es... lo qué esta... pasando?. Si, claro. – afirmó titubeante. – de eso hablo.

Alice despegó la vista de el indicador y miró escéptica a Jasper, quien no podía mantenerse quieto, menos ahora con la mirada calificativa de ella fija en él.

Tragó saliva e intentó con todo su autocontrol, mantenerse firme en su palabra; pero era difícil, mas aun si Alice lo observaba de arriba a abajo una y otra vez sin parar.

"Están aquí". Exclamó ella finalmente y por supuesto Jasper no le entendió; en su mente tenía ya una batalla que liberar entre: ¿Por qué mierda hago esto? Y ¿Pero cómo diablos lo supo?.

"¿Sigues en la tierra Jasper?, ¿o definitivamente tu cerebro colapso?. – atacó ella como siempre en ese tono de burla bastante hiriente, más no fue ese el motivo por el cual Jasper la miraba boquiabierto. – ¿Debo guardar un minuto de silencio en su nombre?".

"Tú...". la señaló acusadoramente.

"Yo". Imitó Alice en alguna especie de parodia de Tarzan.

"Como... Ellos...".

"¿Vas a seguir nombrando los pronombres personales?. – interrumpió la chica con absolutamente nada de paciencia. – En tal caso deja que te ayude, así terminaras con esta mierda. – tomo aire profundamente y luego recito: – Yo, tú, el, nosotros, ustedes y ellos. ¿Bien?".

Cuando Alice terminó de hablar se giró hacia Jasper, pero este seguía como en shock, no se movía, no respondía, hasta parecía no estar respirando.

Más en su interior Jasper, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

"Eres imposible Alice Cullen". Escupió con desden justo cuando el elevador abría sus puertas.

Él salió pisando fuerte, totalmente furioso e ignorando por completo los chillidos que Alice pegaba se dirigió a su habitación.

Lo único que él quería era comer sus malditos sanwiches de atún, descansar un rato y continuar ese estresante viaje con cierta pelimorada que lo había puesto furioso. Más sus deseos se vieron frustrados, cuando Alice lo jaló del brazo y corrió en dirección opuesta a la que se encontraba la habitación.

"¿Ahora a donde...?".

"Shh...". Acalló una vez mas ella, provocando a Jasper un instantáneo deja vu.

"Entra aquí". Ordenó y empujó a Jasper dentro de un pequeño y asfixiante cuarto de aseo, para después entrar ella y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

De esa manera el día tranquilo de Jasper acababa de irse a la basura, ahora se encontraba atrapado en un cuarto de 2 x 2, que además estaba atestado de escobas, trapeadores, cubetas y productos de limpieza, dando como resultado que él y Alice estuvieran apretujados unos contra otro. Él estaba de pie, ligeramente encorvado, un palo de escoba le presionaba la espalda al final de las costillas, mientras que los pelos de un hediondo trapeador colgaba amenazante sobre su cabeza y sus ingredientes para sandwiches de atún estaban tirados y olvidados en el suelo. Por su lado Alice estaba de pie con el cuerpo completamente pegado a la puerta de madera, pero su espalda, en especial su cuello, se encontraban muy cerca de Jasper, tanto que incluso podía sentir la respiración de este a la altura de su oído y eso no era nada bueno, puesto que le estaba poniendo la carne de gallina.

"Menos mal que no soy claustrofóbico". Se quejó Jasper en un tono que intentaba ser cómico, pero que mas bien sonaba resignado, y Alice que mas que molesta se encontraba nerviosa por la cercanía de Iratus se limitó a responder en tono hiriente.

"Si, creo que sería bastante patético a tu edad temerle a Santa Claus, ¿no crees?".

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

"¿Santa Claus?". Preguntó el rubio completamente molesto, pero sin embargo cuidando que su tono de voz no fuera muy alto, lo ultimo que necesitaba es que alguien los encontrara en esa posición tan comprometedora. Si eso pasaba, lo mas seguro es que al día siguiente estarían en la portada de un sin fin de periódicos y revistas de chismes.

Ya podía imaginar los encabezados:

'El nuevo ligue de Alice _Colour _y ella fueron atrapados en un cuarto de aseo de un hotel de mala muerte.'

Solo pensarlo le ponía la carne de gallina; bueno, era eso o el hecho de que Alice estaba demasiado cerca de él y no dejaba de moverse. Pero que más da, no es como si a él le importara eso.

Estaba aun molesto, así que tomó a Alice de las manos y la obligó a girarse, fue totalmente una hazaña, por supuesto, tomando en cuenta el inexistente espacio entre ellos y claro la oposición de ella. Así que como pudo se encargó de que quedaran frente a frente, tenía mucho que decirle y no iba a tolerar que ella lo ignorara dándole la espalda. Y si ella pensaba que al estar de frente con escasos diez centímetros de distancia de Jasper sería suficiente para ponerlo nervioso y de esa manera evitar que le preguntara cosas, estaba muy equivocada.

"Dejemonos de cosas y dime de una vez por todas ¿qué rayos te pasa hoy?". Exigió al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta con la mano, justo a lado de donde estaba el cuello de Alice y se quedaba allí esperando una respuesta, de esta manera Alice tendría que responder y por una vez no iba a salirse por la tangente.

"¿Realmente quieres discutir esto aquí Jasper?".

Y allí estaba de nuevo, ella llamándolo por su nombre, ¿Cómo mierda sabía su nombre?.

Esto basto para acabar con su determinación, a pesar de que él sospechaba que había sido su plan desde el principio no pudo evitar que el torrencial de preguntaras arrasara una vez mas con su mente, tal y como lo venían haciendo los últimos días.

"Wow, te has puesto verde". Observó Alice, causando que el color de Jasper una vez mas cambiara, esta vez a un ligero color carmesí.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?". Exigió él, gracias a dios sin titubear.

"¿Saber?, ¿Saber qué?". Respondió ella fingiendo inocencia.

"No te hagas la lista conmigo Cullen, sabes muy bien que". Contraatacó Jasper y clavó su mirada de hierro en los ojos de Alice que lo miraban divertidos y por solo una vez él no se sintió vulnerable, esta vez se sintió fuerte.

"Esta bien, – se rindió ella y como pudo alzó las palmas de las manos a manera de rendición. – lo vi en tu cartera hace un par de días, mientras dormías y roncabas como un león, pero jamas imagine que fuera tu nombre real".

¿Eso era todo?. A Jasper le dio un tic. Y pensar que paso días y días, rompiéndose la cabeza, arrancándose el cabello, exprimiendose el cerebro, todo en busca de una respuesta lógica a sus preguntas, cuando la respuesta era incluso mas obvia y lógica que las preguntas mismas.

Sin duda todo este asunto era una patada en las bolas para su ego, mas que para su ego lo era para todo su ser, tanto física, moral, psicológica y de cualquier tipo, a Jasper acababa de verle la cara de idiota Alice Cullen. Bien, oficialmente Jasper acababa de sepultar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

"Oye Iratus, ¿estas bien?". Preguntó Alice luego de que el cerebro de Jasper finalmente hiciera erupción, dejando como evidencia física una respiración errática, la misma mirada de locos que había puesto en el súper mercado y un ligero sudor en su frente.

"No...". Soltó él sin dejar de respirar con dificultad.

"Oye, dijiste que no eras claustrofóbico". Dijo ella intentando ser graciosa. En el peor de los momentos por supuesto.

"Si, efectivamente – habló Jasper y sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos. – no le temo a Santa Claus, pero a partir de hoy me declaro Alicefóbico". Espetó en un tono bastante ofendido y agresivo.

"¿Alicefóbico?, – Repitió ella conteniendo la risa. – juro por dios que si ahora mismo no temiera asomar la nariz y ser atrapada por la gente de mi padre, proclamaría esto como si se tratara de el onceavo mandamiento o algo por el estilo".

"Por mi puedes pregonarlo hasta en Roma, me importa un carajo". Replicó Jasper notablemente desinteresado.

"No, en realidad no me apetece, – contestó ella, quien al ver que Jasper no se molestaba había hecho que todo perdiera su gracia. – pero sabes ya viene siendo hora de que pienses como saldremos de aquí, no te ofendas pero estamos a menos de diez centímetros de distancia y sinceramente si tengo que pasar mas tiempo contigo así, terminaré por volverme loca y hasta claustrofóbica, y Jasper-iratusfóbica".

"¿Qué piense un plan? – se escandalizó él. – Fuiste tu quien como una posesa me arrastro hasta aquí, ¿por qué se supone que yo debo pensar un plan?". Señaló ofendido, ya que quizá había perdido su ego y su orgullo, pero no dejaría que ella lo pisoteara aun mas.

"Bueno, eso porqué yo lo hice para salvar nuestros pellejos, – se señaló a si misma y después a Jasper con el dedo. – y también porqué en el fondo se que eres listo, que no eres de los que avanzan sin antes asegurarse de tener un plan".

Esta vez Jasper se quedó boquiabierto. ¿había escuchado bien?. Alice había dicho algo bueno de él, ahora no sabia bien que hacer, si abrir la puerta y huir despavorido o sumirse en su propia victoria con arrogancia.

"Al menos te haz dado cuenta". Habló alzando la ceja, había decidido que disfrutaría su momento de gloria al máximo.

"Tampoco es para que pienses en coronarte rey o algo parecido, – replicó ella con altanería – solo estoy admitiendo algo obvio".

"Si, eso lo sé, pero ¿qué me asegura que no lo haces solo porqué quieres que te saqué de aquí?".

Se acercó mas a ella para ponerla nerviosa y por supuesto lo consiguió, ahora no eran diez centímetros los que tenían de separados, eran escasos cinco y la mirada de ella estaba vuelta loca, no encontraba donde mirar, sobretodo porqué Jasper se encargaba de buscar su mirada con la suya y además soltaba risitas estúpidas.

"Deja de hacer estupideces Iratus, ¿No te das cuenta de la situación en la que estamos?".

"Lo cierto es que no". Alegó él con un tono despreocupado.

"Vaya, realmente tu cerebro ya colapso, – se quejó Alice alzando la barbilla lo mas que pudo para así alejarse aunque sea unos milimetros de Jasper, pero debido a la diferencia de estaturas, este movimiento no había hecho mas que acercarla mas al rostro despreocupado y burlesco de Jasper. – ¿ahora resulta que ni siquiera te importa si la gente de mi padre nos encuentra?".

"No". Contestó con el mismo tono despreocupado que antes, pero esta vez el aliento fresco de Jasper golpeó de lleno el rostro de Alice, quien comenzó a hiperventilar.

"Sin embargo, – continuó hablando Jasper. – tú si deberías estar preocupada". Soltó una risita que igualmente golpeó a Alice e hizo que le temblasen las piernas.

"A...Ah ¿s...si?". Contestó ella titubeante y notoriamente nerviosa.

"Claro que si, – replicó Jasper, quien con valentia se atrevió a bajar las manos hasta la cintura de Alice y aferrarse a ella para después pegarse por completo a su cuerpo. – ahora mismo tienes dos opciones, una salir allá afuera y enfrentarte a la gente de tu padre. O dos... – sonrió de manera diabólica y Alice solo tembló mas. – quedarte aquí, encerrada conmigo y... bueno, tú sabes". Se encogió de hombros y acercó su rostro a la parte interna de la quijada de ella para depositar un beso allí.

"Ja...Jasper, ¿Qué mierda...?".

"Shh... ¿Qué te he dicho de esa boca sucia?". interrumpió él levantando su rostro para aproximarse peligrosamente a los labios de Alice.

Ella podía sentir los violentos latidos de su corazón en su garganta y en sus oídos, y aun así se las arreglo para seguir escuchando la voz de Jasper. Pasó saliva ruidosamente y cerró los ojos.

Los labios de Jasper estaban tan cerca de los suyos que casi podía sentirlos, y su fresco aliento estaba dejando un extraño cosquilleo en los labios de ella.

No había nada que pudiera hacer ahora, él iba a besarla y hacerle sabe dios que allí mismo, en ese pestilente y nada higiénico cuarto de aseo, solo rogaba porqué Jasper no tuviera gustos sadomasoquistas, o se encontrarían en un problema fuerte.

Casi inconscientemente ella llevó sus manos al cuello de él y dejo que sus dedos se perdieran entre su rubio cabello, luego relajó su postura e intentó calmar su respiración. Sólo le quedaba esperar, pronto todo eso terminaría. Además no es como si realmente fuera una tortura que un hombre como Jasper fuera a tomarla o ¿si?.

"Por dios, deberías ver tu cara, – Soltó Jasper con burla. – ¿Realmente te me estas entregando Alice?". Preguntó incrédulo y se soltó a reír estridentemente.

Alice abrió los ojos y furiosa empujó a Jasper contra los trapeadores y escobas, los cuales se cayeron armando un gran escandaló, pero ni eso pudo lograr que Jasper dejara de reirse. Jamas en su vida ella había sido humillada de esa manera, y eso mas que nada la tenía furiosa.

"Vete al diablo Jasper, eres un maldito idiota". Escupió antes de salir del cuarto de aseo y cerrar con un portazo. La ultima imagen que tuvo del pestilente y ahora desecho lugar, fue a Jasper tirado en el suelo, con una mano sosteniéndose el estomago y con la otra golpeando el suelo mientras unas carcajadas en verdad escandalosas salían de lo mas profundo de su garganta.

¡Jodete Jasper!. Pensó ella con furia e importándole un carajo si la descubrían o no regresó a su habitación y casi en un segundo recogió todas sus cosas para marcharse de allí antes incluso de que Jasper se diera cuenta.

Tomó su caja de pastillas, esa que siempre llevaba consigo y que no tenia que dejar de tomar ni en el peor de los casos y con las manos temblando de furia saco una y se la llevó a la boca para después pasársela con un poco de agua embotellada que había comprado el día anterior.

Aun no podía creer como se había dejado engañar por Jasper, era un jodido idiota.

"Oh, estas aquí". Dijo Jasper cuando entró a la habitación, enseguida ella se sonrojó de humillación, e importándole un cuerno todo salió de la habitación con solo su bolso de mano.

"Vamos Alice, solo fue una broma, una venganza de todas las cosas que tú siempre me haces". Intentó explicarse él, pero lo único que obtuvo fue que ella casi le estrellara la puerta en la nariz.

"Joder, esa chica tiene serios problemas mentales". Se dijo a si mismo.

Se encontraba totalmente feliz ahora, por una vez había sido el quien había ganado, y ella no tenia mas que aceptarlo.

Se agachó para recoger su mochila del suelo aun con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse, pero antes de levantarse, pudo vislumbrar bajo la cama de Alice lo que parecía un pomo de pastillas. Lo mas seguro es que en su ataque de rabia y salida teatral la muy idiota había tirado esas pastillas.

¿De qué serian?. Tal vez eran las que controlaban su bipolaridad o su locura, se metió con mucho cuidado bajo la cama, mejor las recogía y...

"¡Jasper!". Alice abrió la puerta y grito su nombre tan fuerte que este asustado se había golpeado la cabeza con la base de la cama.

"Maldición".

"¡¿Qué diablos haces allí metido?. – Preguntó ella fuera de si. – ellos siguen aquí, ¡debemos huir!".

"Oh, genial". Escupió Jasper, ahora realmente estaba preocupado, ¿cómo se suponía que iban a salir de allí?.

Se levantó y corriendo se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿Dónde los haz visto?". Preguntó sin pizca de humor esta vez.

"En el segundo piso, estaban cuidando las escaleras y el elevador". Contestó.

"¿Cómo que estaban cuidando el elevador?".

"Los vi, el elevador se abrió y de el bajaron un par de personas, pero uno de ellos que llevaba traje negro y lentes obscuros se quedo allí". Explicó ella comenzando a dar vueltas por la estancia con desesperación.

"Tranquilizate Alice, por lo que me dices es obvio que su vestuario no es en lo absoluto discreto, así que tenemos muchas oportunidades de huir".

Ella no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Muchas posibilidades de huir?. ¿Tenía los oídos taponeados de cerilla o que mierda le pasaba?. Acaso no había escuchado que no tenían escapatoria.

Continuó caminando por el lugar con desesperación y mirando de hito en hito a Jasper quien parecía pensativo, al parecer estaba maquinando un plan, las ultimas veces que lo había visto así se trataba precisamente de eso, pero ¿qué si esta vez no funcionaba el plan?. ¿Y si ellos los atrapaban?.

A ella no le preocupaba mucho lo que pudieran hacerle, pero Jasper no saldría tan bien librado por supuesto, y aunque ella misma pensaba que se lo tendría bien merecido luego de lo que acababa de hacer, tampoco podía entregárselo como un trozo de carne a los lobos o ¿si?.

No, definitivamente ella no era tan cruel, no a ese extremo. Ella se vengaría, pero lo haría con sus propias manos.

"Lo tengo". Dijo Jasper en el mismo tono que un anciano habría gritado 'Bingo'.

"¿Lo tienes?". Repitió Alice ligeramente mas calmada.

"Claro que lo tengo; sólo sigueme".

La tomó de la mano y la llevo con él.

"Asegurate de cubrir tu cabello morado". Le ordenó al tiempo que le alargaba el mismo gorro negro de tela que una vez le había puesto, sólo que esta vez no se lo había puesto el mismo.

Ella resignada se lo puso mientras seguían caminando. No tenía la menor idea de que planeaba Jasper, pero probablemente era lo mejor. Así ella no tenía que preocuparse de si funcionaba o fracasaba.

Corrieron a través de el pasillo hasta lo que parecía un balcón de fumadores y salieron por esa puerta. Allí el ambiente era denso, cargado del sucio y dañino humo de cigarro de unas cuantas personas que tranquilamente se encontraban fumando.

Esto era malo, muy malo, ella no debía exponerse de esa manera al humo de cigarro. Mucho menos tomarlo a borbotones con cada honda respiración como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Pero no tenía de otra, el aire de sus pulmones era escaso, debido a que llevaba gran parte de la mañana corriendo de aquí para allá.

"Ir...Iratus". Intentó decir ella, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado viendo la manera de huir desde aquel balcón como para prestarle mucha atención.

"Ya esta, solo tenemos que saltar desdé aquí, ves esa camioneta, su contenido amortiguara la caída, solo espero que no le temas a las alturas". Dijo él totalmente inconsciente al estado critico de Alice.

"Hay que darse prisa. – Declaró. – ¿Quieres ir primero o prefieres qué vaya yo primero y te atrape desde abajo?". Preguntó él y por primera vez desde que habían salido se fijo en Alice.

"¡Rayos, ¿Estas bien Alice?". Preguntó escandalizado, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Sólo daté prisa". Apuró con un hilo de voz.

Jasper contrariado tomó a Alice entre sus brazos, pasando una mano por sus rodillas y otra por su cuello, y rogando a dios que no se matasen subió a la barandilla de el balcón y salto en dirección a la camioneta.

Calló de rodillas, pero por suerte Alice no sufrió daño alguno, así que pronto como pudo ella se puso en pie y ayudo a que Jasper lo hiciera también.

"Gracias por eso". Le dijo con las mejillas coloradas, pero él se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

"Iré por el auto, espera aquí". Ordenó.

Por suerte él había dejado el auto en un estacionamiento totalmente ajeno al hotel, de esa manera no tendría que regresar al hotel y puesto que la identificación que allí había dejado era falsa, no tendría si quiera que regresar por ella.

Se podría decir que ya lo habían conseguido, que después de todo habían huido, pero aun no podía cantar victoria, puesto que continuaba corriendo a la máxima velocidad que sus pies daban, tomando en cuenta el dolor de sus rodillas por la caída.

Con casi nada de aliento, consiguió llegar al estacionamiento, sacó el auto y a toda velocidad regreso por Alice quien tosía y se sostenía el estomago en la banqueta,

"¿Estas bien?". Preguntó Jasper en cuanto ella se subió, Alice asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de toser.

"Vá-vámonos ya". Apuró al tiempo que golpeaba el tablero.

"Si".

Jasper piso fondo y se alejo del lugar sin volver su vista atrás, tampoco volteó a ver a Alice, quien cada cierto tiempo tosía.

No se detuvo para nada ese día, se mantuvo sorteando carretera tras carretera sin dejar ninguna pista del lugar al que se dirigía, en unos momentos iba al sur y al siguiente iba al oeste, de allí se pasaba al norte y regresaba al sur. Iba llegando a Whichita, Kansas cuando la noche los alcanzó.

No habían comido nada en todo el día y Alice iba demasiado callada, algo verdaderamente inusual ya que en cuanto ella siente un poco de hambre comienza a gritar como loca y dar ordenes para que él se detenga y pueda comer algo.

"Alice, – habló Jasper al momento que se detenía frente a un hotel bastante económico y que esperaba no le causara problemas. Pero por si las dudas esta vez pediría una de las habitaciones de la primera planta. – ¿Te encuentras bien?". Preguntó por vigésima vez en el día.

"No Jasper, no estoy bien". Contestó finalmente ella, que ahora que él la veía bien, se le veía bastante mas pálida de lo normal, tenía los labios secos y sus ojos parecían pesar mas de lo normal.

"Por Dios Alice, ¿qué te ocurre?". Preguntó asustado.

"Mi... medicina". Pidió ella con la garganta seca.

"¿Medicina?, ¿Qué medicina?". Preguntó Jasper al tiempo que buscaba en el bolso de mano de Alice. Pero no había ninguna jodida medicina allí.

"En la mañana la tomé, pero necesitaba tomarla tres veces". Explicó ella.

Jasper sintió que el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo. 'En la mañana' había dicho ella, en la mañana Jasper había intentado recoger una medicina de debajo de la cama, pero Alice entró totalmente desesperada y no le dio oportunidad de recuperarla. Esa maldita medicina que estaba tiraba bajo la cama a cientos de kilómetros era justo la medicina que Alice buscaba como loca en su bolso de mano.

"Estoy segura que la tenía en la mañana". Aseguró con un hilo de voz.

"¿Estas segura de haberla guardado?". Preguntó inutilmente, pues el mejor que nadie conocia la respuesta. No, no lo había hecho.

"Si, entré y tomé la medicina, luego llegaste tú y yo salí corriendo y...". Sus ojos se abrieron como pelotas de ping-pong, al parecer acababa de descubrir la verdad.

"No, no lo hice. Mi medicina quedó sobre la mesa y...". Su respiración agitada le impidió continuar hablando.

"La medicina cayó al suelo cuando tu saliste y rodó debajo de tu cama, yo iba a sacarla cuando volviste a entrar y ya no pude hacerlo. – Confesó con la mirada clavada en sus manos que sostenían con fuerza el volante. – Lo siento mucho Alice, de verdad, mira vayamos a una farmacia ahora y...".

"Es tarde Jasper, no hay ninguna farmacia abierta". Dijo ella al tiempo que comenzaba a toser, pero a diferencia de como venia haciéndolo desde en la mañana, esta vez la tos no de detuvo.

"¡Alice!". Chilló Jasper antes de arrancar el auto nuevamente, en busca de una maldita farmacia.

"¿Cual es la medicina que necesitas Alice?". Preguntó él totalmente desesperado mientras serpenteaba entre las calles de la ciudad.

"No tengo idea. – Contestó ella. – Debes llamar a Edward".

"¿Quién es Edward?". Preguntó Jasper sin comprender nada.

"Mi doctor, Edward Masen, – Explicó. – Debes hablar con él".

"Bien, me detendré en algún teléfono publico".

Y así lo hizo, apenas vio un teléfono publico de monedas Jasper se detuvo y corriendo bajo del auto para luego ayudar a Alice a bajar del auto y llevarla en brazos hasta el teléfono de monedas.

"Marca el numero". Ordenó Jasper acercándola lo mas que pudo al teléfono.

Con los dedos temblorosos Alice marco uno a uno los numeros y espero en la linea aun tosiendo con desesperación.

"¿Edward?. – Preguntó ella. – Es Alice". Un torrente de toses atacó una vez mas a Alice y a Jasper no le quedó de otra mas que arrebatarle el teléfono y dejarla en el piso por un momento.

"Bueno, Doctor Edward". Habló Jasper sacando a relucir por primera vez en mucho tiempo ese asentó sureño que era parte de él desde que aprendió a hablar.

"¿_Quién habla?". _dijo una voz de hombre bastante alarmada.

"¿Eso en verdad importa?. Alice se esta muriendo y...".

"_¿Eres el tipo qué la secuestró?_". Preguntó ese idiota doctor, ¿acaso no veía lo delicada qué era la situación?.

"Joder, dejese de ridiculeces doctor. – declaró Jasper con furia. – ¿Cual es la medicina que debe tomar Alice?".

"_Bueno, es una Vitamina compuesta llamada Trocedose __con Libetamina__, pero creame es muy delicada la situación de Alice, __– _Jasper tragó pesado y se volteó a ver a Alice que tenía la respiración mas agitada que antes. – _lo mejor sería traerla aquí, o consiga además algo de salbutamol en spray por si sus toces no __c__esan"_.

"Trocedose con libetamina y salbutamol en spray. – repitió Jasper. – Muchas gracias doctor Masen". Y sin mas colgó, sin darle tiempo al doctor de que le hiciera mas preguntas estúpidas.

"Listo Alice, nos vamos".

Una vez mas la tomó entre sus brazos y la subió al auto en el asiento del copiloto.

Y así es como ahora se encontraba, recorriendo la ciudad entera en busca de la maldita medicina, o un doctor que pudiera proveerlos de ella, pero no había nada, por ningún lado y cada vez Jasper se desesperaba mas.

No sabía si Alice se encontraba inconsciente o solo dormida, pero había bastado con ver su sonrisa después de que él le prometiera que la salvaría para asegurarse que ella estaría bien.

Iba repitiéndose en todo momento esa misma promesa, en una especie de mantra positivo que además lograba calmarlo un poco y manejar con un poco de decencia, lo ultimo que ahora necesitaba era que un policía lo detuviera por exceso de velocidad o una chorrada por el estilo.

Dio una vuelta en U en una avenida despejada y finalmente vio una farmacia que anunciaba 'Abierto las 24 horas'.

Jasper sintió que el alma regresaba a su cuerpo solo entonces y tras tomar la mano fría de Alice con la suya se dirigió a la farmacia.

"Lo hicimos Alice, – Habló Jasper. – es una farmacia ¿lo ves?.

Ella no respondió nada, parecía dormida, pero aun así las toses y la respiración agitada continuaban allí. Así que sin pensárselo mucho Jasper bajo del auto y corrió a la farmacia.

Era una mierda, una jodida mierda toda esa situación. Pero definitivamente a Alice no le iba a pasar nada. Él mismo la iba a salvar.

Corrió entre los pasillos de la farmacia hasta que llegó al mostrador, una vez allí con el corazón a punto de estallar en sus oídos le grito al farmacéutico la medicina que necesitaba.

"Tranquilo amigo. – dijo el farmacéutico mirando a Jasper de la cabeza a los pies. – hagamé el favor de entregarme su receta y enseguida le atenderé".

"¿Receta?. Preguntó Jasper al borde del desmayo. – No tengo una receta".

El hombre suspiro, se reacomodo los anteojos y miro a Jasper después.

"No tiene una receta y ¿planea que le venda: Trocedose con libetamina y salbutamol en spray?. – Preguntó incrédulo él hombre. – Lo siento amigo, no puedo hacer tal cosa".

"¿De que mierda habla?". preguntó con frialdad Jasper, y él hombre se encogió de hombros.

"Lo siento, son las reglas, no podemos vender medicinas peligrosas si no se tiene una receta".

"Pero... hay una mujer muy grave en ese auto – Jasper señalo el audi con furia – y si no me da la medicina probablemente morirá, ¡¿Va a cargar con eso en su consciencia? !".

"En tal caso le sugeriría llevar a esa mujer a un hospital, a la sala de urgencias y así ella...".

"¡Ya estuvo bueno de pendejadas!. – Bramó Jasper y de la pretina de sus pantalones saco una R-15 y con ella amenazó al farmaco. – Dame ahora mismo la medicina que necesito y probablemente te deje vivir, pero como no te des prisa atravesare tu estúpido y retrasado cerebro con esto".

Colocó su pistola en frente del hombre y este de inmediato busco las medicinas.

"Aquí las tiene, y tengo drogas mucho mas fuertes si las necesita, pero no...".

"Sólo necesitó esto, no sea idiota en verdad ella esta enferma. – Señaló una vez mas a Alice en el auto. – Pero antes de irme me llevaré un poco de esto".

Del refrigerador sacó un par de botellas con electrolitos orales y de un estante tomo un montón de barras energéticas.

"Es todo. – Dijo él y tomó las medicinas al tiempo que le lanzaba un par de billetes de cien dolares. – Quedese con el cambio".

Salió del lugar y corrió al auto, subió una vez mas al asiento del conductor y lanzó todo al asiento de atrás.

"Ya esta Alice, aguanta un poco más". Suplicó Alice al tiempo que salia del estacionamiento quemando llanta.

Se aseguró de haberse alejado de la farmacia lo mas que pudo y se detuvo una vez mas.

"Alice, – Habló al tiempo que abría la caja de medicina y sacaba un par de pastillas. – despierta Alice". Suplicó y removió su hombro con desesperación.

"Vamos Alice, esto no es gracioso, – La sacudió con mas fuerzas. Pero ella solo tosió. – No, no, no, no". Decía Jasper con desesperación.

Rebuscó en la bolsa y sacó el inhalador de salbutamol. Pero por mas que intentó no logró hacer que Alice lo inhalara.

"¡Mierda, ¿Qué hago ahora?". Gritó desesperado.

Se sentía impotente, preocupado y sobre todo culpable, no podía permitir que ella muriera, no mierda, ¡no!.

Recorrió entonces el asiento lo mas que pudo hacia atrás y tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire, apretó la nariz de Alice y le dio respiración boca a boca.

Hacia mucho había leído sobre primeros auxilios, pero una cosa era la teoría y otra la practica. Sin embargó en su cabeza no dejaban de repetirse las palabras que había leído para dar primeros auxilios.

Tomó aire una vez mas y esta vez masajeando el pecho de Alice a la altura en la que tenía el corazón, una vez mas unió sus labios con los de ella e impulsó el aire a través de su boca y directo a sus pulmones.

Esta vez ella pareció reaccionar un poco.

"Eso es Alice, lucha, – Alentó el totalmente desesperado. – lucha y sigue luchando".

Tomó aire por tercera vez y repitió el procedimiento anterior. Luego se alejo de ella y tomo el inhalador de salbutamol una vez mas y disparo la medicina por su boca.

Esto hizo que la respiración de Alice regresara a la normalidad y Jasper pudo respirar tranquilamente.

"¿Jasper?". Los ojos de Alice se abrieron un poco.

"Tranquila Alice, todo esta bien, aquí tienes tu medicina". Le puso la pastilla en los labios y luego abrió una botella de electrolitos.

"Gracias Jasper". Expresó con sinceridad y se bebió los electrolitos.

"No agradezcas Alice, – Replicó él – en realidad no ha sido nada". Mintió.

"Me salvaste, eso es mucho".

"No hables, aun estas muy débil, bebete los electrolitos y luego come un poco de esto". Le dio una barra energética y Alice asintió con la cabeza.

"En verdad eres único Jasper". Dijo ella y le hizo un seña a Jasper para que se acercara.

Él la obedeció y ella deposito un casto beso en su mejilla.

El corazón de Jasper comenzó a bombear incluso mas fuerte que antes. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso?. Estaba preocupado por Alice, pero ahora estaba fuera de peligro, entonces ¿por qué su corazón se sentía tan eufórico y desesperado?.

Baka: Termino japones para decir Idiota, tonto o estúpido.

* * *

**Woow, 15 hojas de open office!. no me lo creo hehehe. pero la verdad el capitulo me ha encantado hehehehe. **

**Siento haber tardado tanto en traerlo, pero la verdad es que tuve un monton de cosas que hacer, como que volvi a viajar a GDL, tuve que cuidar a los cachorros enfermos de mi perra, tuve que hacer un monton de tareas y me hice unos estudios para saber a ciencia cierta porqué me duelen las manos,. aaa y si, con la novedad de que me dolieron las manos hahaha. ¿qué raro no? *Sarcasmo***

**En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, y también las invitó a que leean una adaptación que he hecho, se llama el violín del diablo, originalmente es un Darkward, pero yo lo he adaptado a Vampire Knight y como es universo alterno no es necesario haber visto el anime o haber leido el manga para entender la historia. pero pleace pasen a leerlo si?. *ojitos de Alice*.**

**Bueno, pues les dare un pequeño Spoiler como recompensa a la laaarga espera. En el siguiente capitulo tendremos un lemmon y aparecera James. y no, el lemmon no sea con James, sera con Alice y Jasper, pero ya veran, se armara un buen lio hahaha. **

**Aprovecho tambien para avisar que la historia no tendra mucho lemmon, tal ves solo sea uno o dos, segun lo que a mi cabeza se le ocurra hehehe. pero si quieren leer mucho lemon, se pueden pasar a mi historia Contrato sexual, alli si hay mucho lemmon y amor, ligeramente drama y tambien mucho humor hehehe. **

**Bueno, ahora si me voy, mil gracias por todos sus Reviews, por sus favoritos y por las alertas, me hacen tan feliz, llevamos cuatro caps y 123 Reviews wiii... las amo chicas, en serio y espero que no abandonen Afortunadamente Secuestrada, porqué yo no lo haré, tal vez me tarde en actualizar, pero abandonar ¡Jamas!. Me divierto un monton escribiendo sobre este par hehehe. **

**Nos leemos y mil gracias a todas por leer!.**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.  
**


	7. Chapter 6:¿Estoy en la banda? parte I

**Disclaimer: **_De lo aquí presentado únicamente la historia es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los pido prestados y les doy un pequeño giro OoC.

* * *

**Tú ideas un plan para hacerme infeliz. Yo ideo otro plan para contrarrestarlo. No me aburro, me gusta, me gusta este juego. Sabes que te voy a ganar. Te llevo ventaja, tú ya eres un infeliz.**_ -Joy McNally (Cameron Diaz). [What happens in The Vegas].

* * *

Capitulo 6: ¿Estoy en la Banda? Parte I.

.

"¿Esto es una maldita broma?". Rugió el senador Carlisle, ante la incompetencia de sus empleados.

Su hija Alice llevaba desaparecida una semana y media, y a pesar de que había comenzado a buscarla al día siguiente de su desaparición, hasta ahora no sabían nada de ella, solo que viajaba en un auto negro y con un chico rubio.

– ¿Qué se le ha metido en la cabeza?. – Pensó con desesperación su padre, no había recibido ni siquiera un llamada de parte de su irresponsable hija y ni poniendo a su guardia entera a buscarla era capaz de encontrarla.

Con coraje Carlisle golpeó su escritorio con el puño. Hecho que se lamento casi inmediatamente, al sentir el punzante dolor que esto le provoco.

"Señor, le suplicó se tranquilice, mis hombres y yo..."

"Sus hombres y usted son unos buenos para nada". Alegó sobandose la mano dolorida, pero por fortuna para el hombre frente a él, ahora se encontraba bastante mas calmado.

"Su hija estará aquí, sana y salva; yo mismo la traeré en persona señor".

Carlisle Cullen ya no sabía que creer, estaba totalmente molesto, no llevaban ningún avance en su búsqueda, todos esos hombres eran unos incompetentes.

"Sólo retirate, – replicó él con un suspiro de resignación. – y no te atrevas a regresar aquí sin ella".

"Así será mi señor". Coincidió el hombre antes de salir prácticamente corriendo del despacho de Carlisle.

Se dejó caer sobre su silla apesadumbrado, no le quedaba otra alternativa que centrar sus pensamientos en su trabajo, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba alejar su preocupación por Alice y sumando a eso que ella parecía indiferente a su preocupación, el dolor en su pecho aumentaba.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y por ella entraron su hijo Emmett y Edward Masen, el doctor particular de la familia Cullen. Un hombre joven y talentoso. En definitiva un diamante en bruto.

El día que Carlisle conoció a Edward, pensó que no podría haber mejor yerno que él y para su fortuna, Alice y él se llevaban de maravilla, por lo que Carlisle había contratado a Edward como el doctor personal de la familia, en especial de Alice; quien tenía una extraña enfermedad y siendo Edward doctor, aumentaba mas el interés de Carlisle sobre él.

A la menor oportunidad, Carlisle le había hecho saber sus planes. Por supuesto a Edward lo tomaron por sorpresa y de una manera cortes y directa le hizo saber que lo pensaría. A el senador eso le bastaba, al menos por ahora, pero no por ello dejaría de insistir.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo le resultaba increíble que Edward apareciera en su casa. Nadie estaba enfermo y naturalmente Alice no estaba en casa para pasar tiempo de calidad con él. Entonces, ¿Cuál era el motivo de su visita?.

"Edward, hijo pasa – Alabó como lo hacía siempre que veía a Edward. – ¿Cómo haz estado?. ¿Hay algún motivo especial por el que nos honres con tu visita?".

Se puso en pie y alzó la mano para saludar a él doctor y por supuesto este correspondió.

"Que tal Carlisle. – el senador sonrió por el hecho de que finalmente Edward lo llamaba por su nombre. – Vengo a traerte noticias sobre Alice".

La respiración del senador se vio severamente afectada por las palabras del doctor. ¿Podía ser posible que Edward hubiera logrado lo que ni sus mejores hombres habían hecho?.

"¿A-Alice?". Contestó luego de abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza, Carlisle sabía que si alguien se encontraba incluso mas afectado por todo esto que él, ese era Emmett Cullen y verlo asentir con la cabeza y hasta esbozar una sonrisa, le dieron esperanza.

**. . .**

Jackson, la ciudad mas poblada del estado de Misisipi; el escondite perfecto para un par de personas que como Jasper y Alice intentan esconderse.

Los últimos días habían transcurrido sin acontecimientos dignos de mención, salvo quizá por el hecho de que el mal humor de Jasper iba en aumento; esto porqué como precaución, había tenido que desviar la ruta que se había planteado al salir de Chicago, lo cual haría mas largo el viaje. Por suerte para él llevaba tiempo de sobra para entregar el auto.

"Este hotel parece bueno". Opinó Alice, que llevaba puesta unas gafas de sol moradas y revisaba un mapa de Jackson que había comprado en la gasolinera junto con sus gafas.

"Alice, – Soltó Jasper con un bufido. – son las cinco de la tarde. No puedes pensar en un hotel ahora".

Alice arrugó el ceño y le enseño la lengua, un gesto totalmente infantil que hizo que Jasper se desternillara de risa.

"Vaya, – observó ella con fingida sorpresa, sin embargo con tono burlesco. – creí que tu sentido del humor había presentado su carta de renuncia, por lo menos veo que no". Atacó ella, borrando de raíz la risa de Jasper.

Sólo esa chiquilla fastidiosa como un dolor de muelas podía hacer a Jasper reír y rabiar en menos de un minuto. Era una maldición con patas.

"No sé porqué disfrutas tanto haciéndome rabiar Alice". Espetó él en un despectivo tono de voz.

"Ah, por favor no comiences con tus sermones, – contestó la pelimorada alzando la ceja y frunciendo los labios conforme hablaba. – si tanto te molestara mi presencia, haz tenido dos ocasiones – alzó los dedos índice y medio y los pasó por el rostro de él a manera de burla. – para deshacerte de mi y no lo haz hecho. Una de dos, o no puedes vivir sin mi, o simplemente eres masoquista".

Esto dejo a Jasper con la boca cerrada, sin replica, sin expresión, vaya, sin siquiera poder atacarla en su pensamiento. En pocas palabras Alice había ganado la batalla.

Una vez mas.

Alice sonrío gustosa con su triunfo, pero su sonrisa no le duró mucho. Al asomar por la ventana, descubrió que el ambiente en la ciudad así como su temperatura se veía era perfecta.

Harían algo así como 23°C. Era domingo por la tarde y las familias salían a disfrutar de su día libre. Los niños reían con sus rostros empegostados de algún dulce de color chillón y los padres les sonreían, orgullosos al parecer de que sus hijos pudieran embarrarse la cara sin preocupación.

Tal ves era extraño, pero Alice envidiaba eso. Envidiaba la libertad que esas pequeña familias emanaban, envidiaba al niño de la cometa que corría sin parar a lo largo de una de las casi inexistentes áreas verdes de la ciudad. Y es que los últimos días ellos habían estado la mayor parte del día en el auto y solo dos de cuatro noches se habían detenido a descansar.

Lo único que le permitía sonreír era de vez en cuando, era reírse a costillas de Iratus, al cual últimamente se le veía mas malhumorado y menos cooperativo.

"Iratus". Dijo ella para llamar su atención y él contesto con un escueto: 'Humm'.

"¿Puedes parar aquí?". Pidió mordiéndose el labio y agachando la mirada.

No sabía si el iba a ignorarla o si iba a atacarla con preguntas de: 'Que rayos, ¿para qué quieres parar aquí?'. Para ambos casos estaba preparada, pero para lo que no se encontraba lista, era para que él hiciera caso a su perticion.

Jasper se detuvo en seco en el primer espacio libré que encontró para estacionarse.

"¿Estas bien?, ¿Te sientes mareada?, ¿Quieres qué te lleve al hospital?". Las preguntas de Jasper desconcertaron por completo a Alice, así que ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y replicó:

"Me encuentro bien Iratus, ¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?". Preguntó y lo apuntó con el dedo sin poder cerrar los ojos aun de la impresión.

Jasper suspiró tranquilo, pero rápidamente sus facciones se endurecieron en un gesto de molestia.

"¿A santo de qué me asustas de esa manera?". Reclamó, consiguiendo únicamente dejar aun mas perpleja a Alice.

"Ya, acabo de darme cuenta, – asintió con la cabeza y habló como si estuviera dando un diagnostico medico – estas loco de atar".

La conversación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, el motivo principal de la mayoría de las pataletas que Jasper se había visto obligado a protagonizar los últimos días.

"¿Te das cuenta que nada de esto tiene sentido?". Reclamó en voz alta él.

Alice no pudo soportarlo más, abrió la puerta del auto y bajó hecha un toro. ¿Quién se creía Iratus para hablarle así?.

"¡Eh, ¿A dónde vas? !". Gritó él desde el auto, pero ella lo ignoró, no tenia ánimos de discutir con ese idiota.

Fijó su vista en el pequeño parque y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a una de las pocas bancas vacías de por allí.

Se sentó con los brazos y las piernas fuertemente cruzadas para finalmente observar a un niño de no mas de tres años de edad, rechoncho y rubio que jugaba en la arena, aunque aparentemente, parecía encontrar la arena demasiado apetitosa y se la estaba comiendo. Tendría un buen dolor de estomago y sus padres descuidados no sabrían el motivo.

Alice sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sonreía divertida. Sonrisa que le duró solo unos segundos.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces?". Preguntó Jasper al llegar a su lado y sentarse con ella en la banca.

Ella Rodó los ojos entonces, realmente se encontraba de un humor de perros, aunque cualquier persona en su lugar también lo estaría. No es bueno estar encerrado en cuatro paredes por mas de 48 horas, mucho menos con alguien tan fastidioso y poco dispuesto a cooperar como Jasper. En serio, la gente enloquece.

"No te importa". Replicó fría como un tempano de hielo.

Jasper que por un momento había estado a punto de colapsar de rabia, se rindió y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica con cabello morado, después de todo no era del todo culpa de Alice.

Quizá las actitudes bipolares que él había estado teniendo en los últimos días, se debían al cansancio y no tanto al sarcasmo de ella; además seguramente la chica se sentía igual o peor que él mismo y por ello es que huyó despavorida en busca de unos minutos de relajación en ese parque.

Suspiró entonces, dejó que el aire, ligeramente mas puro que el aire acondicionado del auto, le invadiera los pulmones y saliera en forma de bióxido de carbono antes de hablar.

"Lo siento, debes estar agobiada de estar tanto tiempo en el auto". Se disculpó, pero Alice ni siquiera levanto la mirada, ella continuaba viendo al niño en la arena.

Ahora ya no comía tierra, estaba llenando su cubeta con ella y dándose baños de arena. De verdad, ¿Dónde están los padres de ese niño?.

Una vez mas Iratus suspiró, era inútil intentar si quiera entablar una conversación con ella, de verdad estaba fastidiada y él no era tan imbécil como para insistir. Así que la imitó y se dedicó a observar al niño regordete que se bañaba con la arena.

Esta había sido una idea fenomenal, Alice estaba disfrutando mucho del clima de ese lugar y de ver al niño come-arena, sin embargo no podía ignorar el hecho de que la cabeza de Iratus seguía sobre su hombro; no es que le molestara, pero ¿Por qué en primer lugar se había recargado en ella?.

Decidió que era mejor no discutir por eso, no la llevaría a nada, salvo a perder la poca paz que ahora mismo tenía, por lo que recargó su mejilla sobre el cabellos rubio y enredado de Jasper. Este se quedó inmóvil, pero de igual manera no dijo nada.

"Alex, estas aquí".

Una mujer regordeta y rubia como el niño, salió de la nada y levantó al niño come-arena del piso.

"Niño travieso, es hora de comer – decía la madre despreocupada, al parecer no se había si quiera dado cuenta de que su hijo estaba jugando en la arena. Ella era la clase de madres que Alice detestaba. – debes estar hambriento, no haz comido nada desde en la maña...".

"No creó que ese niño tenga hambre – Interrumpió Alice a la mujer regordeta que además de todo tenía una voz insoportable y chillona. – ha estado comiendo arena desde que llegué al parque".

La mujer miraba a Alice boquiabierta y Jasper se había erguido para mirar a Alice como si a esta repentinamente le hubiera nacido una segunda cabeza.

"Gracias por decirme". Replicó la mujer quien erróneamente pensó que su reproché era solo un compartimiento de información, tal y como si del clima se tratara.

"Da igual". Bufó Alice.

La mujer se alejo con el niño llorando en sus brazos, entonces Alice tomó aire profundamente giró su rostro en dirección a donde estaba Jasper, que continuaba viéndola con los ojos desorbitados.

"¿Qué?, ¿tengo mierda en el rostro o qué?". Bravuconeó y él alzó las manos a manera de rendición, pero no pronuncio ni una palabra. Sencillamente regresó a su posición anterior, con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de ella.

Alice hubiera querido decirle un sinfín de cosas a esa vieja loca que abandonó a su hijo a mitad del parque, pero continuaba sin ánimos de discutir, por lo que elevó la vista al cielo y se dedico a buscar figuras en las nubes.

Tenía exactamente trece años la ultima vez que hizo eso con su padre, y todavía podía recordar las palabras que él había dicho. Un montón de tonterías sobre que siempre cuidaría de ella y que jamas la dejaría sola. Claro en ese entonces, él ni siquiera tenía idea de que unos años mas tarde entraría al mundo de la política y le importarían una mierda las promesas realizadas a una pobre niña ingenua de trece años.

"¿Todos los padres son así?". Se preguntó ella en voz alta.

Jasper suspiró, se pasó una mano por el rubio cabello y disfrutó de la sensación por un momento antes de responder:

"No tengo idea, en realidad yo no conocí a mi madre".

Un nudo de tristeza se acumuló en la garganta de Alice, nunca Iratus había hablado de alguna experiencia personal con ella. Se sentía extraño.

"Tampoco es como si lo sintiera, – Continuó él en el mismo tono antaño de voz. – mis abuelos cuidaron de mi y de mi hermana muy bien, hasta que cumplí quince años. Entonces entre al ejercito".

"¿Tienes una hermana?". Preguntó sorprendida Alice, podía imaginar a una chica con el rostro de Jasper, pero con el cabello rubio. Debía ser honesta, era una visión graciosa; tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír a carcajadas.

"Sí, bueno es hora de continuar Alice". Replicó el rubio quien ahora estaba totalmente nervioso, había hablado de mas y eso no era bueno.

"¿Podemos antes ir a alguna tienda de ropa?". Pidió ella, totalmente ignorante a lo que Jasper intentaba ocultarle a toda costa.

"¿Tienda de ropa?". Preguntó Jasper levantando la cabeza de su hombro y mirándola con extrañeza.

"Llevo casi dos semanas usando los mismos dos cambios de ropa, que ocasionalmente lavo en las lavanderías de los hoteles, – reclamó ella. No estaba acostumbrada a usar su ropa de esa manera y naturalmente estaba fastidiada. – ¿no te parece que ya es hora de comprar por lo menos un cambio de ropa?".

El no tenía argumentos, debía admitir que ella tenía razón, pero claro no lo haría en voz alta.

"De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho. Aun nos queda un largo camino por recorrer".

El rostro de Alice se ilumino como un niño en navidad ante la vista de su enorme, deslumbrante y llamativo árbol.

"Oh, gracias Jasper". Ella se levantó de un salto de la banca y arrastro a Jasper con ella tirando de su mano.

Ambos corrieron por el parque y la gente los seguía con la mirada. Debían pensar que se trataba de una joven pareja que corría feliz de la vida, disfrutando de un momento romántico e importante en su relación. Realmente esa gente no tenía ni idea, Jasper sonrió ante la ironía del momento.

**. . .**

"¿Eres Alice _Colour_?". Preguntó una chica a Alice en la tienda de ropa a la cual ella había entrado emocionada.

"¿Eh?, No, no, no, – negó ella con la cabeza y las manos, tirando a su paso un montón de ropa que se encontraba cerca de ella. – yo no... ¿Cómo podría...? yo... – balbuceó ella, pero la chica de cabello y ojos cafés se acercó un poco mas y le arrancó el ridículo sombrero que llevaba, dejando expuesta su cabellera morada.

Jasper se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano. Incluso una niña de quince años la había descubierto. Era tan tonta, él le había dicho hasta el cansancio que ese sombrero rosa no disimularía su identidad, únicamente la haría mas notoria.

"Claro que eres tú, ¿quién mas se teñiría el cabello de morado?". Aseguró la chica.

"Suficiente Alice, nos vamos". Espetó Jasper, acababa de ver a un par de policías que observaban a Alice a través del cristal de la tienda, la miraban y conversaban entre ellos. Pero no fue hasta que la chiquilla le quito el sombrero a Alice cuando los policías tomaron sus radios y comenzaron a hablar como locos.

"Pero no he realizado las compras aun". Reclamó ella dando una pataleta en el suelo demasiado infantil que hizo que su nueva admiradora riera.

"Entiende, mira allá – él señaló sutilmente con la cabeza a los policías. – te están observando y son muy sospechosos".

"Son sólo policías Iratus, no son la gente de mi padre".

Ella de verdad no entendía nada.

"Son sólo policías, claro pero ¿tu papá no es político?. Obviamente la policía también debe estar buscándote y...".

"No seas tonto – interrumpió ella. – mi padre no haría tal cosa". Aseguró mientras continuaba con sus compras como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"Lo haría si es un padre preocupado por su única hija. – replicó él que ahora que se ponía a pensar, lo mas seguro es que el senador Cullen estuviera muerto de la preocupación por ella. – Yo lo haría".

Alice se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, ¿Qué quería decir Jasper con eso?. Intentaba decir que ¿Carlisle Cullen, el importante Carlisle Cullen estaba preocupado por su irresponsable y problemática hija?.

Ella retrocedió un pasó, ya que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Eso era una locura, su padre nunca se preocupaba por ella. Lo mas seguro es que pensará que ella estaba de viaje en el extranjero o algo parecido. Nunca se preocuparía por ella. Sin embargo, ¿Qué significaban esos hombres de negro que desde hacía una semana estaban siguiéndolos?.

"Al...Alice, ¿Estas bi..?".

"Vámonos de aquí Iratus". Interrumpió la pelimorada al tiempo que se apuraba a la caja para pagar su ropa y largarse de allí.

Carlisle Cullen podía o no estarla buscando, pero ella no se quedaría allí a averiguarlo.

"¿Decidiste que si te importa?". Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa sarcastica dibujada en el rostro, pero ella no estaba de humor para el pésimo sarcasmo de Jasper.

"No importa, de cualquier manera tú no tienes hijos". Respondió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente, dejando a Jasper totalmente perplejo.

"¿Qué no tengo...?, ¡¿Qué no tengo hijos? – Chilló él completamente fuera de si. – ¿Qué sabes tú de si tengo hijos o no?. Ni siquiera yo sé eso y dudo mucho que...".

"Sólo callate y mueve tu trasero". Gruño Alice que comenzaba a perder la paciencia. ¿Qué era toda esa mierda de si Iratus tenía o no hijos. A ella le importaba un reverendo cacahuate eso, lo que ella quería era salir de allí ya.

Una vez mas arrastró a Jasper fuera de la tienda. Los policías notaron de inmediato que ellos salieron por lo que ella apresuró el paso.

Por supuesto Jasper ya tenía un plan entre manos, así que le importaba poco lo que esos policías incompetentes intentaran hacer, no se saldrían con la suya.

"De acuerdo Alice, – Jasper tomó aire profundamente. – no podemos ir al auto ahora mismo, ellos nos están vigilando y por sus rostros es mas que obvio que no están solos." Ante sus palabras Alice giró su rostro a los policias, que permanecian inmoviles y hablan por radio.

Jasper tenía razón. Era obvio que no estaban solos.

"¿Lo comprendes verdad? – habló él en un tono autoritario de voz – Así que mantente atenta a mis ordenes, hay mucho en juego y no puedes hacer lo que comúnmente haces, que es complicar todo. ¿Entendido?. "

Alice frunció el ceño. ¿Lo que comúnmente hacía era complicar las cosas?. Si no estuviera demasiado preocupada de ser atrapada por esos hombres, habría golpeado a Jasper en su cuadrada quijada.

"Te vuelves insoportable cuando estas en tu 'ámbito laboral' ¿no crees?".

Él se limitó a rodar los ojos, de verdad no tenía tiempo para las niñerías de Alice.

Doblaron la primer esquina y perdieron de vista a los policías.

Zigzaguearon por las calles un rato, esto para asegurarse que los confundían y así ganar mas oportunidades para perderlos de vista por completo. La primera fase del plan estaba en proceso, ahora debía buscar alguna manera de salir de allí sin tener que usar el auto. Debía pensar rápido.

Comenzó a buscar a su alrededor alguna opción para salir de allí. En eso estaba cuando Alice repentinamente se detuvo en seco y Jasper que no se lo esperaba chocó contra su pequeño y delgado cuerpo.

"Alice, ¿Qué diablos...?".

"Si no podemos usar el auto, – dijo ella viendo fijamente algo frente a ella. – ¿En qué nos iremos de aquí?". Preguntó Alice leyendo prácticamente los pensamientos de Jasper.

"Estoy pensando en ello, lo mas seguro sería tomar un taxi que nos aleje lo mas posible. Entonces tu te quedarías en un hotel mientras yo regreso por el carro. Claro que...".

"Olvida eso, – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa que bien podría competir contra la del gato de Chesire. – tengo una mejor idea".

"No, – se negó rotundamente Jasper. – te dije que ibas a acatar mis ordenes y...".

"Confía en mi Jasper, es la solución perfecta". Aseguró sacudiendo a Jasper por los hombros.

"Alice _Colour _Cullen". Una voz pausada y burlesca habló que provenía de espaldas de Jasper lo alarmaron. Instintivamente él se dio la vuelta para proteger con su cuerpo a Alice de un tipo de cabello rubio y largo que vestía de negro y metales en una onda que parecía rockera.

Llevaba unos lentes obscuros con calaveras en el armazón, sin embargo se los quitó para continuar hablando.

"Diría que me sorprende encontrarte aquí, pero honestamente eso sería una mentira".

"Oye, – Se apresuró a decir Jasper antes de que Alice lograra articular una palabra. – ¿Quién eres y qué es lo qué quieres de ella?".

En un gesto de protección, Jasper alargó su mano izquierda hacía atrás para atraer a Alice mas cerca de el.

"Vaya, tú nuevo novio además de ignorante es celoso. En serio chica, ¿de dónde sacas a estos hombres?".

La respiración de Jasper se alteró y un calorcillo le quemó las orejas cuando el desconocido dijo eso.

"Esta bien Iratus, él es amigo mio – habló ella con un tono de voz relajado. – se llama James Shadows*, es el vocalista de la banda Avanged Sevenfold. – explicó a Jasper. – Y James, él es Iratus y no es mi novio, lo cual es toda una fortuna, no tienes idea de lo pesado que puede ser algunas veces".

Jasper sintió repentinas ganas de dar media vuelta y largarse de allí. Subir al Audi que alguna vez perteneció a Alice y no dar vuelta atrás. De esa manera no volvería a saber de ella, ¿Es así cómo agradecía que él la soportara e incluso le salvara la vida?.

Jodidos niños ricos. pensó con asco.

"Oh, ya veo, son solo amigos. – inquirió James soltando una fuerte carcajada. – Esta bien entonces, me había puesto un poco celoso de pensar que había otro rubio en la vida de mi Alice".

Apartó a Jasper de su camino con un empujón y abrazó a Alice con fuerza. Ella por supuesto correspondió al abrazo encantada de la vida.

Jasper no entendía que continuaba haciendo allí. Debía largarse de una buena vez.

"Iratus, – Alice lo llamó justo cuando él había reunido el valor necesario para dar la vuelta y marcharse de allí. – en lugar de tomar ese taxi, James podría ayudarnos".

"No gracias Alice – replicó él en un tono despectivo de voz. – de hecho, pienso que este es el momento ideal para separarnos, tú te vas con tus queridos amigos y yo continuó mi camino".

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron a mas no poder y Jasper desvió la mirada de ese par de zafiros que le reprochaban silenciosamente.

"¿De qué hablas?. – Exclamó con molestia. – Somos un equipo ahora y no te vas a marchar sin mi".

Se alejó de James y para sorpresa de los dos hombres ella tomo firmemente su mano con la única mano libre que ella tenía.

La boca de Jasper se abrió con sorpresa, en cambio la mirada de James se endureció.

"No tiene caso, – inquirió él sin dejar de sostener la mirada de James con sus penetrantes ojos grises. – además en algún momento tendremos que separarnos, ¿Qué mejor qué hacerlo ahora?".

"¿No lo entiendes Jasper?. – preguntó ella tomando el rostro de Jasper con sus manos diminutas y obligándolo a mirarla. – No dejaré que te deshagas de mi tan fácilmente".

Una mueca sarcástica apareció en el rostro de ella luego de decir eso y Jasper simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"No creó que tú amigo este dispuesto a cargar con ambos".

"Por mi no habría problema alguno. – habló James y Jasper levantó de nuevo la vista hacía él – Yo le ayudaré a Alice en lo que sea que ella deseé".

"Lo que sea que vayamos a hacer – replicó Jasper derrotado, mas no por James, de ese idiota se encargaría luego. – que sea rápido o esos hombres nos encontraran".

Alice sonrió triunfal, había vuelto a salirse con la suya. No dejaría que Jasper se marchará con su auto así como así. Ella iba a luchar con uñas y dientes.

"Subamos al camión, los chicos me esperan". Dijo James.

Alargó su mano a Alice para ayudarla a subir cuando se encontraron frente al camión y golpeó a Jasper a propósito en el hombro al subir al camión tras Alice.

Jasper lo ignoró y subió después de ellos al camión con un solo pensamiento en la mente: Esta es una mala idea.

* * *

*****La banda Avanged Sevenfold existe realmente y su vocalista en realidad se llama M. Shadows, y la canción A little piece of heaven existe también. El grupo es de Metal alternativo. El mejor grupo en su genero no cabe duda. Busquen en mi perfil el link al video de esa canción.

* * *

**¿Quién creen que regreso de las sombras?. **

**Adivinaron!. ehehehe y no me odien porque en el capitulo anterior dije que habría lemmon, como se pudieron dar cuenta con el: "parte I". tuve que dividir el capitulo en dos, el motivo es que aun me falta mas de la mitad del capitulo y no quiero recortar nada mis ideas, así que decidí dejarles una parte hoy y la otra la próxima semana (si es que por un milagro consigo tener la segunda parte el día que se supone debo tenerlo hehe). **

**Por otra parte, analicemos el capitulo. Jasper y Alice estuvieron un tanto mas calmados (sólo un poquito), y como pudieron ver entre Jasper y James la tension es palpable a cientos de Kilometros. ¿Qué estará pasando?. Una vez mas las invitó a que realicen sus teorias, pero les advierto que aunque el siguiente capitulo contenga Lemmon, nada nos asegura que va a pasar despues ¿no?.**

**Hasta aquí con el spoiler, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y como siempre disculpen la demora. **

**Mil gracias por sus Reviews, me encanta leerlos son tan geniales y la mayoría me hacen reír de emoción. también gracias a las chicas que leen en el anonimato y a las que acaban de abordar el barco (o que acaban de regresar). **

**Una cosa más antes de ir, estoy concursando en el Concurso: The Evanesces Fanfic Contest. Con el one shot "El estigma". Las invitó a que lo leean, es una historia de Alice y Jasper, y trata de un par de amigos que son separados por María, la chica que acaba de mudarse a Forks. **

**Jasper y Alice han compartido todo juntos desde que los Cullen adoptaron a Alice y en el momento en que Jasper la abandona, ella se convierte en un Estigma, en una chica rara y rechazada por la sociedad, pasa sola la mayor parte del tiempo y el 90% del alumnado de la universidad le teme o simplemente pasa de ella. **

**Pero finalmente dos años después de haber sido separados por María, Jasper y Alice deben enfrentar sus sentimientos y aceptar que ninguno de los dos puede vivir sin el otro.**

**¿Les llama la atencion?. La historia esta inspirada en la canción My inmortal de Evanescence. **

**No duden en leerla y comentarme que les parece, sería para mi fenomenal hehe. **

**Ahora si me voy, estoy algo ocupada y se supone que tendría que estar haciendo tarea o dormida hehehe. **

**Nos leemos!.**

**- AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.  
**


	8. Chapter 7: ¿Estoy en la banda? Parte II

**Disclaimer: **___De lo aquí presentado únicamente la historia es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los pido prestados y les doy un pequeño giro OoC._

* * *

—_**¿Alguna vez haz escuchado este dicho Fujioka-kun?: "Cuando estés en Roma, haz lo que dicen los Romanos".—**_ Tamaki Suou (Tono) [Ouran High School Host Club].

* * *

Capitulo 7: ¿Estoy en la banda? Parte II.

.

Cuando Jasper subió al camión de la banda Avanged Sevenfold, no estaba muy equivocado al pensar que era una mala idea.

El interior de dicho camión era un pandemónium; el sonido de fondo era de rock metálico; que para gusto de Jasper, no era mas que ruido y gritos, pero los integrantes de la banda al parecer lo encontraban genial, pues no solo entonaban las canciones con voz a cuello, si no que además estaban empujándose unos contra otros o destruyendo lo que sea que hubiera a su paso.

El más cercano a él era un tipo rubio y rechoncho con la piel tostada por el sol y que le daba una apariencia extraña. Él estaba golpeando con un bate metálico lo que parecía haber sido una consola de videojuegos, sin embargo, ahora no era más que chatarra destruida.

"Muchachos — Habló James, y como líder del grupo, todos prestaron atención — miren nada mas a quien nos ha traído el viento". Atrajo a Alice con su mano y la apreso en un posesivo abrazo.

"Es Alice". Coreó el grupo entero, al parecer eran muy buenos amigos todos.

Pero que alegría, son como una familia feliz pensó él con sarcasmo, cuando todos se abalanzaron sobre Alice e incluso luchaban entre ellos para saludarla primero.

Sí, definitivamente había sido mala idea subir a ese camión, nada podría complicarle mas la existencia que un montón de locos metaleros.

Jasper suspiró apesadumbrado y se apartó de la multitud que aun rodeaba a Alice, y del cual ella parecía disfrutar de lo lindo.

Puaj, nada mas que niños que se creen rudos alabando a la reina de la rebeldía: Alice _Colour_ Cullen Si se detenía a pensar, incluso parecía tratarse de la 'Che Guevara" del siglo XXI.

Jasper rió con su chiste privado todo el camino hasta la parte trasera del camión, el único sitio al que afortunadamente aun no llegaban los destrozos de la banda.

Se sentó allí, en un lugar medianamente cómodo que se encontraba frente a la puerta que decía W.C y a lado de lo que parecía un minibar desplegable.

No se encontraba de ánimos para nada, así que se limito a quedarse allí y fingir que no existía.

. . .

"Dime Alice, ¿A donde te diriges exactamente?". Preguntó James después de que todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la banda saludaron, elogiaron y apretaron entre sus brazos a Alice.

Ahora James se encontraba en un inmenso sillón (que ve tú a saber como lograron meter allí) con Alice sentada a su lado.

Jasper por su parte estaba sentado en una dura silla de plástico pegada con tornillos al piso del camión y que se encontraba frente a una mesa de madera, igualmente pegada al suelo del camión.

"Bueno, en realidad no tengo idea". replicó ella con sinceridad, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Jasper.

— Pero vamos ella no es del tipo de chicas que son sinceras. De hecho no entra en ninguna clasificación de tipo de chicas, ella es del tipo Alice y nunca se sabe que esperar de ella — pensó.

"Iratus es quien dirige la expedición ¿Cierto?".

Clavó su mirada en él, cosa que el rubio habría preferido no hiciera. Ahora toda la banda lo miraba con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que con uno de los saltos bruscos del camión se les caerían al piso.

Todos excepto James, él nuevamente tenía esa mirada fría para Jasper. Él sabía que intentaba intimidarlo con eso, cosa demasiado estúpida, ya que Jasper no se dejaba intimidar por nada ni nadie, mucho menos de un vocalista mediocre.

Sostuvo la mirada de James con igual intensidad y odio mientras replicaba:

"Es una sorpresa para ti Alice — habló en un tono que arrastraba las palabras, de una manera que sólo utilizaría un amante. — y las sorpresas dejan de serio cuando demasiada gente sabe de ello".

Alice no pudo contener la risa y por un momento Jasper pensó que arruinaría toda su puesta en escena. ¿Cómo podía ser tan boba? ¿Acaso no notaba que el orgullo de él estaba en juego?

"Vaya Iratus — dijo cuando logro controlar sus risitas idiotas. — te tomas este tipo de cosas muy en serio ¿Verdad? Pero esta bien, dejaré que me sorprendas".

Sin embargo, el sorprendido fue Jasper, que esperaba toda clase de comentario sarcástico pero que en su lugar obtuvo un juego de palabras que sólo él pudo descifrar y que mantuvo su actuación intacta.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia, pues acababa de dar Jaque y por la cara de póker de James, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a perder.

"Como sea — inquirió con tono altanero el atolondrado vocalista. — nosotros nos dirigimos a Dallas Texas, pero antes haremos una parada en Shreveport, Louisiana para dar un concierto esta noche. — Dicho eso alzó la ceja y giró su rostro hasta casi hacerse daño en el cuello para mirar a Alice con fijeza. — Apuesto a que te encantará volver a estar en un concierto con nosotros ¿no?".

Por un momento Jasper creyó que Alice se pondría a saltar de gusto y realmente le faltó muy poco para hacerlo.

Él no entendía que era lo emocionante de tocar con ellos, pero no pudo evitar que una sensación amarga le recorriera el cuerpo. Alice estaba siendo imprudente, ese debía ser el motivo de tal reacción.

"¿Bromeas? — contestó con emoción Alice y sin olvidarse de alzar la ceja. — Amaría estar de nuevo con Avanged Sevenfold en concierto, ustedes son geniales cuando...".

"Alice, ¿Esta bien qué te expongas de esa manera?". Interrumpió Jasper poniéndose en pie y golpeando la mesa con el puño.

Realmente había trabajado mucho los últimos meses para obtener el Audi de Alice, y peor aun había tenido que soportar a esa chiquilla sarcástica durante días, interminables días así que en definitiva no tiraría todo eso a la basura por un ridículo capricho.

"¿De qué hablas Iratus? No eres nadie para tomar decisiones por mi". Atacó ella tal y como lo hacía siempre que se aferraba a algo, en directo y con seriedad.

Sus cambios extremistas de ánimo llegaban a ser frustrantes a veces, pero eso no se comparaba en nada a cuando algo se le metía a Alice a la cabeza. Se cerraba a todo y se aferraba a ello con uñas y dientes, como una leona que antepone su propio cuerpo para proteger a sus crías.

"Ella tiene razón, Iratus — alegó James antes de que Jasper pudiera soltar su replica. — no eres nadie para prohibirle cosas, si te molesta algo, puedes bajar en la siguiente parada. Nadie te detendrá y nosotros nos haremos cargo de Alice".

La sonrisa de James no cabía en su rostro, creía que había ganado el juego. Pero una vez más Jasper había salido triunfante. Él había derribado a su Rey sin que siquiera se percatara de ello.

"¿Dónde es la siguiente parada?". Preguntó alzando la ceja divertido y viendo a Alice por el rabillo del ojo.

Su coraje estaba presente a modo de sonrojo en sus mejillas y tenía el ceño fruncido, lo que le daba un aspecto aun más cómico. O tal vez sólo se trataba de que Jasper había ganado y veía todo desde una nueva perspectiva, otra mas cómica e incluso buena.

"En Shreveport, obviamente". Soltó James rodeando los hombros de Alice con su brazo.

"Bien — Replicó Jasper — entonces yo me bajaré allí y tú — se dirigió a Alice. — te quedaras con ellos".

La mirada de Alice avisaba que él no se saldría con la suya, pero esta vez Jasper estaba preparado y le lanzó una mirada penetrante con la que aceptaba su desafío.

"Exactamente. Así será". Dijo gustoso James para finiquitar el tema, entonces tronó los dedos y una botella de tequila le fue entregada por uno de los miembros de la banda.

"Celebremos por el concierto de hoy muchachos ya que teniendo a Alice con nosotros, será todo un éxito".

Todos los integrantes buscaron algo con que brindar y rieron a carcajadas mientras decían a coro: 'Salud'.

Por su lado Jasper se relamía con el dulce sabor de la victoria. Se libraba de Alice y además iba a quedarse con el auto sin más problemas. Al fin el sol comenzaba a brillar para Jasper.

Por el resto del trayecto, Jasper se dedicó a emplear su cerebro para rehacer su plan (esta vez sin fallos o polizontes) y de esa manera llegar a su destino con el auto intacto y en las condiciones que su cliente exigía. La banda y Alice, por otro lado habían dedicado el camino a alcoholizarse hasta que sus venas dejaron de trabajar con sangre y lo hicieron con alcohol y si antes el reducido interior del camión era molesto, ahora sencillamente era un infierno terrenal.

Y de esa manera, la noche cayó sobre ellos con su manto de obscuridad que cubría todo a su alrededor. Las luces de la ciudad sin embargo, les saludaban con su uniforme resplandor cuando se encontraban ya bastante cerca.

Fue entonces cuando el ambiente se tranquilizó un poco. Todos empezaron a limpiar sus instrumentos o a cambiarse de vestuario. Sólo Jasper se mantuvo quieto observando a los demás, porque hasta Alice estaba siendo presa de un par de chicas que la maquillaban e intentaban ponerle una peluca negra y lacia, tan larga que fácil podía llegarle a la cintura a la diminuta Alice.

"Vamos Alice, será solamente esta vez". Rogaba una chica de cabello rojizo y erizado.

"No, el negro es un color aburrido de cabello — alejó la peluca de su vista como si se tratará de la peor y mas asquerosa basura. — hasta tú lo llevas rojo porque consideras que el negro no es demasiado genial". Continuó en el mismo tono despectivo de voz.

"Pero si lo llevas morado van a descubrirte Alice". Insistió, esta vez una chica de cabello color plata.

"No intenten ser razonables con ella — dijo Jasper hablando por primera vez desde que había discutido con Alice y James, así que las chicas se sorprendieron y lo miraron. — es mas terca que una mula". Continuó en un tono bastante sureño que hizo que las cejas de Alice se perdieran por completo en su fleco morado.

"Vaya, no sabía que tuviéramos a Woody el vaquero en el camión". Se burló Alice justo antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas.

James en verdad no tenía idea del peso que le quitaba de encima a Jasper al librarlo de ella, pero mejor no se quejaba o capaz que la dejaban con él para torturarlo únicamente.

"Sólo cierra la boca". Fue la respuesta en tono bravucón de Jasper.

"Ahh, con que Iratus el rompe-huesos, se pone rebelde". Espetó ella con un tono que más que sureño sonaba del viejo oeste. Definitivamente ella no dejaría pasar el tema.

"Déjalo ya mujer — alegó sin dejar que su buen humor hullera despavorido por los resquicios de cordura que le quedaban. — de nada te servirá molestarme, te he vencido y lo sabes muy bien".

Alzó el pecho con orgullo y Alice alzando la ceja divertida le arrebató a la chica de cabello rojizo la peluca negra.

"¿Aceptarías entonces un último desafío? — preguntó poniéndose la peluca y Jasper sintió los dedos de los pies helados de la sorpresa. — Ya sabes, por los _viejos _tiempos". Dijo ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra viejos, burlándose de que en realidad sólo llevaban días de conocerse.

"No me intimidaré Alice — remarcó el asentó sureño e hizo como si se quitaba un sombrero vaquero ante una atónita Alice. — así que suelta la bala". Finalizó sin cortar su contacto visual con ella ni con un pestañeo.

"Bien — dijo ella alzando la comisura de sus labios en una mueca de lado que resaltaba sus facciones con maldad. — toca con nosotros esta noche, voy a disfrazarme y nadie podrá reconocerme; tocaras hasta la última canción y te iras después". Sentenció y las chicas la miraron con idénticas expresiones de confusión y aunque Jasper estaba igual o más confundido que ellas no dejo ni que por un segundo la duda apareciera en sus facciones.

"Eso no es en absoluto un reto Alice". Respondió a lo obvio.

"Claro que lo es — se apresuró a añadir la peli-morada con toda la precisión que era capaz de emitir. — sobre todo cuando la banda es Avanged Sevenfold y la persona retada eres tú".

Jasper estaba incluso más confundido que antes, pero no por ello iba a darle a Alice el gusto de verlo perder.

"Bien, si tú lo dices, entonces tenemos un trato".

"Por supuesto que lo tenemos Iratus. — murmuró ella con una sonrisa ancha y gustosa, una vez mas iba a salirse con la suya, tenía que mover muy bien sus hilos y cuidar hasta el mas mínimo detalle, pero iba a lograrlo. Jasper no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba. — Chicas, encárguense de dejarme irreconocible". Pidió a Victoria y a Tanya, quienes seguían boquiabiertas debido a que sus cabezas huecas no habían entendido ni una palabra entre Jasper y ella.

"Por supuesto que si Alice". Replicaron y tras dedicarle una última mirada de lastima a Jasper, dejo que el par de demonios que eran esas chicas hicieran con su imagen un destrozo, tal y como eran ellas.

Pero Alice estaba dispuesta a eso con tal de no dejarse vencer por Iratus.

. . .

Los nervios recorrían el cuerpo de Jasper desde la cabeza y se acumulaban en sus pies tal y como cuando el agua helada de la ducha cae por la espalda caliente, dejando estragos a su paso e incluso uno que otro escalofrío.

Jasper sin embargo achacaba sus males a la vieja herida en la rodilla derecha, donde tenía una placa metálica que le helaba los huesos cada vez que se exponía al frío amedrentador de esa manera. Se había ganado esa herida en el ejercito, un error garrafal de su compañero en la simulación de una batalla y Jasper había tenido una seria fractura, pero además de eso pudo comprobar que su teoría de "no dejar tu vida o tu confianza a manos de alguien que no seas tú mismo", era real.

La ciudad de Shreveport era una ciudad demasiado fría para encontrarse en el sur del País. Debía ser la lluvia la que ocasionaba de ese frío extraño. Él era originario de Texas y el clima allí era mucho más caliente que el de su estado vecino, pero también era un tanto mas seco.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad estaba cayendo una lluvia helada con vientos fuertes que sacudían las copas de los pocos arboles que allí habían. Sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para los fans de la banda, que esperaban ansiosos en la entrada de la explanada, soportando lluvia, viento, empujones e incluso abusos verbales. Todo por ver a James y su grupo de idiotas. ¿En serio era todo por ellos? Jasper no los encontraba muy brillantes, las pocas canciones que escuchó de ellos en el transcurso del viaje no eran una excepcionalidad, debía tratarse entonces de sus letras nada normales, en especial esa canción de más de cinco minutos en la que sólo se habla de muerte y venganza.

Y mientras observaba todo esto con la mirada perdida, Jasper estaba rebanándose los sesos en busca de lo que Alice estaba planeando hacer en el concierto o después de este, pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía nada convincente y se limitaba a observarla con la mirada de gato al asecho.

La muchacha por su parte, disfrutaba en silencio de la desesperación de Jasper. Lo observaba con el rabillo del ojo como se mecía de un lado a otro y se despeinada la ya de por si despeinada cabellera de rizos rubios.

A pesar de que Jasper decía que tocar en Avanged Sevendfold no era ningún reto, lo cierto es que Jasper no tenía idea de lo que era un concierto de ellos. Si Alice no lo hubiera vivido en carne propia un par de veces, seguramente no lo sabría, así que mejor lo dejaba sufrir un poco mas hasta que tuviera que vivirlo en carne propia. Después de todo el no era el único que tenía que sufrir, pues si Alice se atreviera a mirarse en un espejo en esos momentos, lo más seguro es que caería muerta del susto.

Nunca confió en los gustos de Tanya y Victoria para vestirse y no le hacía nada de gracia que ese par de urracas se hubieran encargado de vestirla. Menos aun cuando la pelimorada sabía que Victoria estaba totalmente enamorada de James y que odiaba que él le prestara mas atención a Alice que a ella.

Alice le había dicho hasta el cansancio a James que no lo veía mas que como a un amigo, pero el continuaba insistiendo en querer algo mas con ella. A la larga resultaba bastante desgastarte y ese era el motivo por el cual se mantenía relativamente lejos de la banda.

"Alice, vamos a entrar". La voz de James la sacó de sus pensamientos y al alzar la mirada para encararlo, se encontró con su rostro demasiado cerca de ella.

"Wow... James yo...".

"Vamos, el publico nos espera". Victoria los empujó para separarlos con el pretexto del concierto.

Esto a penas comenzaba y Alice ya se sentía cansada, no por el concierto, por ello estaba emocionada, el problema eran cierta pelirroja y su el rubio a su lado.

Pensar en un rubio le hizo recordar a Jasper, tenía que vigilarlo de cerca o de lo contrarió no tendría sentido el que tocara en la banda.

Viró la cabeza para buscar a Iratus y se alejó de James y Victoria, lo que en parte era un alivió, no se sentía en sus cinco sentidos, estaba bastante mareada y el nivel de alcohol en sus venas estaba afectando su cerebro. Hasta su vista se estaba ligeramente entorpecida.

Sin importarle eso, siguió buscando a Jasper, quien se había perdido de vista.

No pudo atreverse a huir. Pensó con molestia.

A pasos fuertes deshizo el camino que llevaba recorrido en dirección a el escenario, no iba a permitir que ese gusano Jasper escapará. Primero se entregaba como ofrenda a una tribu de caníbales.

Empujó a cuanta persona se le puso en frente e incluso ofendió verbalmente a una maquillista que se acercó a ella con un polvera gigantesca que la hizo estornudar.

"Estúpida maquillista". Maldijo entre toces.

"Alice, ¿Qué rayos haces?". La voz de Jasper la tomó por sorpresa y aspiró aire con rapidez, casi se ahoga con su saliva y Jasper la tomó por los hombros.

"¿Te encuentras bien?". Preguntó totalmente serio.

"Est... — tocio. — estoy bien". Soltó como pudo y finalmente tomó aire profundamente para que sus conductos respiratorios se liberaran.

"¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?". Preguntó Jasper receloso.

"Vine por ti, — espetó alzando la cabeza en un gesto supuestamente intimidante. — se bien que pensabas huir, pero no te lo voy a...".

"De hecho ya estaba en el escenario, — La interrumpió él conteniendo la risa.

La quijada de Alice se desencajó, el sonrojo en sus mejillas fue tan intenso como el color de cabello de Victoria y se sintió una completa idiota.

"Regrese sólo porque vi como atacabas a la pobre maquillista. — continuó Jasper pasando por alto el bochornoso estado de la muchacha. — Cielo santo Alice debes ser un poco mas tolerante ¿no te parece?". Terminó de decir y sonrió con burla.

Ella por su parte tenía una reacción en cadena de coraje, parecida a la de una erupción de volcán.

"Ahora además de todo me das el sermón del cura. — escupió con acidez. — Jasper, no voy jamas a la iglesia precisamente para evitarme este tipo de cosas y si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hacerle los coros a James".

Apartó a Iratus con un empujón y se dirigió con pasos fuertes aunque haciendo ligeras eses (tomando en cuenta lo borracha que estaba).

Le importaba un cacahuate si Jasper se iba o no, por ella podía morirse al salir del lugar ya no le importaba, acababa de ser humillada por Iratus, eso era caer muy bajo.

"Alice, estas aquí". dijo James en cuanto ella salió al escenario con Jasper pisándole los talones.

"¿Dónde mas iba a estar?". Ladró en respuesta, descargando contra James el coraje que sentía contra Jasper.

"Si, esto es genial — dijo James, quien ni siquiera noto el nivel de veneno en la voz de Alice. — a y tú — se dirigió a Jasper. — toma, — le dio una guitarra eléctrica que ya se encontraba conectada. — seras el guitarrista esta noche, puesto que Adam se ha lastimado la mano por tanto golpear su Xbox 360 con un bate".

Alice giro casi 360° su cabeza para poder ver la reacción de Jasper.

— Al fin un poco de sufrimiento para ese idiota— pensó con malicia, pero su sorpresa cuando vio el impasible rostro de Jasper, le sentó mas como una patada en el trasero.

—¿Por qué mierda sonríe?.— pensó escandalizada la muchacha. Pero según ella, él debía estar sufriendo por el hecho de que iba a tocar ante miles de personas sin siquiera conocer las notas de la canción, no quedarse allí tan tranquilo acomodándose la guitarra y sin mostrarse ni un poco nervioso.

— Aunque a todo esto, — pensó ella una vez mas. — una pregunta mejor sería: ¿Jasper sabía tocar la guitarra eléctrica?—.

El rostro de Alice estaba a punto de explotar en desesperación y una vez mas el nivel de alcohol en sus venas no fue de gran ayuda, al contrarió sólo le afecto mas.

Tomó aire profundamente, debía controlar su respiración o no podría cantar. Se colocó pues a lado de James y se dijo a si misma en una especie de mantra tranquilizante que lo mejor era ignorar a Jasper y esperar el momento en que él metiera la pata.

El publico que esperaba ansioso a la banda, los recibió con gritos ensordecedores e incluso les lanzaron objetos personales, tales como: brasieres, tangas, bóxer, playeras y hasta rosas con números telefónicos pegados en cintas de color rosa.

— Jodida gente loca. Sólo son una bola de idiotas gritando y haciendo ruido con sus instrumentos —. Pensó Jasper mientras afinaba las cuerdas de la guitarra para acostumbrarlas a su mano.

Estaba un tanto menos molesto claro, luego de la humillación que Alice se hizo a si misma, ahora el concierto era un tanto menos molesto para él y pensar que una vez que todo terminará, se largaría en el auto y no volvería a ver a esa chiquilla berrinchuda de cabello morado, siempre le alegraba.

"Buenas noches Shreveport. — Saludó James a través del micrófono y el publico rugió emocionado. — ¿Están emocionados esta noche?". Preguntó en el mismo tono iracundo de voz.

En serio, ¿A quien pretendía engañar con esos aires de chico malvado?. A ojos de Jasper no era mas que un ridículo idiota.

El lugar donde se encontraban era una especie de estadio de beisbol en el que habían montado una escenario provisional y mirara a donde mirara Jasper, habían fans enloquecidos, desde la terraza frente a ellos, hasta las ultimas y mas altas gradas del lugar.

"Comencemos entonces con una de nuestras favoritas — habló de nuevo James empleando esta vez un tono de voz mas frío — y que estoy seguro es también de las suyas".

Alzó la mano e hizo una seña con la que todos comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos. Jasper de inmediato intentó seguir el ritmo que llevaban todos y no le fue tan difícil ya que esa era la misma canción que había resonado en el camión al menos cuatro veces.

"Antes de que la historia comience , — comenzó a cantar James con su rasposa voz. — ¿Es un pecado para mi, el tomar lo que es mío, hasta el final de los tiempos?. Fuimos más que amigos, antes de que la historia terminara, ¿Y tomar lo que es el mío, crear lo que Dios nunca diseño?".

El movimiento uniforme de la banda, además del coreado 'Ohh', confundían a Jasper, pero no dejó por eso de tocar y mucho menos se acobardo.

"Nuestro amor había sido tan fuerte durante demasiado tiempo, — bramó James y su voz se elevó un tercio mas de lo normal, pero Jasper estaba listo para eso e igual elevó las notas. — Estaba débil con temor de que algo saliera mal, antes de que las posibilidades se hicieran realidad, tomé toda posibilidad de ti, me reí casi hasta las lágrimas".

La risa macabra que James soltó fue acompañada por una risa malvada de Alice que siendo honestos le puso la carne de gallina a Jasper.

Entonces él dejó de prestarle atención a James para fijar su vista en Alice, la chica se veía totalmente distinta. Llevaba esa peluca lacia y negra que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y llevaba un vestido negro con decoraciones de metales en plata. Sin embargó llevaba un pantalón a cuadros morado y negro que le sentaba increíble bajo ese vestido que le llegaba unos centímetros por debajo del trasero.

"Evocando sus temores más profundos. — Bramó James y se giró para encarar a Alice que cantaba a su lado. — Debo haberla apuñalado cincuenta malditas veces, — la tomó por la cintura e hizo como que clavaba algo en su corazón en un movimiento frenético. — No lo puedo creer,  
Arranque su corazón justo ante sus ojos,  
Ojos en blanco".

"¡cometelo, cometelo, cometelo!" gritaba la banda como unos posesos mientras que Alice ahora estaba mas pegada al cuerpo de James y este simulaba morder su cuello.

"Ella nunca fue tan buena en la cama, incluso cuando dormía. — Volvió a cantar James alejando a Alice un poco de su cuerpo y ella dobló su espalda. — Ahora ella es tan perfecta que nunca había estado tan malditamente profundo en...".

"Continua, y sigue, y sigue". Gritó la banda entera e incluso el publico coreaba.

Eso mas que un concierto parecía una maldita secta satánica. Pero Jasper se mantuvo imperturbable, sólo observando la puesta en escena de James y Alice.

"Puedo mantenerte luciendo joven y conservada para siempre, — murmuró y Alice levantó su cuerpo para una vez mas pegarse al de James. — con una fuente para rociarte de juventud siempre".

James sacó su lengua y recorrió el cuello de Alice con ella.

— Eso es realmente asqueroso — pensó Jasper, pues la canción en si era una estupidez, pero que James y Alice la actuaran lo era aun mas.

"Porque yo realmente siempre supe que mi pequeño delito sería frío, — cantó James y Alice secundo — esa es la razón por la que tengo un calentador para tus muslos y sé, sé que no es tu tiempo. Sin embargo, adiós, adiós. Y una palabra a los sabios cuando el fuego muera. ¿Crees que ha terminado?, pero es sólo el comienzo".

Soltó finalmente a Alice y esta se tiró de rodillas al suelo haciendo como que lloraba.

"Pero nena no llores, — cantó James y se arrodillo junto a ella, tomó su mano y la colocó en su corazón. — tenias mi corazón, al menos en su mayor parte, porque todos tienen que morir en algún momento, nos desmoronamos vamos a empezar de nuevo. Porque todos tienen que morir en algún momento Pero nena no llores..."

Alice se levantó y empujó a James con fuerza. Era todo un circo ese concierto y Jasper comenzaba a desesperarse.

"Ahora las posibilidades que nunca considere, — cantó James aun tirado en el suelo, mientras que Alice hacía una especie de danza extraña mientras murmuraba palabras indescifrables. — Se están produciendo, de el tipo que yo nunca escuche, Ahora disgustada alma regresa del más allá, Para posesión un cuerpo con el que me había portado mal".

"Sonriendo de oreja a oreja — James se levantó e imitó esa danza extraña de Alice. — Casi se burlo hasta llorar"

El concierto en su totalidad fue de este estilo, James cantaba y Alice coreaba, tenían esas ridículas coreografías y Jasper intentaba seguirle el ritmo con la guitarra, aunque era un tanto difícil él no se dio por vencido. Sin embargo el concierto duró cerca de cinco horas y sólo se detuvieron para descanzar unos minutos a la mitad del concierto.

Jasper no se quejaba, pero le dolían los pies y tenía entumido el hombro, además con cada canción los integrantes de la banda enloquecían mas y mas. El colmo de toda esa locura fue cuando el baterista sencillamente se harto y creyó que sería divertido lanzar sus tambores a el resto de la banda. Él estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por uno de esos gigantescos y pesados tambores en dos ocasiones y una de ellas iba directo a su cabeza. Menos mal que sus reflejos eran muy buenos o de lo contrario ya estaría inconsciente a mitad del escenario.

Finalmente el concierto llegó a su fin, y Jasper pensó que con eso habría terminado todo, pero no fue así. Tuvo que ir una vez mas en el camión de la banda para no ser arrollado por la turba de Fans que esperaban desesperadas los autógrafos de la banda.

Fue con ellos hasta el hotel y allí todos se pusieron a beber (mas aun), era una completa locura y lo peor de todo fue cuando Alice se apareció frente a él con una botella de Vodka y lo obligó a beber de ella.

"Vamos, ¿acaso el gran Iratus le tiene miedo a un poco de Vodka?". Se burló y Jasper no se lo pensó y le arrebató la botella.

A la botella de Vodka le siguió una de Ron y a esa una de tequila del mas fuerte. ¿Cómo diablos se dejó influenciar por Alice?.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que no podía dar ni dos pasos sin caerse, sin embargo en ningún momento perdió la conciencia tal y como los demás lo habían hecho. James hasta se habí olvidado de acosar a Alice y estaba feliz de la vida con su lengua dentro de la garganta de la chica de cabello rojo que antes había ayudado a Alice con su vestuario.

Y en cuanto a Alice, la tenía recargada contra su hombro, cantando canciones ridículas y sin sentido, hipando de vez en cuando y riendo como loca cada vez que bebía de la botella de tequila.

"Creó que es suficiente Alice, debes dejar de beber". dijo Jasper y le quito la botella de las manos.

"Estas loco no he bebido mucho". replicó ella e intentó quitársela, pero en el intento perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacía el frente; Por suerte Jasper alcanzó a agarrarla antes de que aterrizara de nariz contra el duro suelo.

"No, pero ya es suficiente, no puedes mantenerte si quiera en pie". Replicó Jasper, aunque el tampoco estaba en sus cinco sentidos, puesto que no lograba enfocar bien su rostro.

"Sólo tengo sueño, no estoy borracha". Berreó ella con una voz que si era de borracha.

"Dicelo a la cama Alice Cullen, — espetó Jasper mientras se ponía en pie del sillón en el que estaban y tomaba a Alice entre sus brazos para llevarla a alguna cama. — porque vas a irte a ella ahora mismo".

"No, la fiesta a penas comienza y estoy esperando a que te pongas ebrio para hacerte cometer estupideces y burlarme de ti". Alegó ella.

— Bien dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad—. Pensó Jasper y soltó una risita idiota. ¿Ese era el plan de Alice desde un principio?. No era tan brillante después de todo.

Sentía que sus piernas no respondían como es debido y a su alrededor todo daba vueltas, además estaba ese zumbido en sus oídos como de un montón de zancudos volando alrededor de su cabeza. Y con cada paso que daba sus pies se sentían mas y mas pesados.

Estaban en una habitación de lujo de el hotel y mas que una habitación parecía una casa entera, de dos pisos y con un sinfín de cuartos llenos de camas mullidas.

Se abrió paso entre los ebrios que estaban tirados en el suelo y los que seguían de pie bailando ridículamente hasta que llegó a una de las habitaciones.

Se armó un lío para abrir la puerta y el que no lograra enfocar bien la manija sólo lo empeoraba mas. Pero luego de varios intentos lo consiguió y por suerte la habitación estaba vacía.

"Listo Alice, ahora vas a acostarte y yo...". Se detuvo allí, pues borracho o no sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

No iba a dormir allí y despertar a la mañana siguiente para que Alice y él continuaran su camino. No, ella iba a quedarse allí dormida y él se iría a buscar el auto y continuar su camino. Ese era el adiós.

Tragó saliva y su vista se nubló aun mas. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?. ¿Por qué no quería dejar a Alice allí sola?. Seguramente era porque no quería a James cerca de ella y a toda esa gente que parecía no llevar una vida sana ni siquiera un día al año. Pero eso no era algo que a Jasper debía importarle, Alice sabía cuidarse bien sola, el hecho de que ahora mismo se encontrara entre sus brazos era el mas claro ejemplo.

Ella había sabido arreglárselas sola toda su vida, no necesitaba de Jasper para cuidarla, pero él tenía esa sensación de que debía protegerla desde que casi la pierde por culpa de esa maldita enfermedad que ella tenía.

Con cuidado deposito el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de Alice en la cama y le quito la peluca negra, para después ir por sus botas de tacón alto.

"Jasper". Dijo Alice y este se asustó tanto que por poco cae de culo al suelo.

"¿Qué quieres Alice?". Preguntó con el corazón resonando fuerte en sus oidos.

"Vas a irte cierto". Logró articular Alice luego de mucho balbucear.

"Es la idea". Contestó Jasper con una sonrisa idiota.

"Esa sonrisa te hace lucir como un retrasado". Comentó Alice antes de echarse a reír nuevamente.

"Nunca cambiaras ¿Cierto?". Preguntó Jasper al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza de un lado a otro y continuaba quitándole los zapatos a Alice.

"Me gusta ser así, una persona difícil de predecir. — Dijo ella y se incorporó en la cama para quedar sentada sobre la esta y frente a Jasper. — pero, — se agachó un poco mas para tomar el rostro de él entre sus manos. — ¿Que clase de persona eres tú?. — murmuró y el aliento alcohólico de ella le golpeó el rostro a Jasper. — Es que eres tan críptico".

"¿Yo? — preguntó Jasper quien repentinamente se encontraba nervioso. — No lo sé, no dices todo el tiempo que soy un idiota o un 'Iratus'?".

Ella se rió una vez mas como loca ante la respuesta de Jasper, debía estar en verdad muy ebria, puesto que no podía durar ni cinco minutos sin reírse de esa manera.

Jasper intentó en vano deshacer el agarre de ella, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella se aferrara a el con mas fuerza, pasó sus manos de su rostro a su cuello y tiró de él hasta que consiguió que sus labios se unieran con los de ella.

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron completamente mientras Alice prácticamente devoraba sus labios, ¿Qué rayos hacía?.

"Jasper". Murmuró ella contra sus labios y Jasper no consiguió resistirse mas, pues nunca antes había escuchado que alguien dijera su nombre de una manera tan sensual.

Comenzó a corresponder a su beso y pronto los dos se encontraban acariciandose y besando con placer, desesperación y pasión. Él dejo de pensar y se dedicó a sentir, a sentir el tibio y delicado cuerpo de Alice. A disfrutar de sus dulces labios que dejaban un cosquilleo adictivo allá donde ellos se posaran y también a saborear la piel de Alice, sus labios, su cuello, el surco entre sus pechos. Toda ella era deliciosa.

Jasper nunca sintió por Alice una atraccion fisica así, ni siquiera la vez que encerrados en un cuarto de limpieza sus cuerpos estuvieron demasiado juntos, pero ahora tenía una seria ereccion que no cabía dentro de sus pantalones apretados.

Alice le arrancó la playera a Jasper y sus ojos fueron atraídos como con imán por su abdomen. —Joder—. Pensó ella, pues él estaba buenisimo, tenía unos cuadros fuertemente marcados y una linea sexy de vello desde su ombligo y hacia abajo. Su pecho por otra parte era lampiño, pero lucía increíble, delicioso, como sacado de una revista femenina en la que exponen los cuerpos atletas mas ardientes.

Y mientras ella se detenía a admirar y casi memorizar la bien formada anatomía de Jasper, este acariciaba el cuerpo de ella con una habilidad increíble. Pellizcaba sus pezones por encima de la blusa y su lengua acariciaba la poca piel expuesta de estos.

Tenía las bragas completamente empapadas y por la fricción que la entrepierna de Jasper le proporcionaba a su pierna derecha, él no se quedaba atrás.

Sonrió con satisfacción y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ella se quitó la blusa, claro que tuvo que hacerlo muy despacio, pues estaba ebria y no lograba mantenerse en equilibrio ni siquiera sobre la cama.

"Alice, — gruño Jasper con la voz ronca por el deseó y la piel de Alice se erizo ante ese sonido tan erótico. — Joder Alice no te desnudes". Espetó él y detuvo sus manos cuando estas se dirigían al broche delantero de su sostén.

Jasper debía detenerla, si no lo hacía ahora él no podría parar, la tomaría y la haría suya de todas la maneras posibles esa noche. Pero eso no podía pasar. No era tan idiota como para hacerse ilusiones con una niña inestable con ella.

"¿Qué te pasa Jasper?, ¿Acaso tienes miedo?". Atacó ella alzando una ceja.

¿Miedo?. Pavor, ¡terror!. No tenía idea de lo que esa niña planeaba, pero no quería caer en su trampa.

"Mira Alice, no quiero que hagas cosas por las que podrías arrepentirte en la mañana". Espetó él con la voz aun ronca.

Alice por su parte se echó a reír.

"¿Estas hablando en serio Jasper?. — preguntó totalmente fuera de si por la risa. — Joder no es como si fueras a robarme la virginidad y a quedar hechizado por ello, — Se burló — ¿Por qué no pensaras que soy virgen o si?".

En realidad Jasper ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en ello, el sólo quería asegurarse de no dejarse engatusar por Alice.

"Mira Alice — se levantó de la cama y comenzó a ponerse la playera. — esto es demasiado arriesgado, tú estas ebria y yo no me encuentro del todo en mis cinco sentidos. ¿Qué tal si mañana no piensas igual que ahora?. No quiero que me reclames a mi nada, eso es todo".

"Joder Jasper, olvidalo — Replicó ella totalmente molesta. — ya no tiene casó y las cosas que dicen no tienen sentido, tampoco íbamos a casarnos. Sólo era sexo. Pero ahora vete, arruinaste el ambiente y ya ni siquiera estoy excitada".

Jasper rodó los ojos. Alice, siempre tan honesta, tanto que duele.

"Bien, entonces me voy". Dijo con firmeza, debía actuar rapido antes de que a ella se le ocurriera atacar con su filoso sarcasmo.

"De cualquier manera, — habló cuando Jasper abría ya la puerta y él se quedo muy quieto escuchando lo que ella iba a decir. — seguro que no eres mejor que James en la cama, él en verdad es una fiera".

Una extraña bestia se apodero del cuerpo de Jasper, una que sólo aparecía cuando en el ejercito tenía que hacer simulaciones de guerra.

Cerró la puerta con un portazo y se giró hacia Alice. Su mirada era profunda y sus ojos estaban negros de deseó pero eso no borró la mirada sarcástica de ella.

Se quitó la playera y la lanzó al suelo, luego se desabrochó los pantalones y tironeó de ellos hasta que logró sacárselos junto con sus zapatos.

"Juzgalo tú misma". Soltó con la voz una vez mas ronca por el deseo.

Tomó a Alice entre sus brazos y la besó con tal intensidad hasta que consiguió borrar su sonrisa sarcástica.

Minutos después el ambiente volvía a ser pasional y ambos se encontraban desnudos por completo. Jasper succionaba y jugaba con su lengua en el pezón de Alice mientras que su mano derecha se ocupaba del otro. Ella por su parte delineaba las marcadas lineas del abdomen de Jasper y de vez en cuando jugaba con los rizos de su sexo.

La mano izquierda de Jasper descendió por la cintura y el vientre plano de Alice hasta que llegó a su intimidad. Alice gimió por el contacto y Jasper por lo húmeda que se encontraba.

Se alejó un poco de ella entonces y se detuvo unos segundos a admirar su cuerpo mientras se acariciaba a si mismo.

Él había estado con unas cuantas chicas antes y sabía que el tamaño de su miembro no era algo descomunal, ni tampoco era pequeño. Tenia una medida decente, pero Alice era tan pequeña, sus piernas cortas, sus pechos demasiado grandes para su estatura, su cintura diminuta y no podía evitar pensar que podría lastimarla.

"Joder Jasper, ¿Qué mierda esperas?". Reclamó y lo jaló del brazo.

Jasper se dejo guiar por ella, quien unió sus labios con los de él y jugó con su lengua. Luego tumbo a Jasper de espaldas en la cama y subió en él, que no pudo evitar encontrar erótica la iniciativa de ella.

Posiciono a Jasper en su entrada y sin siquiera detenerse un momento se auto penetro profundamente.

Él sintió estar en el cielo, en el paraíso. Sencillamente fuera de este mundo. Ella estaba tan apretada, tan deliciosa y tan ardiente.

El gemido que salió de la boca de Alice cuando Jasper y ella fueron uno, no hizo mas que alentar a la fiera que ahora era Jasper y sin detenerse mas tiempo a disfrutar de las miles de sensaciones que Alice le estaba proporcionando, comenzó a moverse en su interior con un vaivén un tanto rápido.

"Joder... Jasper ¡si!". Gritó ella y Jasper aceleró el nivel de sus embestidas.

Nunca antes una mujer fue tan erótica para él, tan sensual, tan... tan buena en la cama.

Llevó sus manos a los senos de esta, que rebotaban ante sus ojos por el movimiento de sus cuerpos y se dedicó a masajearlos para el placer de ambos.

No podía dejar de tocar a Alice, sus pechos, su cintura su trasero, y finalmente aterrizó en su clítoris que en cuanto lo toco alteró el nivel de gemidos de Alice y afecto severamente su respiración.

"Jasper". Gimió una vez mas ella y tironeó del cabello de él, causando que un gruñido gutural escapara de lo mas profundo de su garganta.

"Alice, joder eres un diosa". No pudo contenerse a decirlo, pero era verdad era una jodida diosa del sexo.

Ella puso sus manos en el pecho de él y comenzó a guiar el ritmo de las embestidas, Jasper sentía que con cada movimiento se adentraba mas en el paraíso de Alice, y lo peor de todo es que le gustaba. Joder no sólo le gustaba, le fascinaba.

Continuaron su danza erótica hasta que Alice sintió que llegaba al cielo, desde lo mas profundo de su ser, el orgasmo la golpeó como nunca antes, pero es que esa noche había descubierto que en el sexo a ella le encantaba mandar y bueno Jasper estaba siendo muy cooperativo en ese sentido. Se abrazó con fuerza a su pecho duro como el acero y se dedico a disfrutar de como su espalda se arqueaba y de la sensación que nacía en su sexo y se dispersaba por su cuerpo entero hasta la punta de sus pies, la punta de sus manos y a su cabeza.

A penas comenzaba a tranquilizar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón cuando el orgasmo de Jasper llegó. Retomando los movimientos frenéticos y fuertes que esta vez iban acompañados de los profundos y varoniles gemidos de él.

Finalmente, sus cuerpos exhaustos reclamaron descanso. Y ella se tumbó sobre su pecho una vez mas, no quería pensar en nada mas, ni tampoco le importaba que al día siguiente Jasper se iría de su vida para siempre, ella sólo quería quedarse allí sobre su cuerpo sudado y disfrutando su su aroma embriagante. Ya tendría tiempo suficiente para pensar en todo lo demás.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Es un gusto regresar por estos lados hehehehe, siento muucho, muchisimo que la semana pasada sólo dejara un espantosa nota de autor, pero entiendame he estado pasando por un monton de cosas horribles, incluso estuve al borde de la depresión. Pensé en botar todo, la escuela, mi familia, mi novio, mis historias. TODO!. Me sentía fatal, además he tenido tarea a mas no poder y un dolor de manos de la chingada.**

**Si estoy aquí hoy escribiéndoles es sólo gracias a Mario, mi amigo de la secudaria con el cual recientemente vuelvo a tener contacto. Él es como el salvavidas que me mantiene a fondo, la única persona que se atrevió a ir por mi a lo mas profundo de la obscuridad y se aseguro de traerme de regreso. Le debo mucho, muchisimo y me alegro un montón de que los verdaderos amigos si existen, esos que estan allí para ti no importa la hora, el lugar o el motivo, ni siquiera importa si están a cientos de Kilometros, basta con saber que están allí, al otro lado de la linea, en el msn por mensaje o en el Face, el hecho de saber que le importas a alguien y que si mueres al menos alguien va a llorar por ti, o en mi caso que si me duelen las manos, se que el se preocupa por mi. Eso es la verdadera amistad. Mil GRACIAS MARIO!.**

**Otra persona a quien quiero agradecer de corazón, es a _Consu Masen,_ La chica valiente que se ha animado a ser mi Beta en Afortunadamente secuestrada. n.n Mil gracias mujer, tú ayuda es como una bendicion para mi!.**

**Bueno chicas no me resta mas que agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes que están leyendo esto, me encanta que les encante Afortunadamente Secuestrada, es una historia graciosa y divertida que ayuda a liberar un poco el estrés, o al menos para mi es así. hehehehe.**

**Bueno mil millones de gracias por sus reviews, espero recibir otros pocos con este cap, en el que finalmente les dejo el ya tan prometido Lemmon. **

**¿Qué les espera a esos dos?. Diría que yo se la respuesta, pero literalmente: nada esta escrito aun. XD**

**nos leemos el próximo sábado!.**

**-AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy.  
**


	9. Chapter 8: ¡Se acostaron!

**Disclaimer: **_**De lo aquí presentado únicamente la historia es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los pido prestados y les doy un pequeño giro OoC.**_

* * *

**«¡Nadie sabrá que estoy pensando!... Porque... ni siquiera me conozco a mi misma...»- **Aisaka Taiga [Toradora!].

* * *

Capitulo VIII: ¡Se acostaron!.

**.**

El sol resplandecía en su punto mas alto y se colaba por todos lados en la ciudad de Shreveport. Un hecho en verdad contrastante con la noche anterior, cuando en pleno concierto de Avenged Sevenfold parecía que el cielo se vendría abajo de tanta lluvia.

Pasaba de mediodía y Jasper se encontraba sentado en una esquina del balcón de la habitación de hotel en la que se encontraba, con una ligera jaqueca mientras observaba dormir a Alice. Aun no lograba creer que en realmente había cometido un acto tanto imprudente como irracional, él era una persona que pocas veces se equivocaba en sus elaborados y bien pensados planes, sin embargo haber tenido sexo con Alice Cullen no era que digamos el mayor de sus orgullos. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho y mucho menos tenía la excusa de estar totalmente ebrio como para perder el control de si mismo y dejarse engañar por esa niñata inmadura e irresponsable.

Dio un largo suspiro y se pasó la mano por el cabello con preocupación, se sentía realmente patético, mas que eso se sentía un chico de preparatoria envuelto en una fiesta de universitarios en la que ha terminado teniendo sexo con una chica buenisima a la que sin embargo no podrá volver a ver. Más no era en sí el hecho de que no volvería a ver a Alice lo que le preocupaba, en realidad era su falta de control sobre el momento lo que le tenía con ganas de arrancarse el cabello o mejor, tirarse del balcón.

Alice se removió ligeramente en la cama, totalmente inconsciente de los miles de pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Jasper, ella simplemente estaba dormida, ajena a cualquier cosa que allí ocurría, como por ejemplo el hecho de que con el movimiento de su cuerpo en la cama había tirado de la sabana blanca que cubría su cuerpo desnudo y ahora ofrecía a Jasper una perfecta vista de sus cortas pero torneadas piernas y de gran parte de su trasero.

Esto por supuesto tomo al rubio por sorpresa y con un ligero calorcillo en las orejas y en las mejillas bajo del balcón y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha sin volver su vista a la cama ni por un segundo.

«¿Qué diablos me esta ocurriendo?». Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras dejaba que el agua helada corriera por su cuerpo. «Esto definitivamente no es normal, no soy del tipo de personas que una niña berrinchuda puede dominar a su antojo. Entonces ¿qué diablos tiene Alice _Colour_ para obtener siempre lo que quiere de mi?».

Recargó su cabeza en el azulejo del baño y dio un hondo suspiro, sin duda estaba perdido, debía alejarse lo mas pronto posible de Alice, antes de que ella consiguiera destruirlo por completo, nunca antes se había preocupado por algo así, sin embargo esta vez se trataba de algo serio y que notoriamente se le estaba escapando de las manos, nunca debió permitir que ella le diera ordenes en primer lugar y mucho menos debió dejarse convencer, no una si no varias veces, de hacer la santa voluntad de esa niña caprichuda. Él tenía que parar eso cuanto antes.

Por otro lado, el ruido excesivo de la regadera en el silencioso cuarto de hotel, había ocasionado que el sueño placentero y reparador de Alice se viera brutalmente interrumpido y tras maldecir e intentar en vano de apagar el sonido cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada, ella finalmente abrió los ojos.

"Maldita sea". Gruñó una vez mas al tiempo que se cubría con la sabana para buscar su ropa interior en cualquier parte del cuarto donde pudo haber quedado la noche anterior, tarea que no era nada fácil tomando en cuenta que estaba mareada, con una jaqueca de los mil demonios y además la luz del día la cegaba.

"¿Qué madres ha pasado anoche en este lugar?". Se preguntó en voz alta con molestia debido a su momentánea laguna mental y claro a la gran confusión que esta le traía.

Finalmente logró encontrar toda su ropa y tras haberse vestido regreso a la cama para intentar recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

«Lo ultimo que recuerdo,» se dijo mientras bostezaba y se tallaba la sien con el dedo índice. «es que estaba bebiendo en la suite con Jasper, pero luego...».

Un rubor intenso coloreó sus mejillas cuando recordó el cuerpo desnudo de Jasper, sin embargo eso no pudo haber pasado ¿O si?. Ella definitivamente no se había acostado con Jasper ¿O si?.

«Creo que he enloquecido.» pensó al tiempo que se ponía en pie nuevamente de la cama y comenzaba a recorrer la habitación de un lado a otro intentando recordar lo que _realmente_ había ocurrido. «Es totalmente estúpido, yo jamas me acostaría con un tipo como él, además él no..».

No pudo pensar coherentemente en nada más cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salió Jasper usando únicamente una toalla blanca envuelta en la cintura, mientras que con otra se secaba el cabello rubio y húmedo. Se veía totalmente como un modelo de revista europea, con su perfecto abdomen que se adaptaba a la perfección con la imagen que Alice había recordado minutos antes.

"Vaya, ya despertaste. — dijo Jasper en tono normal a una perpleja y boquiabierta Alice. — Será mejor que te metas a bañar ahora, el agua esta deliciosa y además tu cabello te lo esta pidiendo a gritos". Señaló acercándose a ella y tirando de un mechón morado de Alice hacía su rostro para que ella pudiera ver lo maltratado que estaba.

Alice le alejó la mano con un manotazo, era mas que nada una respuesta automotriz, no es como si ella se encontrara totalmente en sus cabales para hacerlo premeditadamente, todavía le dolía la cabeza y se encontraba confundida de pies a cabeza, pues todo indicaba que era cierto. ¡Se había acostado con Jasper!.

"¿Te encuentras bien Alice?". Preguntó confundido el rubio aun con la mano levantada en dirección a ella.

"¿Qué diablos te ocurre?. — Fue la respuesta que ella consiguió dar. — ¿Es acaso nuestra luna de miel?. — atacó ella con su característico sarcasmo. — Qué sigue ahora, ¿Me traerás el desayuno a la cama?". Tras decir eso soltó una risita burlesca que hizo que Jasper rodara los ojos.

Mas cuando el iba a abrir la boca para replicar algo, alguien llamó a la puerta del dormitorio. Ambos confundidos se miraron el uno al otro y tras encogerse de hombros Alice fue a abrir la puerta.

"Muy buenos días señorita. — dijo una joven que vestía el uniforme del hotel y llevaba tras de si una larga y extensa bandeja de comida. — Se nos pidió que le trajéramos el desa...". En ese momento la joven se percato de la presencia casi desnuda de Jasper e igual que momentos atrás Alice, ella se quedo muda y sólo pudo observar el cuerpo de este.

"A pero que oportuno ¿no crees cariño? — dijo en tono burlesco Alice, pues al parecer acababa de predecir algo con su habitual sarcasmo. — el desayuno tal y como te lo he dicho".

Jasper la miró ceñudo y se acercó a donde ella y la joven del hotel se encontraban, y por supuesto la joven se quedó aun mas perpleja y su primera reacción fue fulminar a Alice con la mirada.

"No ha sido cosa mía Alice, así que no me culpes ni quieras atacarme ¿entendido?". Expresó sin emoción alguna, aun tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para meterse mas en los juegos infantiles de Alice.

Esto por supuesto no le sentó bien a la pequeña pelimorada, pues ante la fría reacción de Jasper, la chica que antes había visto con envidia a Alice, ahora lo hacía con lastima.

"Que disfruten la comida". Dijo la chica en tono socarrón y Alice casi le da en la nariz con la puerta al cerrarla.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa Whitlock?". Preguntó totalmente humillada.

"No me pasa nada, simplemente me cansé de meterme en tus jueguitos tontos". Replicó este mientras recogía una a una sus prendas del suelo.

"¿Jueguitos tontos?. — preguntó aun mas insultada Alice. — No pensabas que eran jueguitos tontos ayer mientras teníamos sexo". Declaró con brutal honestidad y Jasper se quedo helado en su sitio.

"Estoy segura que ha sido el mejor sexo de tú vida y sabes — se aproximó a él como un gato que acorrala a su presa contra la pared. — espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho, porque no se volverá a repetir, — se encontraba ya a centímetros de él y Jasper que avanzaba hacia atrás terminó chocando con la pared. — la verdad es que, no suelo repetir plato". Finalizó parándose en las puntas de sus pies para lograr estar mas cerca del rostro de él.

Jasper estaba nervioso y con la proximidad de Alice, ante sus ojos comenzaron a desfilar imágenes de la noche anterior y de como ella tenía razón; Había sido el mejor sexo de su vida. Sin embargo estaba de acuerdo con ella, era algo que no volvería a ocurrir jamas, pero eso no evitaba que ella lo pusiera nervioso.

La tomó por los hombros entonces, totalmente dispuesto a alejarla de él para poder tomar aire correctamente y hacer que su cerebro regresara a la normalidad, más fue en ese momento cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, esta vez sin que la persona se detuviera a amablemente llamar.

Tanto Jasper como Alice giraron sus rostros a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, pero se quedaron en la misma posición comprometedora.

"Woow, Alice. — Exclamó James quien miraba con ojos como platos a Alice y Jasper. — ¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí?". Preguntó en tono de reclamo y esta vez fue el turno de reír de Jasper.

"Querrás decir James, que _ocurrió_ aquí". Dijo haciendo especial énfasis a la palabra ocurrió y abrazando a Alice fuertemente por los hombros.

James abrió y cerró varias veces la boca mientras su cara iba enrojeciendo de furia. Jasper por su parte sonrió socarrón y Alice totalmente fastidiada se zafó del agarre del rubio.

"Miren, sé que ahora mismo hay una guerra de Testosterona que es incluso presente en el aire, — observó haciendo un gesto con las manos como si espantara mosquitos. — pero si van a batirse en duelo o algo por el estilo busquen otro pretexto, no estoy dispuesta a ser el motivo de su disputa". Y dicho eso salió de la habitación llevándose consigo una bandeja de comida que tomó al pasar por la mesa de ruedas donde estaba el desayuno.

En cuanto ella salió el ambiente se volvió pesado y tanto James como Jasper dejaron su guerra machista, James salió de la habitación mientras que Jasper continuó vistiéndose.

«Bueno eso fue incomodo». Pensó Alice mientras mordía una tostada con mermelada.

Se encontraba sentada en el único sillón de la suite que no estaba vomitado, manchado o con algún borracho dormido. Estaba de verdad cómoda hasta que James se sentó a su lado.

"Así que Iratus y tú...". Dijo en el tono como de quien no quiere la cosa.

Alice por su parte rodó los ojos y se apuro a masticar la tostada para después contestar.

"Sólo nos hemos acostado James, — explicó un tanto harta del tema. — no es como si fuéramos a casarnos mañana o algo por el estilo".

"Sí bueno, se que no será así. — replicó este aun incomodo y con la mirada clavada en la tostada de Alice. — A lo que yo me refería en realidad es a si ustedes están saliendo seriamente o sólo...".

Ella aventó la tostada al plato y se levantó furiosa de el sillón, James estaba siendo ridículo y ella lo sabía.

"Joder James, ya te dije sólo fue sexo; además no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones de ningún tipo, así que ahora me largo".

Sin esperar a que él replicara, comenzó su camino de regreso a la habitación que había compartido con Jasper, había dejado allí su chaqueta y la bolsa con sus medicinas y aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de volver a tener un encuentro incomodo con Jasper, no le quedaba de otra.

Claro que tal encuentro no se dio, ya que cuando ella entro a la habitación no encontró a Jasper por ningún lado.

«Se ha ido». Pensó y para su sorpresa ese hecho no la hacía muy feliz, además aun estaba frustrada por no poder recordar con claridad lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Se tiró entonces a la cama, cerró los ojos e intentó con todas sus fuerzas recordar, no quería que las cosas se quedaran así, por lo menos debía recordar el mejor sexo de su vida. Porque aunque su mente no lo recordaba, su cuerpo le gritaba gustoso que nunca lo había pasado tan bien, ni siquiera la jacqueca por la borrachera le afectaba tanto en su momento de extasis post-sexo y eso por supuesto significaba que debió ser realmente buenisimo.

Alice bufó frustrada y se giró en la cama, quedando boca bajo en esta y fue entonces cuando logro recordar algo, la almohada en la que ahora descansaba su cara, tenía impregnado el olor de Jasper. Como respuesta automatica, su cerebro comenzo a recordar, imagenes iban y venían por su mente: Jasper semi-desnudo, Jasper totalmente desnudo, Jasper besandola, ella besandolo a él, ambos disfrutando del cuerpo del otro y por supuesto ese abdomen marcado que la volvía loca.

"Jasper". Murmuró casi con inconsciencia y en cuanto esa palabra abandono sus labios se dió cuenta de la realidad.

Él se había marchado, había regresado al lugar en donde estaba el auto y jamas volverían a verse. Sintió entonces una presion extraña que le provocó un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué significaba aquello?; ¿Era acasó por la desilusion de haber perdido el juego?.

"Haz ganado Jasper". Dijo con pesar y sin abrir los ojos, conservando en sus retinas la fresca imagen de Jasper cerca, muy cerca de ella.

"Bien, gracias por aceptar la derrota". Escuchó ella claramente la voz de Jasper, más no sabía si se trataba de un juego de su mente ó si era real.

Sin embargo no se quedaría con la duda, se levantó de la cama con un salto y abrio muchos sus ojos y para su suerte el se encontraba allí, totalmente vestido y con una mochila negra colgando en su hombro derecho.

"Yo no he aceptado...". comenzó a decir ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada mas, los labios de Jasper estaban sobre los suyos, moviendose con fiereza y deseo.

"Eso ha sido un poco de tú propia medicina, — exclamó Jasper cuando tras morder suavemente el labio inferior de esta se alejo por completo de su rostro. — una especie de contradiccion ha lo que dijiste sobre no repetir plato". Continuó con burla, logrando que Alice nuevamente se pusiera roja.

"E-eres un i-diota Iratus". Chilló ella recuperandose lentamente del shock y en cuanto logró completar la frase tomo una almohada de la cama y con ella golpeo a Jasper.

"¡Hey, basta!". Gritaba el mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos para protegerse del demonio morado que lo atacaba sin piedad.

"No dejaré de golpearte hasta que caigas desmayado, eres un idiota Jasper y un...".

"Dije basta". Exclamó él evadiendo la almohada y tomando a Alice por las muñecas para evitar que esta siguiera golpenadolo.

Ella lucho por soltarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la almohada se le cayera de las manos.

"Debó irme ahora. — Habló Jasper en tono sereno, sin soltar ni por un apice el agarre en las muñecas de Alice. — Y si quieres un consejo, te recomendaría que no fueras tan imadura y que tuvieras cuidado cuando tomas, nunca sabes con quien puedes terminar en la cama debido a una borrachera".

Soltó entonces sus manos y ella a la defensiva contestó:

"Nadie ha pedido tu consejo Jasper, no se si lo haz notada pero sigo viva aun ahora y eso es gracias a...".

"A mi, — interrumpió él. — ¿O es que a caso ya olvidaste como maneje por toda la ciudad como loco para encontrar esas extrañas medicinas tuyas?. Admitelo de no ser por mi no estarías aquí ahora mismo".

Sin decir nada mas, esta vez él salió de la habitación dejando a Alice confundida y sin replica alguna. Claro que si esperaba unos cuantos segundos mas ella pensaría una manera sarcástica de desacreditar sus palabras y era precisamente por eso que tenía que marcharse cuanto antes.

Avanzó con paso firme por la suite hasta llegar a la puerta principal, se detuvo unos segundos allí para tomar aire profundamente y se marchó después.

Allí se cerraba una dura etapa de su vida, una en la que cometer errores era muy común para él, sin embargo ahora regresaría a la normalidad y un error mas era algo que sencillamente no podría volver a permitirse.

Detuvó un taxi una vez que se encontró fuera del hotel y tras pensarlo un poco, se dió cuenta que sería arriesgado regresar al lugar donde había dejado el auto; lo mejor sería ir a casa de sus padres allí en Texas y encargarle a Peter su primo que lo ayudara con el transporte del auto.

"¡Jasper!". Un gritó ensordecedor lo hizo girar el cuello con rapidez en dirección a la entrada del hotel y allí vio a Alice correr con todas sus fuerzas hacía él.

"¿Alice?, — preguntó él desorientado. — ¿Pero que diablos...?".

"¿Sigues allí?, — preguntó incrédula. — apresurate a entrar en el taxi o nos encontraran".

"¿Encontrarnos?". Preguntó aun mas confundidó el rubio y ella desesperada lo empujó con rudeza para que entrara de una vez por todas al taxi.

"¿Te volviste loco?. — Preguntó ella al tiempo que se subía al taxi y caía sobre las piernas de Jasper para luego cerrar la puerta del taxi con un portazo. — Llevenos lejos de aquí". Indicó ella con prisas y romoviendose en las piernas de Jasper, algo realmente no muy bueno para él.

"Deja de removerte como gusano. — Gruñó él al tiempo que sin esfuerzo alguno tomo el cuerpo de Alice y lo puso lejos al otro extremo del asiento. — Y se puede saber ¿Qué demonios te ocurré?; Porque de repente haz llegado gritando, me haz arrojado al taxi y...".

"Los hombres de mi padre han llegado a la suite en cuanto te fuiste, — explicó con prisas mientras veía por el vidrio trasero como se alejaban del hotel a toda prisa. — tuve que salir corriendo antes de que me encontraran, sin embargo al resto de ellos los tienen sin poder salír de la suite y además los estan revisando uno a uno".

Jasper se encontraba confundido y aterrado. Confundido por el hecho de que Alice había vuelto a huir de la gente de su padre, no entendía con que sentido lo hacía, hubiera sido mejor que simplemente se dejara atrapar por ellos. Y por supuesto aterrado ante la perspectiva de que de nuevo se encontraba como al principio, atrapado con la pequeña y problematica pelimorada. Esto realmente no pintaba nada bien.

"¿A donde exactamente nos dirigimos?". Preguntó el taxista luego de un momento de silencio.

"A Texas". explicó él simplemente y tanto el chofer como Alice lo miraron boquiabiertos.

"¿Enloqueciste verdad Iratus?". Dijo la chica cuya paciencia comenzaba a llegar peligrosamente a cero.

"Señor yo no puedo llevarlo hasta Texas". Fue la respuesta del taxista y Jasper rodó los ojos.

"En tal caso, — dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y por supuesto desviando la mirada de la de Alice. — llevenos a algún lugar donde podamos tomar un camión de pasajeros que nos lleve a Texas".

Tomó aire profundamente y giro su rostro al de Alice, el cual como el esperaba era de pocker.

"¡¿Texas?, — se escandalizo ella. — ¡¿En un camion de pasajeros?; Enloquiciste Iratus". Esto ultimo no fue una pregunta, si no una afirmacion y tras lloriquear un poco mas y ser olimpicamente ignorada por Jasper se cruzo de brazos y puso cara de chihuahua enfadado.

Él por su parte estaba que se moria de la risa, pero jamas se atrevería a reír frente a Alice, mucho menos si se trataba de reirse de ella, quizá había cometido un monton de errores en los ultimos días, pero el error de burlarse de ella y ser sometido después a otra de sus torturas era algo que simplemente no haría.

En lugar de eso tomó aire profundamente y sonrio de oreja a oreja mientras silbaba una canción country que Alice ni conocia ni toleraba y él lo noto porque repentinamente se tenso y lo fulmino con la mirada.

Bueno después de todo tener a Alice de nuevo como su _secuestrada_ no era tan malo, incluso ahora le resultaba divertido porque era él quien tenía el mando de las bromas, aunque todavía no lograba entender porque diantres ella había salido corriendo del hotel para irse con él, no tenía la mas minima logica y además estaba rompiendo el trato que ella misma había dictado, sin embargo ¿Qué se le podría hacer?. Si no fuera de esa manera, ella no sería Alice _Colour_ Cullen, una chica loca a la que le importa un cacahuate las consecuencias de sus actos.

En la cabeza de Alice, había una severa revolucion de pensamientos, principalmente: ¿Qué hacía de nuevo en compañia de Jasper?. Había sido un acto inconsciente el de salir corriendo al ver a la gente de su padre y se había subido al taxi de Jasper de igual manera ya que era lo que llevaba haciendo los ultimos días en compañia de Iratus, pero eso no explicaba para nada el hecho de que antes de que esos hombres llegaran ella se hubiera sentido mal al verlo marcharse. ¿Acaso se había acostumbrado ya a la presencia molesta y bastante ridícula de Jasper?.

Recargó su cabeza contra el cristal preguntandose también si no se arrepentiría después de haber subido a ese taxi, pues la perceptiva de viajar a Texas no la encontraba divertida en lo mas minimo, ¿Qué encontraría allí?; ¿Cactus y desiertos?, ¿Al coyote y el correcaminos quizá?.

Suspiro profundamente ante la idea y dejo que su rostro resvalará unos centímetros por el vidrio. Definitivamente la situacion no terminaría nada bien, y para que Alice Cullen llegue a una conclusion así es estar realmente en problemas.

* * *

**N/A: People!. He regresado!, no tan feliz como me gustaría ni en la mejor de las situaciones, pero así estan las cosas ahaha.**

**Siento taanto haberlas hecho esperar una eternidad por el capitulo, pero sin entrar a detalles dire que estaba bastante mal como para escribir algo divertido y emocionante como lo es esta historia, sin embargo llegue a un punto en mi vida en la que finalmente las aguas se han calmado y estoy se podría decir que... tranquila, comenzando un nuevo capitulo en mi vida, ya saben el tipico: Borron y cuenta nueva. hahaha, no se que tan seguido pueda estar actualizando, sin embargo les agradezco a todas aquellas lindas chicas que les encanta y divierte esta historia y que adémas se tomaron unos minutitos de su tiempo para dejarme un mensaje privado en el que pedían de favor que actualizara. **

**En serio casi me hacen llorar de felicidad sus mensajes sobre todo porque en la mayoria de ellos iban incluidas palabras de apoyo para mi dificil situacion. Awww las adoro nenas!.**

**En otros temas, lamento que el capitulo no tuviera la enorme cantidad de sarcasmo y humor que suele caracterizar a esta historia, pero en serio todavía me es un poco dificil escribir este tipo de emociones cuando hace un buen rato que no las siento yo, salvo por el sarcasmo que es mi pan de cada día, aunque practicarlo con alguien que tiene el sentido común de Sheldon Copper (the bing bang theory), creeanme que no tiene nada de interesante, es como poner a Dr. House y a Sheldon a discutir sobre la raza humana hahaha. **

**Pero bueno, dejando mis tonterias de lado chicas, les dejo el cap y bueeno, que digamos si esta bastante interesante no?. Será que comienza a nacer el amor entre los protas? o sólo será un engaño de su autora de 18 años con bastantes problemas personales? hahhaaha no se a que viene eso, pro es la realidad hahaha. **

**Ya veremos que pasa con estos dos en Texas, porqué recuerden nuestro querido Iratus es nacido y criado en Dallas Texas. ¿Qué nuevas aventuras les esperaran alli?. Hasta ahora sólo hemos visto a Jasper en el mundo de Alice, es turno de Alice de entrar en el enigmatico mundo de Jazz. gg, tomen su tazón de palomitas para el siguiente cap chicas, de verdad que su autora les tiene muchas sorpresas guardadas. **

**Antes de irme les quiero agradecer de corazón sus reviews y de nuevo sus palabras de apoyo. En serio chicas que no abandonare esta historia ni tampoco Contrato Sexual, sin embarlo les pido please que me apoyen con maas reviews lindos y quien tenga la posibilidad de recomendar mi historia lo haga si?. **

**Bueno ahora si me voy. **

**Sarange chicas!.**

-AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.


	10. Chapter 9: En mi mundo

**Disclaimer: **_**De lo aquí presentado únicamente la historia es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los pido prestados y les doy un pequeño giro OoC.**_

* * *

**_«Al ser secuestrada por un psicópata como tú, ¿Aun permanecer cuerda?. Al momento que vi tu cara... sentí como si bichos caminaran por todo mi cuerpo.»_**

— Geum Jan Di a Goo Jun Pyo. **[Boys Before Flowers] **

* * *

**Capitulo 9:**

En mi mundo.

.

El silencio reinaba en la sala de los Cullen, en el se encontraban tres de los Cullen; Carlisle, Esme y por supuesto Emmett. Llevaban aproximadamente dos horas en las mismas posiciones, esperando a que el auto de uno de los investigadores llegara, ya que según lo que habían dicho por teléfono al senador Carlisle tenían nuevas y buenas noticias para ellos sobre el paradero de Alice.

En ese momento el sonido de un auto al estacionarse resonó por el lugar con gran estrépito debido al silencio. De inmediato los Cullen alzaron la mirada y tomaron una gran bocanada de aire, inclusive Emmett corrió a abrir la puerta arrollando en su camino a la ama de llaves que en ese momento iba a abrir la puerta.

"Lo siento Mince, no te vi". Se disculpó él con prisas mientras abría la puerta con manos temblorosas.

"Ah, Emmett hola" saludó un perplejo Edward cuando la puerta le fue abierta de par en par antes de que si quiera lograra llamar al timbre.

"Edward, joder — maldijo Emmett y regreso a la sala con aire abatido pero no sin dejar de gruñir contra el pobre Doctor. — ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?".

"Lo siento, ¿Esperaban a alguien mas?". Preguntó desconcertado al entrar y ver a los tres Cullen en la sala con caras de preocupación.

"Edward, hijo que pena por el recibimiento de Emmett, pero es que esperamos a un hombre que nos traerá noticias de nuestra Alice". Explicó amablemente Esme sin dejar de sonreír, sonrisa que no le llegaba realmente a la mirada, era una simple sonrisa de compromiso, pero en seguida se deshizo de ella y nerviosa comenzó a golpear uno de los reposabrazos del sillón con los dedos.

"Vaya, de verdad que pena — se disculpó Edward pasándose una mano por el (ya de por si) despeinado cabello cobrizo, pero lo cierto es que se sentía incomodo de haber irrumpido en la casa de los Cullen en un momento así. — Bueno yo... venía precisamente a preguntar si habían sabido ya algo de Alice". Continuo no muy seguro de como continuar, ahora se arrepentía de haber ido, habría bastado con una llamada telefónica y ese momento incomodo jamas hubiera ocurrido.

Tomó aire profundamente e incomodo se acerco a uno de los sillones en donde se desplomó sin siquiera ser invitado a hacerlo, tenía la impresión de que de un momento a otro sería regañado por alguno de ellos en una extraña imitación del sombrerero loco y la liebre de marzo diciendo: 'No hay lugar, no hay lugar'.

Tuvo que contener una risa ante semejante imagen mental, pero en realidad no sería algo muy disparatado, ya que desde la desaparición de Alice la casa de los Cullen mas bien parecía la de los Locos Adams, todos haciendo y diciendo ridiculeces a cada momento.

"No tienes porque disculparte Edward — habló el senador Cullen luego de un momento haciendo que las cejas de Edward se alzaran de sorpresa; el senador parecía que acababa de percatarse de la presencia de Edward, tenía la mirada perdida y hasta el momento en que comenzó a hablar directamente con él su mirada se fijo por completo en el confundido Doctor. — Sabes que eres bienvenido aquí siempre y que te preocupes por nuestra Alice nos alegra muchísimo".

Claro que el Senador no parecía muy alegre que digamos y era de entenderse, Alice llevaba mas de dos semanas y media desaparecida y ni siquiera había hecho una llamada para explicar el motivo de su repentina desaparición; el colmo era que los incompetentes trabajadores del senador no hacían mas que excusarse de que seguirle la pista era casi imposible.

Edward no podía imaginarse a si mismo en una situación similar, a pesar de que él no tenía hermanas o hijas para pasar por eso, sabía que debía ser un momento muy duro para ellos.

"Gracias Senador Carlisle". Dijo él tras pasar saliva ruidosamente en un gesto de clara incomodidad.

Una vez mas se arrepintió de no haber simplemente llamado por teléfono.

Un silencio abrumador se estancó en el lugar tras haber dicho esas palabras Edward, nadie dijo nada ni hizo movimiento alguno que ocasionara sonido, salvo el acompasado ruido de los dedos de Esme al golpear el reposabrazos y los constantes bufidos de Emmett, quien cruzado de brazos miraba la puerta con tanta intensidad que parecía que intentaba abrirla con el poder de su mente.

Una vez mas Edward tuvo que contener una risa e intentó disimularla con una tos, cosa que de nada le sirvió puesto que ningún Cullen notó la metedura de pata de este.

Tras diez minutos en la misma posición, Edward se puso en pie para despedirse y marcharse lo mas pronto posible de ese lugar de locos, pero no llego a pronunciar una sola palabra cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y esta vez los tres Cullen se pusieron en pie, pero ninguno corrió a la puerta, fue el ama de llaves quien se dirigió a esta y con prisas la abrió.

"Muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Rouler Renndon, — una voz formal (aunque no lo suficiente para ocultar un deje de emoción) llegó a oídos de los Cullen y de Edward. — busco al senador Cullen, traigo información importante sobre el paradero de su hija".

"Por supuesto señor Renndon el Sen..."

"Renndon, pasé ahora mismo". Interrumpió Carlisle completamente desesperado.

"Por supuesto Senador — inquirió Renndon con nerviosismo y se giró para hablar con los hombres que se habían quedado en el auto aguardando por su señal. —. Muchachos, traiganlo". Ordenó y se apartó de la puerta para dejar entrar a cuatro hombres vestidos de traje negro y con caras de malos que a su vez llevaban a un quinto con finta de rockero. Era blanco con cabello rubio, ropa negra y por supuesto tatoos y perforaciones por todo el cuerpo.

"Suelteneme de una jodida vez, malditos pingüinos". Bravuconeo el hombre mientras se resistía a ser llevado ante los Cullen.

Tras unos cuantos jaloneos, Renndon hizo una señal y el tipo extraño fue soltado con rudeza en el suelo.

"¿Y este delincuente quién diablos es?". Preguntó escandalizado Carlisle Cullen, cuya paciencia se había esfumado por completo.

"¿Delincuente? — Masculló James con sorna. — Mire señor, no seré un pingüino trajeado como sus hombres pero si...".

"¡Me importa un carajo quien seas! — bramó Carlisle contradiciéndose a si mismo y causando que James se riera. — ¿Porqué no mejor hablas de una vez y me dices donde esta Alice?".

"Exacto, di de una vez donde esta Alice rockerito ridículo". Esta vez fue Emmett quien habló y James que no se había percatado de su presencia abrió mucho los ojos.

"Yo te conozco — Emmett enrojeció de furia ante la respuesta calificativa de James y antes de que logrará interrumpirlo, este continuo en tono de fanático: —, eres Emmett Cullen el jugador de Fútbol ¿cierto?".

"¡Eso no importa ahora! — estalló el mayor de los Cullen. — contesta lo que te pregunté o..."

"Alice nunca deja de hablar de ti — interrumpió James con una risa estúpida como si se encontraran conversando animadamente en una parrillada. —, y la verdad es que eres mucho mas grande de lo que se ve en televisión, pero así es siempre la televisión; — parecía hablar con si mismo y Edward un tanto desesperado se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano. — hace que nos veamos distintos que en la vida real, ya sea...".

"¿Entonces dónde esta Alice?" Interrumpió totalmente harto de la ridícula situación.

James dirigió su mirada a Edward y alzó una ceja con desconcierto.

"A ti no te conozco". Fueron sus palabras cortantes y discriminatorias a lo que Edward rodó los ojos.

"Soy Edward Masen, medico personal de Alice". Explicó este con prisas y James abrió aun mas los ojos.

"Y si eres sólo su medico, — habló con burla James. — ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?".

Edward se sonrojó y James aprovecho para carcajearse a costillas suyas.

"Ahh, ya entiendo, eres su 'medico personal' — hizo comillas con los dedos. —, pero en realidad estas enamorado de ella ¿no?".

Un silencio sepulcral llenó el ambiente por unos segundos en los que todos miraban a Edward y este sonrojado se juraba a si mismo jamas volver a aparecer por esa casa sin antes hacer una llamada telefónica para saber lo que le aguardaba allí. Tenía ganas de que la tierra se lo tragase.

Fueron las risotadas de James las cuales terminaron con el bochornoso momento de Edward y sin palabras pero con un respiro profundo este se sintió aliviado. James en tanto se arrastró hasta el sillón mas cercano y se tiró sobre este sin educación alguna, y subiendo los pies al reposabrazos.

"Doctor, — Habló James a Edward en cuanto recupero el aliento y al mismo tiempo se secó las lágrimas ocasionadas por la risa — como colega te digo que es una causa perdida, ella se encuentra ahora mismo con un tal Iratus y se le ve bastante encaprichada". Dijo esto ultimo con molestia, era obvio que Alice le había dado calabazas a él por culpa de Iratus.

"¿Quién es ese Iratus? — saltó Carlisle a punto de arrancarse de desesperación el cabello de la cabeza. — ¿Quién diablos te dio permiso de acostarte en _mi _sillón? Y ¡¿Dónde rayos esta Alice?". Su voz que ahora era un grito furioso en toda regla le causo a James risa y el color rojo del rostro del senador aumento casi al doble.

"Iratus es el idiota que sigue a Alice como perro faldero, yo mismo me he dado permiso y finalmente no tengo la menor idea". Contestó en orden James con tono de desenfado para hacer rabiar aun mas al senador Cullen.

"¿De qué no tienes idea?".

"Pues de donde se encuentra Alice, — Carlisle miró a James con ganas de ahorcarlo ante las palabras de este. — cuando sus pingüinos llegaron a nuestra suite esta mañana ella e Iratus desaparecieron".

"¿Iratus?, — repitió Esme sin entender nada. — ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?".

"Significa molesto, es Latín — Explicó Edward por segunda vez todos en la habitación fijaron su vista en él, que de nuevo se se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca —. Bueno, puede que no sea un nombre, — titubeó incomodo. — quizá sea un apodo o... su madre era una especie de hippie que pensaba que sería divertido llamar a su hijo así".

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ella nunca dijo que fuera su nombre; — Edward que intentaba desaparecer entre los cojines del sillón agradeció y miró a James que hablaba meditativo — o no lo recuerdo, la verdad es que fue una noche loca". James se encogió de hombros y sonrió con satisfacción.

Carlisle que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y había perdido el hilo de la conversación desde que Edward abriera la boca, sacudió ambas manos y la cabeza para después decir:

"Basta de idioteces, ¡¿Dónde esta Alice?".

"Ya se lo dije, no tengo idea — espetó James rodando los ojos. —. Y ahora me tengo que ir, pues mi banda tiene un concierto en dos días y en esta casa de locos no hago mas que perder mi tiempo con ridiculeces que no tienen sentido". Se puso en pie entonces y con pasos largos salió del lugar.

Edward no podía estar mas de acuerdo con James, pero se mordió la lengua para no decir nada. Simplemente se levantó, se excuso de tener un asunto pendiente y salió casi corriendo de la casa.

**. . .**

"Alice — Jasper sacudía el hombro de la pelimorada con apremio, pues el chofer comenzaba a mirarlos feo. —, ya llegamos despierta".

El camión de pasajeros que hacia mas de cinco minutos se había detenido y del cual habían bajado todos, salvo una peculiar pareja; eran una chica de estatura baja con cabello morado y facciones afiladas casi como las de un duende y el chico era rubio, alto ligeramente fornido y de facciones fuertes aunque no tan marcadas.

El chico, Jasper comenzaba a perder la paciencia pues por mas que insistía ella no abría los ojos.

"Muchacho deben bajar ahora — exigió el molesto chofer, al cual al parecer no le hacía nada de gracia tener que esperar por una niña ridícula que se había quedado dormida, y por supuesto Jasper le daba toda la razón a su enojo. —, ¿Qué le diste a tú novia para que no pudiera despertar?". Se mofó y Jasper le frunció el ceño. Era un viejo ridículo.

"Lo sé, en seguida... ¡Ah! — La voz de Jasper se interrumpió debido a que Alice acaba de despertar y al levantarse asustada golpeó al rubio con la cabeza en la barbilla.

El golpe había sido tan fuerte que ahora Jasper estaba tirado en el suelo del camión sobandose la barbilla. ¿Porqué diablos Alice siempre lo golpeaba cuando despertaba?.

Ante semejante imagen el camionero estaba que se desternillaba de risa, mientras que Jasper sentía ganas de asesinar a Alice con sus propias manos.

«Maldita sea, si que tiene una cabeza dura». Pensó el al tiempo que se ponía en pie y fulminaba con la mirada al chofer que ahora golpeaba el volante con una mano y con la otra se sostenía el estomago, sus carcajadas eran realmente escandalosas y le lloraban los ojos.

"¿Qué diablos le ocurre a ese tarado?". Preguntó Alice somnolienta mientras se tallaba la coronilla sin prestar mucha atención a otra cosa que al chofer.

"Nada, que es un jodido idiota — refunfuño él. —. Ahora bajate antes de que estalle de risa y quedemos llenos de sus viseras".

Alice miró a Jasper con rostro divertido y esto hizo que el mal humor de él sólo aumentara al doble. ¿Por qué no era una jodida chica normal por un minuto y simplemente se bajaba del camión?.

Desesperado rodó los ojos y tomó a Alice del brazo para obligarla a bajar de allí. La arrastro con él fuera del camión sin escuchar ni una palabra de su sarta de maldiciones y reclamos que ella soltaba a diestra y siniestra; una vez que se encontraron en la sala de abordaje él la soltó y ella bufó.

"Podrías ser un poco mas amable ¿No te parece?". Reclamó ella con voz de enfado, pero a Jasper le importo un pepino.

Siguió caminando por la sala en dirección a la calle y Alice tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, ya que un par de pasos con las largas piernas de Jasper en sus pasos rápidos equivalían por lo menos a cuatro pasos con las cortas piernas de Alice.

"Ve mas despacio Iratus — chilló un tanto agitada cuando lo alcanzó —, yo no tengo piernas de avestruz para seguirte".

Jasper se detuvo en seco y ella choco contra su espalda para después caer de culo al suelo.

"¿Contenta?". Replicó él con verdadero mal humor, no tenía ganas ni tiempo de tolerar a esa niñata caprichuda.

"¿Qué diablos te ocurre Iratus?". Jasper la miro enfadado ante el tono gruñón de ella al tiempo que se ponía en pie y se sacudía el trasero.

"Me ocurre que eres una completa molestia Alice — Despotrico finalmente él con total enojo y un perceptible tono sureño en la voz. — No sólo te quedaste dormida como oso en pleno invierno, si no que además sin importar que hiciera tú no despertabas y ese maldito conductor gruñón no hacía otra cosa salvo molestar y después resulta que te despiertas y me lanzas por los aires con tu dura cabezota causando que el jodido chofer se burlara de mi, ¡en mí propia nariz!". Cuando termino de hablar su respiración era tan violenta que las aletas de la nariz se inflaban y desinflaban.

"Wow, realmente estas enojado Iratus — argumentó Alice alzando la ceja y conteniendo una risotada. —; No tenía idea de que te molestaba tanto quedar en ridículo ante una persona que jamas en tu vida volverás a ver — se encogió de hombros y continuó hablando sin piedad alguna contra el pobre chico. —. Ahora, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué es ese estúpido acento sureño?, yo en tú lugar me preocuparía mas por eso que por un insignificante golpe en la barbilla".

Tras terminar de hablar y dejar a Jasper con cara de Pocker, Alice continuó caminando en dirección a la salida como si nada hubiera ocurrido en el camino. Esa mujer volvería totalmente loco a Jasper y despertaría sus mas profundos instintos psicópatas si continuaba actuando así.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y elevo la vista al techo de aluminio y tras respirar profundo un par de veces logró tranquilizarse para seguir a Alice sin el riesgo de correr y apretar su cuello hasta asfixiarla.

"Entonces, ¿adonde nos dirigimos?". Preguntó Alice cuando Jasper llegó junto a ella en la banqueta de la estación de camiones, donde los típicos taxistas abusivos intentaban convencerlos de llevarlos por precios carisimos.

"En primer lugar lejos de estos taxistas abusivos". Señaló él y tomando a Alice por el brazo la llevo consigo hasta salir de la calle atestada de taxistas.

Una vez que se encontraron lejos de allí Jasper comenzó a voltear a todas direcciones, reconociendo el lugar que por muchos años, mayormente en su niñez, él llamó hogar.

"Bueno, ya dejamos atrás a todos esos taxistas, ¿Y ahora?". Insistió Alice con ese peculiar don suyo de fastidiar hasta que obtiene lo que quiere.

Jasper no tuvo otra opción mas que rodar los ojos y explicarle con pelos y señales como era el viejo rancho a las afueras de la ciudad en el cual se había criado.

"¿Cómo?, entonces a pesar de que ahora en día Dallas es una ciudad en la que cuidar vacas, caballos y puercos no es un estilo de vida normal; ¿tu familia sigue teniendo un rancho?". Pregunto ella, un tanto escandalizada y divertida, ya que por una parte esa información le proporcionaba una fuente interminable de burlas contra Jasper, pero por otro lado eso quería decir que tendría que quedarse por sabe cuantos días en un rancho.

Suspiró frustrada, no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo la idea pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?. La perspectiva de volver en ese momento a su casa en Chicago le parecía horrible, no quería enfrentar a su padre diciendo: ¿¡Dónde diablos estabas!; ¿¡Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos tú madre y yo!. Además tenía curiosidad sobre Jasper, habían tantas cosas en el que le daban curiosidad y que no podría descubrir si simplemente se marchaba.

"¿Por qué no te haz puesto la peluca?". Preguntó Jasper quien sólo la observaba con el rabillo del ojo y haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta que ella acaba de formular.

"Ah, disculpe usted Iratus, — atacó sarcásticamente ella alzando ambos brazos y continuó en el mismo tono sarcástico: — ¿Cuándo se suponía que debía hacerlo, mientras me arrastrabas por el camión o cuando tuve que correr tras de ti porqué caminas con pasos de correcaminos?".

"Caray sólo pontela ahora y deja de fastidiar". .

Alice refunfuño y gruño un poco mas, pero terminó haciendo lo que Jasper le pedía, esto debido a que un par de chicas que iban por la acera de enfrente la habían señalado y cuchicheado entre ellas.

"Niñas estúpidas". Gruño Alice colocándose la peluca con furia y Jasper no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

"Te dije que te pusieras la peluca, pero como siempre tú...".

"Ahora estas de mejor humor — Le interrumpió ella. — ¿Porqué no mejor te guardas tus comentarios y nos sacas de aquí?".

"A la orden capitana". Replicó él con un saludo militar. En verdad se encontraba de mejor humor ahora que Alice estaba molesta.

Ella no hizo mas que rodar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos. Jasper era un maldito idiota, no por nada le había bautizado con el apodo de _Iratus_, le hacía un honor increíble a esa palabra en latín.

Ambos se quedaron parados en ese mismo sitió sin decir nada hasta que un autobús rojo y ruidoso se paro frente a ellos, Alice no se había percatado de que iban a abordarlo hasta que Jasper subió sin decirle ni una palabra y ella tuvo que correr para subir a este cuando las puertas casi se cerraban.

Jasper se rió de ella y Alice le hizo un gesto ofensivo con la mano, antes de irse a sentar en uno de los pocos lugares disponibles en el apestoso autobús.

«Dos autobuses en un día, esto tendré que anotarlo en mi lista de hazañas jamas imaginadas» pensó sarcásticamente ella mientras se daba de ligeros topes contra el vidrio del bus.

"Esa cabeza dura que tienes de verdad es resistente". Señaló Jasper en tono burlesco, pero claro aun le dolía ese golpe en la barbilla y mas que nada lo hacia para señalar como la cabeza de ella era realmente dura.

"No jodas Iratus — Replicó ella con cansancio —. Aun no te he perdonado por despertarme en el camión". Finalizó alzando la vista para ver a Jasper que estaba parado a lado suyo.

"¿Perdo...?, ¿Tú a mi...? — Balbuceó el con tono de incredulidad. —, ¿Estas hablando en serio?. Fuiste tú quien me golpeó, te lo recuerdo; debería ser yo quien te perdonara a ti, ¿O acaso planeabas quedarte en ese camión el día entero?". Argumentó él hablando tan alto que incluso las personas que iban en los asientos de adelante se volvieron para observarlo.

"Como sea Iratus, — insistió ella, mientras jugaba con sus pulgares sin importarle en lo mas mínimo el enfado y la indignación de Jasper. — debiste ser mas amable".

"¡¿Amable? — Exclamó con tono de incredulidad él—, Tú ni siquieras sabes que es la amabilidad y para tú mayor información estaba siendo amable, tampoco es como si te hubiera tirado del asiento. En realidad fue a mi a quien tiraron".

"Y te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me obligo a subir a ese horrible autobús que hizo que me mareara — Jasper se encontraba fuera de sí ante tal respuesta y se agarró con fuerza del asiento de Alice, mientras que esta continuaba hablando en tono ofendido: — y también fuiste quien me sugirió que me durmiera, por lo tanto es tú culpa".

"¿Mi culpa? — alegó él con la vena de la sien palpitante. A esas alturas todos en el autobús los observaban fijamente. — Nadie te dijo que me siguieras al autobús en primer lugar; se suponía que debías quedarte con tu querido James y su Avenged Sevenfold". Reclamó Jasper.

"Aja, con que ese es el motivo, — habló ella poniéndose en pie en el asiento y quedando unos cuantos centímetros por encima de Jasper. — de nuevo tú testosterona se ha apoderado del diminuto cerebro que se esconde tras esa mata de pelo rubio". Al decir eso le pico la cabeza a Jasper con su dedo índice y los ojos de este flamearon.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con la discusión Alice".

Continuaron discutiendo hasta que el chofer del autobús repentinamente paró el carro y los obligo a bajar de este a mitad de la nada. El rostro de Jasper estaba tan rojo por la vergüenza y la furia que podría haber pasado por una señal de Stop, en cambio Alice no hacía otra cosa mas que culpar a Jasper.

El paisaje a su alrededor era el de una vieja película de terror, con largos bancos de maleza seca y ni una sola casa o poblado se veía por los alrededores, además la carretera se encontraba desierta, lo único que se veía a la lejanía eran las ondas de calor que provocaba el caliente asfalto calentado por el sofocante sol que les cocinaba la cabeza a ambos.

"Esto es el infierno". Se quejó Alice al ver que ningún otro autobús o carro pasaría pronto y decidieron caminar, pues según Jasper el rancho de su familia no quedaba muy lejos.

Alice no tenía ni la menor idea de cuanto significaba para Jasper y sus piernas largas un: 'no queda muy lejos', porque llevaban caminando mas de media hora y ella no sólo le dolían los pies y llevaba la playera empapada en sudor, si no que además la jodida peluca negra le provocaba jaqueca y le picaba.

Sentía la lengua seca como el cartón y las manos le punzaban. Nunca antes se había sentido tan cansada, al menos no de caminar bajo el sol, y al levantar la vista hacía Jasper notó que este tampoco se lo estaba pasando bomba, pues se había quitado la playera y sólo estaba usando la de resaque que igualmente tenía grandes manchas de sudor, su ceño estaba fruncido por el sol y tenía el rostro colorado, pero aun así no lo había escuchado quejarse ni una sola vez, en cambio ella se quejaba a cada rato y por cualquier cosa.

"¿No estas cansado?". Preguntó ella suavizando su tono de voz y sólo entonces consiguió que los ojos de Jasper se desviaran hacía ella.

"¿Estas preocupada ahora? — se burló él. —, realmente el calor te ha afectado el cerebro". Concluyó con un áspero gruñido.

A Alice no le hizo ninguna gracia que Iratus se burlara de ella, pero se encontraba tan agotada que no se le ocurrió ningún comentario inteligente para voltear las palabras de Jasper contra él, así que simplemente se quedo callada y continuó en silencio su caminar. Ella imaginaba que de esa manera se sentían los camarones que son expuestos al sol para secarlos. Y sintió lastima por esos seres incapaces de pensar e imaginar siquiera lo que les esperaba al ser sacados de su habitad natural.

«¿Seré yo un camarón sacado del mar?». Se preguntó a si misma con burla. A pesar de que no extrañaba nada en particular de Chicago, estaba mas que claro que el lugar en el que se encontraba ahora mismo era completamente diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Quizá si ella fuera del tipo de chicas que su familia en verdad se preocupa por ellas, ahora mismo no se encontraría allí, si no que a la primer oportunidad habría regresado a casa, pero ahora mismo ella sentía que no extrañaba nada salvo el clima y el ruido habitual de Chicago.

Emmett era tal vez un asunto punto y a parte, a él si lo extrañaba, pero debido a la perdida de Rosalie ahora mismo no le importaba en lo mas mínimo no ver el rostro desecho o la mirada perdida de su hermano mayor.

"Finalmente llegamos". Habló Jasper con emoción reavivada en su voz y Alice que iba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos se sintió repentinamente confundida.

"¿Llegar?, ¿A donde?". Preguntó desorientada y Jasper rodó los ojos y se acercó a ella. Mas de lo que a Alice le hubiera gustado.

Pego su cuerpo al de ella casi por completo y finalmente tomo el rostro de ella con sus manos para obligarla a mirar hacía un lado de la carretera en la que, escondido entre largos surcos de plantíos se vislumbraba un rancho.

"Obviamente a mi casa". Explicó él en tono de obvio y a Alice le temblaron las piernas, no sabia si por el cansancio o por la cercanía del rubio, sin embargo su reacción fue apartar las manos de el y alejarse lo mas posible.

"Sí, es justo como esperaba que fuera — habló ella alejándose aun con grandes zancadas de Jasper—, totalmente sacado de una película Texana".

"Ah vamos Alice no seas...".

"Pero mira nada mas lo que nos ha traído el viento otoñal, — Interrumpió una mujer joven de apariencia latina con cabello y ojos cafes obscuros, que acababa de salir de entre los surcos y vestía unos vaqueros desgastados y una playera azul, también llevaba un saco de papas que cargaba con dificultad. — ¿ese es Jazzie?". Su tono de voz era totalmente sureño, tanto que a Alice casi se le escapa una risotada.

"¿Maria?". Exclamó con entusiasmo él.

"Pero si haz crecido un montón chico, — observó ella al tiempo que sin que ni Alice o Jasper esperaran tiro el saco de papas y se lanzo a abrazarlo. — no eres el mismo chiquillo flacucho que solía cortejarme, sin duda el ejercito te sentó de maravilla".

"Sí, bueno hace mas de cinco años que no venía por aquí en realidad yo... — dijo con cierta incomodes en la voz y deshaciendo el abrazo de ella. — ¿Cómo haz podido reconocerme".

"Que va, si eres el mismo rubio de ojos lindos, jamas podría olvidar ese rostro". Replicó ella y le toco la nariz con el dedo índice.

Alice quien sentía que se volvería diabética con tanta miel se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente para anunciar que seguía allí, a ella no le gustaba ser ignorada.

"Vaya, pero que chica tan linda ¿Es tu novia Jazzie?". Preguntó la chica llamada Maria al notar a Alice.

"Bueno veras Maria, Alice es...".

"Exacto — interrumpió Alice a quien acababa de ocurrirsele una idea para fastidiar a Jasper—, su novia y la verdad es que no me causa nada de gracia que una chica salida de la nada abrace y salude de esa manera a _mí _Jazz".

Jasper miraba a Alice como si repentinamente se hubiera convertido en un enorme gato negro e intentara arañarlo. ¡¿Se había vuelto loca?. Por otra parte Maria la miraba con incredulidad y sus facciones se habían endurecido.

"Jazzie, tu noviecita es de carácter — observó esta ultima y se acercó mas a Alice quien con la barbilla alzada la miraba desafiante y aun así no le llegaba ni a la altura de lo ojos a María—; Te llamas Alice ¿Cierto?". Preguntó

"Así es — coincidió ella con arrogancia —, me llamó Alice Cullen y te aseguro que soy de carácter o si no podrías preguntárselo a cualquier revista, periódico o programa de espectáculos".

María soltó una risotada y Jasper que fulminaba a Alice con la mirada fue ignorado por esta y fijo su vista en la otra chica.

"Entiendo, entonces no eran imaginaciones mías, sabes sentía que te conocía de algún lado — expresó chasqueando los dedos divertida. —, pero claro si eres Alice _Colour_".

Alice abrió la boca para decir algo mas pero Jasper incapaz de soportar que Alice dijera nada mas se interpuso entre ellas y abrazó a Alice.

"Se que ambas quisieran quedarse conversando aquí el resto del día, — dijo con incomodidad; El ambiente era tan pesado que incluso era palpable. — pero la verdad es que debemos entrar a casa, estamos un poco cansados". Sonrió y su blanca sonrisa deslumbro por un momento a ambas mujeres.

"Vayan ustedes, aun tengo cosas que hacer". Argumentó María nada feliz y tras juntar el saco de papas se marchó por el mismo surco por el que había salido con andares de diva, un tanto contrariados por el peso de las papas.

"¿Se puede saber que diablos te ocurre? — explotó Jasper en cuanto María se perdió de vista soltando a Alice y alejándose de ella. —. ¿Por qué diablos tuviste que...?".

"Siento haber arruinado tu ligue _Jazzie_ — dijo en tono empalagoso y sureño imitando el de María. — pero si voy a pasármelo mal por _tú — _le pinchó el pecho con el dedo. — culpa en este lugar, será mejor que hagas lo que yo digo y que mejor manera que fingiendo ser tú adorada noviecita". Completó con un guiño y una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de continuar caminando hacía el rancho.

Él que había soportado todo en silencio, sentía que de un momento a otro haría erupción como un volcán. Estaba harto de Alice y sus estupideces, y sobre todo: ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación en las tripas que sentía y que había sentido aun mas intensamente cuando Alice le dijo a María que ella era su novia?.

Algo andaba mal en la cabeza de esa pelimorada, incluso era algo mas grabe de lo normal y él temía por su propia vida. Como siempre no sabía que esperar de ella.

"Date prisa Jazz". canturreó Alice deteniéndose a unos pasos de la entrada para esperar a Jasper.

Este sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies y como consecuencia sus pies pesaban como el plomo. «Maldita Alice». Gruño mentalmente.

* * *

**N/A: **Chicas voy de supeeer carrera así que les dejo el cap, mis agradecimientos por leer y comentar y ka suplica de que no abandonen la historia y me sigan regalando sonrisas con sus reviews.

Me voooy.

Sarange chicas!.

-AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.


	11. Chapter 10: Estúpidos Sentimientos

**Disclaimer: **_**De lo aquí presentado únicamente la historia es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los pido prestados y les doy un pequeño giro OoC.**_

* * *

**_«_**_**No soy honesto. Y de un hombre que no es honesto, sólo se puede esperar que no sea honesto. Honestamente, es con los honestos con los que hay que tener cuidado, porque nunca puedes prever cuando harán algo extraordinariamente absurdo****»**_

Johnny Deep (Piratas del caribe: La maldición de la perla negra)

**Capítulo 10:**

Estúpidos Sentimientos

"¡Jazzie, cariño!". Fue el saludo efusivo de una mujer de mediana edad que en cuanto vio entrar a Jasper a la casa corrió a abrazarlo.

Alice estaba consternada, el lugar aunque por fuera era completamente un rancho, por dentro... en verdad no estaba tan mal, tenían tecnología, electricidad y agua, lo cual era una sorpresa para ella que imaginaba tendrían hornos de leña y esas cosas de los ranchos; claro que se alegró de que no fuera así.

"Tía Jane ¿Qué tal?". Preguntó el rubio con incomodidad y tratando de liberarse del abrazo de su tía.

Al notarlo Alice casi se desternillo de risa, pero se contuvo lo más posible y Jasper la fulmino con la mirada-

"Oh Tía Jane, — expresó con alegría en cuanto logro liberarse de los _tentáculos _de su tía. — aun no te he presentado a mi novia Alice".

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron a más no poder y por su puesto la tía Jane se giró emocionada a ver a Alice para luego abalanzarse sobre ella en un fuerte y empalagoso abrazo.

"¡No lo puedo creer! — Decía con voz chillona que resonaba con fuerza en los oídos de Alice —, Jazzie al fin ha traído una novia a casa. No creí que llegaría a vivir lo suficiente como para ver esto".

Jasper rodó los ojos y Alice que comenzaba a tomar un tono rojo intenso por la fuerza con que tía Jane la abrazaba logro emitir un ligero quejido que erróneamente la tía tomo como un gesto de incredulidad.

"De verdad niña, este muchacho nunca antes tuvo una relación seria, mis padres estaban tan preocupados por él y cuando se fue al ejercito todos creímos que terminaría siendo gay".

Una vez más la chica tuvo que aguantar reír a carcajadas ante la sería preocupación de la tía Jane, ya tendría tiempo para burlarse de Jasper, de momento debía guardar las apariencias. Así que replicó en tono meloso:

"¿De verdad?, pero si _Jazzie_ — enfatizó el apodo — es un amor, jamás me lo imaginaría siendo gay". Jasper la miró con ojos de pistola y ella le guiño un ojo y le sacó la lengua.

"Tienes razón querida — argumentó tía Jane quien había dejado de asfixiar a Alice y ahora sólo acariciaba la peluca negra de la chica y casi se la quitaba con tantos tirones —, es imposible que Jazzie sea gay, ya se lo decía yo a Frank, por suerte el podrá comprobar mañana por la noche que estaba muy equivocado con sus ridículas teorías".

"¡Mañana por la noche! — Alice y tía Jane se giraron a ver a Jasper quien repentinamente había gritado como un poseso. —. ¡¿Quiere decir que ese... es decir Tío Frank estará aquí mañana por la noche?!".

Al parecer a Jasper no le agradaba mucho la idea de que ese tío suyo estuviera allí y Alice sonrió ante la idea, era obvio que sería un molesto tío que siempre fastidiaba a Jasper con que era una nenaza y no un hombre hecho y derecho, ya sacaría ventaja ella de eso.

"Pero claro tontuelo — tía Jane dejo la cabeza de Alice en paz y con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia su sobrino. —, mañana es el cumpleaños de la abuela. Creí que por eso habían venido".

Los ojos del rubio que ya estaban muy abiertos se abrieron al doble y después se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

"¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?".

Estaba claro que más que culpable por haber olvidado el cumpleaños de su abuela se encontraba molesto consigo mismo por haber acudido allí justo para esa fecha.

Alice lo miro entre divertida y curiosa, por lo que Jasper no tuvo otra opción que jalar a Alice con él y llevarla lejos de su tía y de todos los demás lo antes posible.

"Estamos bastante cansados ¿Verdad Alice? — comenzó a decir él sin dejar de arrastrar a una confundida Alice consigo hacía el interior de la casa. —, creo que vamos a descansar un momento".

"Claro niño, después de todo esta es tu casa". Rio la mujer, sin notar el repentino extraño comportamiento de su sobrino. Su acento era tan sureño que Alice tuvo que contenerse de soltar una risotada.

"Deberían instalarse en ese antiguo cuarto tuyo— continuó diciendo la mujer —, no creo que este mal que duerman juntos; después de todos ustedes dos se van a casar". Bromeó y les guiño un ojo en señal de complicidad.

Los ojos de Alice eran un par de pelotas de ping pong y su rostro un completo jitomate, a Jasper le ardía el rostro y como si el agarre de la chica le quemara la soltó de inmediato.

"Si, este — balbuceó completamente incomodo — vamos".

"¿Quieres decirme qué fue esa tontería de matrimonio?" Explotó la chica, que aún estaba bastante roja en el momento en que entraron a la que parecía ser la habitación de Jasper.

"Eso fue tu culpa por salir con la tontería de que somos novios". Replicó él sin dejar de pasearse por el lugar como león enjaulado.

"¿Ahora es mi culpa? — chilló ella al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y cruzaba los brazos enfurruñada. —, como sea, ¿Estas preparándote para correr una maratón o algo así? — exclamo con sarcasmo sin dejar de seguir con la mirada a su supuesto novio — Creí que estabas cansado".

Jasper abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces pero no consiguió emitir ninguna palabra y se limitó a soltar un bufido, ante ello Alice rodó los ojos y se recostó por completo en la cama. Sentía como si un carro le hubiera pasado encima, estaba cansada, dolorida, le ardían las quemaduras de sol y los pies le punzaban.

Comenzaba a quedarse dormida ignorando por completo sus malestares cuando sintió que un enorme bulto se tiraba a su lado casi aplastándola.

"Hey, pienso que la cama es suficientemente cómoda como para que quieras acostarte encima de mi" reclamó sin abrir los ojos y empujando a Jasper hacía un lado.

"Deja de molestar, — resopló él con el mismo tono de flojera — es mi cama después de todo, debería ser yo quien te corriera por intrusa".

Sólo entonces Alice abrió los ojos y además alzó una ceja. Se giró para encarar a Jasper y noto que su rostro estaba demasiado cerca, más incluso de lo que ella pensaba.

"¿Vas a correr a tu _amada y adorada _novia?" exclamó en un empalagoso tono sarcástico y sin alejar su rostro ni un milímetro del de Jasper.

"Quizá lo haga, si esa novia es una diminuta, sarcástica y escandalosa mujer — señaló malicioso y sin alejarse tampoco de ella. Si ella podía jugar con fuego, él lo haría también — y déjame decirte que entras perfectamente en ese perfil".

Alice abrió la boca para soltar una réplica, pero antes de que lograra articular cualquier palabra Jasper sonrío con malicia y la beso.

Fue un beso intenso como el sol que fuera les había quemado la piel. Ella intentó alejarse de él e incluso le golpeó el pecho y lo empujo, pero en lugar de soltarla Jasper tomó ambas manos de ella y las levantó por encima de su cuerpo para colocarlas en sus hombros. Claro que Alice no se dio por vencida y mientras Jasper movía sus labios con fiereza contra los de ella e incluso intentaba meter la lengua en su boca, ella intentó liberar sus manos y alejar su cuerpo lo más posible del de él, pero ni siquiera pudo moverse un centímetro, por el contrario Jasper si pudo jalarla de la cintura y hacer girar sus cuerpos de manera que ella quedaba presa debajo de él y a pesar de que no estaba dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella constituyo una prisión de la que no podía liberarse por más que lo intentara.

De malos modos Alice cedió a sus labios y comenzó a corresponder el beso con la misma fiereza, esperaba que de esa forma él se acobardara y se alejara, pero sólo consiguió que Jasper se riera contra sus labios antes de morder su labio inferior.

Ella gimió de manera audible y vergonzosa, pero realmente aunque se lo negará a si misma estaba disfrutando de todo ello.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y un grito de sorpresa hizo que Jasper y Alice se separaran con rapidez.

"Dios mío — dijo una mujer rubia de mediana edad que estaba roja hasta el cuello por haber entrado sin avisar —, Jasper me asustaste yo… no tenía ni idea de que estabas aquí y bueno… hola".

La incomodidad de la desconocida habría hecho que Alice se desternillara de risa si no se encontrara avergonzada también y si el cuerpo de Jasper no continuara aplastándola, esta vez con tal fuerza que le aplastaba las costillas.

"Si, humm… no importa — dijo Jasper completamente calmado. ¿De dónde sacaba ahora esa tranquilidad? —, ella es mi novia, así que Alice te presento a mi prima Tanya".

"Vaya Jasper, eres el rey de las presentaciones sociales — resoplo con sarcasmo Alice y después de fulminarlo con la mirada ordenó: — quítate de encima de una vez para que pueda saludar a tu prima".

La chica que seguía tan roja como al principio se apresuró a añadir que no era necesario e incluso sacudió las manos de un lado a otro antes de alejarse a largas zancadas del lugar.

Una vez más Jasper se rio y finalmente se quitó de encima de Alice, la cual le dio un golpe en la coronilla por ridículo.

"No te pongas así Alice, sólo estaba jugando" contesto al tiempo que se cubría la entrepierna con las manos, pues Alice intentaba golpearlo allí con una gran y pesada almohada.

"¿Es que todos en tu familia tienen que ser rubios _Peter Pan_?". Reclamó la chica sin dejar de tirarle de almohadazos a Jasper y este a su vez enmudeció ante tal pregunta.

"¿De qué hablas Alice? — preguntó con nerviosismo — no todos en mi familia son rubios… ya verás mañana, te sorprenderá que…"

"Da igual, da igual — interrumpió Alice — tampoco es que me desagraden los rubios, la mujer que iba a ser la esposa de mi hermano, Rose, era un simpática rubia".

Los ojos de Jasper estaban en blanco y se levantó de un tirón de la cama. No había recuperado aun la compostura cuando dijo en tono acartonado que iba a bañarse.

Para Alice ese comportamiento no le decía nada, pero sabía que algo andaba mal y que Jasper parecía estar guardándose algo grande, pero tampoco tenía ni idea de referente a que tema era… ¿Sería por sus comentarios al respecto su familia de rubios?

Por su parte Jasper se encontraba en el baño, con el cuerpo entero bajo el grifo de la regadera y sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos. Iba a arriesgar mucho la noche siguiente, el peligro de que Alice descubriera todo era bastante alto y de tan solo imaginar la reacción de la pequeña demonio se le erizaba la piel. Y por otro lado estaban esos labios suyos de los cuales Jasper comenzaba a ser adicto, otra cosa que no estaba bien, él no debía obsesionarse con Alice, porque la conocía y sabía que ella amaba las cosas que no tenía, que luchaba con fervor por ellas pero en cuanto las conseguía se aburría en iba en busca de algo nuevo.

Tampoco es que Jasper estuviera enamorándose de ella, era simplemente la atracción física y esa gran incógnita que representaba toda esa mujer para él, era obsesión, una gran obsesión y como todo un profesional que era, no podía permitir que eso avanzara.

Alzó la vista en ese momento y contemplo el borroso reflejo de su rostro en el azulejo del baño y en su cara antes de que su mente lograra procesarlo supo que el momento de deshacerse de Alice había llegado, debía ser cuanto antes si quería evitar que ella descubriera nada, o que más daba si ella descubría todo de una vez, se iría por sí misma y él se evitaría pensar como dejarla sin que ella armara un escándalo nacional.

— Esa es la respuesta — se dijo a sí mismo, pero en el fondo sabía que no tendría el valor, que jamás podría soportar ver sufrir a Alice, por mucho que ella lo sacase de quicio, por más que se burlara de él, implicar en ella un verdadero dolor, era algo que su etiqueta de caballero sureño no le permitía hacer, más aún era algo que Jasper Whitlock _no _quería hacer.

En tal caso tendría que buscar otro plan.

. . .

Al salir del baño, Jasper buscó a Alice en la habitación pero esta ya no se encontraba allí, él sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. ¿Y si había descubierto algo ya?

Como pudo se vistió con lo primero que encontró en sus viejos cajones y sin importarle que la vieja playera de los Lackers le quedara de corpiño ahora y que los pantalones le apestaran a humedad, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos buscando con desesperación al pequeño demonio sarcástico de cabellera morada.

No busco mucho en realidad, ella estaba en la cocina con algunas de sus tías chismosas que querían ponerse al día sobre la relación que ella y Jasper tenían.

Alice que estaba divertida con los relatos vergonzosos que las tías de Jasper le contaban, le sorprendió mucho ver a Jasper tan agitado y usando una playera vieja y desgastada, pero endemoniadamente ajustada de los Lackers que marcaban sensualmente los brazos y el dorso bien elaborado de él.

"¿Todo bien cariño?" preguntó en tono meloso ella en cuanto logró recuperarse un poco del shock de ver a Jasper así.

"Ah esto… si, no te preocupes _princesa _— un extraño cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de la chica y se instaló de lleno en sus mejillas y por un momento sintió el cerebro embotado de vergüenza, nunca nadie, ni siquiera Carlisle la había llamado princesa. Y el tono de fingido amor que Jasper ponía, tampoco era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada — estaba preocupado porque no te encontraba"

Las tías observaban la escena con tal emoción que parecía que estuvieran viendo el romántico desenlace de una telenovela.

"Esto es amor de verdad — exclamó una de ellas y la vergüenza y el cosquilleo de Alice aumento el doble. —, les apuesto lo que quieran a que antes del otoño tendremos la invitación a la boda de este par de tortolos"

Esta vez no sólo Alice parecía un jitomate vivo, sino que Jasper también tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y las orejas las tenía tan rojas que parecía que estaban ardiendo en fuego.

"Mi vida, creo que deberíamos..." comenzó a decir Jasper, pero en seguida fue interrumpido por una rasposa risa masculina que denotaba una voz vieja y con una antigua adicción al tabaco.

"¿Mi vida haz dicho? — se mofó —. ¿Por fin trajiste a tu novio a casa Jazzie?".

"Tío Frank — dijo Jasper realmente no muy animado — siempre es un placer verte". Su tono sarcástico sólo lo pudo percibir Alice que era una experta en el tema.

. . .

Jasper y su tío se fueron, este último con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro y el primero con cara de estar sufriendo. Alice por otro lado se quedó allí con las tías sin saber muy bien que hacer hasta que un chico moreno llego junto a ella.

"¿Eres Alice _Colour_ cierto?". Preguntó el chico y ella rodo los ojos, era tan típica esa pregunta que comenzaba a fastidiarle.

"¿Y qué eres tú un _Yankee_ preguntón?". Resopló en un fingido tono sureño y con su típico sarcasmo.

El chico rio ante la respuesta de Alice y ella mosqueada frunció el ceño antes de decir:

"No veo que es lo gracioso".

"Es sólo que estas fiestas familiares son siempre muy aburridas, jamás imagine encontrar a Alice _Colour_ en este sitio".

"Ah ya — dijo la chica con risa falsa y sin más se dispuso a atacar con el doble de sarcasmo, al parecer una pequeña dosis no era suficiente con ese tipo —, siempre es agradable saber que puedo servir de función de circo para un idiota que esta aburrido, sabes siento que muero cada día que no me entero de eso".

"¡Woow! — dijo el hasta ahora desconocido chico —, tu sarcasmo es en verdad venenoso como dicen". Le guiño un ojo y sonrió después.

Alice que continuaba sintiéndose ofendida y ponía cara de asco ante el tipo, se preguntó qué relación podía tener él con Jasper, porque vamos en una familia de rubios caras pálidas de repente aparece un tipo moreno con facciones notablemente latinas, ojos cafés y profundos como chocolate amargo, largo cabello negro y lacio que llevaba sujeto en una coleta y un enorme y musculoso cuerpo. Ella había escuchado acerca de _la oveja negra _de la familia, es más ella era esa oveja en su familia, pero esto ya era ridículo.

"¿Quién diablos eres?". Preguntó con fastidio Alice, ahora se encontraban solos, pues las tías al parecer habían perdido el interés en seguir hablando con ella cuando ese tipo había aparecido.

"Jacob Black — respondió el tipo con una sonrisa enorme y mostrando una blanca dentadura que resaltaba en su olivácea piel —, y si quieres puedo rescatarte también del aburrimiento de este lugar". De nuevo le guiño un ojo a Alice y esta alzó una ceja divertida.

— ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? — se preguntó, pero enseguida se encogió de hombros y tomo la mano que Jacob le ofrecía.

. . .

Cuando finalmente el Tío Frank dejo libre a Jasper, este noto que había oscurecido. Se preocupó entonces, no le hacía mucha gracia haber dejado a Alice con sus chismosas tías, quien sabe que podían decir esas víboras que harían que la pelimorada se enterara de cosas que no debía.

Su preocupación y nerviosismo no hizo más que aumentar cuando fue a la sala y no la encontró allí, después fue a la habitación y tampoco, comenzaba a desesperarse cuando encontró a Tanya y le dijo que si buscaba a su novia, la había visto salir con Jacob hacía más de una hora.

El rubio sintió que el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo, Jacob era su sobrino, nieto del tío Frank, era un completo desobligado y siempre se había hecho notar por ser impulsivo e idiota, a eso sumándole que estaba con Alice quien también lo era. Nada bueno podía esperar de esa combinación.

Salió a la calle buscándolos y notó que la cuatrimoto de Jacob no estaba. Se golpeó la frente con la mano y se tiró del cabello desesperado.

Esa mujer loca, ¿cuándo entendería? Entro de nuevo a la casa, tomo las llaves de una de sus motos y salió en busca de ese par de locos.

Estaba enojado, ella era una irresponsable, nunca entendería que su forma loca de vivir lo único a lo que la iba a llevar era a una muerte horrible. No entendía porque se preocupaba tanto por ella cuando la propia Alice no lo hacía, pero eso no lograba que disminuyera su desesperación. Recorrió el lugar entero en busca de ese par pero no los encontró, aceleraba cada vez más y casi se estrella contra un camión en un arranque de coraje.

— Estúpida Alice —. Pensó cuando casi se estrella contra el camión.

¿Dónde diablos se habían metido? Era la pregunta que no dejaba de rondar por la cabeza de él rubio, pero entonces recordó que no muy lejos de allí había un lugar de terracería en el que los motociclistas locos, como su sobrino, solían ir.

Viro la moto con tanta furia que la llanta trasera dejo una gran estela de humo tras de sí, después acelero la moto a tal grado que sentía como el aire le calaba con fuerza la piel desnuda.

Aparentemente no estaba equivocado, a penas llego al terreno vio las marcas violentas de una cuatrimoto y a la lejanía vio la moto responsable de ese desastre, misma en la que si no se equivocaba estaban Alice y Jacob.

— Menuda mujer tonta —. Pensó cuando acelero para alcanzarlos justo cuando daban vueltas y hacían caballitos en las ruedas traseras.

Alice sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca de un momento a otro, la adrenalina era tal que la sangre le hervía, cerró los ojos y se aferró a la espalda de Jacob en cada movimiento el aire le sacudía el cabello y este mismo le golpeaba la cara y le impedía tener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo, el cuerpo le daba sacudidas violentas y cada cierto tiempo debía aferrarse con más fuerza a Jacob o saldría disparada de un momento a otro.

Repentinamente, cuando se sentía al éxtasis de la adrenalina Jacob dejó de gritar, pues daba gritos eufóricos cada cierto tiempo y algunas veces ella misma le hacía segunda, la emoción era tal que su corazón se desbordaría si no liberaba un poco de ella.

La velocidad de la moto disminuyo y escuchó como Jacob soltaba una maldición.

"¿Qué pasa?". Preguntó ella abriendo los ojos y alejándose un poco de Jake.

"El tío Jazz es lo que pasa — Replicó él en tono preocupado —, espero que esto no te cause muchos problemas con él".

"Descuida Jacob — alego ella arreglándose el cabello totalmente ajena a la furia de Jasper —, no es ningún problema para mí".

"Jacob Black — vocifero Jasper cargado de furia —, ¡¿Quieres detenerte por completo y bajar a _mi _novia de tu maldita moto?!

Alice se sorprendió del tono excesivamente posesivo que estaba usando Iratus, ¿Qué diablos le ocurría? Se estaba tomando demasiado en serio todo ese rollo del noviazgo.

"Tío Jazz… este yo…". Balbuceo Jacob y Alice rodó los ojos.

"Déjame a mi Jacob". Interrumpió Alice

Con la elegancia y decisión de una verdadera corredora de carreras la chica pelimorada bajo de la moto, levanto la barbilla y camino hacía el furioso Iratus que la veía con los ojos desorbitados de furia.

"En primer lugar Jasper — Comenzó a decir ella sin titubeo alguno en la voz y por primera vez sin algún comentario sarcástico que se le pudiera ocurrir —, tu _novia _es lo suficientemente grandecita como para hacer lo que se le venga en gana, ¿Qué demonios eres tú, Mi novio o mi maldito guardaespaldas? Estoy cansada de que todo el mundo me trate como muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse o bien como una mocosa problemática que siempre está esta metiéndose en líos, ¡Estoy harta!, y me equivoque al creer que entendías eso".

Jasper se encontraba perplejo, nunca imagino tal respuesta de Alice, él esperaba comentarios sarcásticos, gruñidos y berrinches, pero ahora mismo no sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué creía que él la entendía? Pero claro que la entendía, el mismo se encontraba en una situación similar, pero ahora mismo no sabía que contestar por lo que opto por mantener la mirada dura y no decir nada.

"¿Sabes qué? Da igual" continuo ella y tras encogerse de hombros dio media vuelta en dirección a Jacob que se mantenía inmóvil sobre su moto intentando fingir que no existía.

Jasper sintió unas repentinas ganas de correr a su lado, de detenerla y decirle que la entendía, que realmente ella no tenía una idea de cuánto la entendía y que si había actuado así era porque en verdad estaba preocupado por ella, por su seguridad, que desde la vez que ella se enfermó, cuando por un momento pensó que moriría debido a esa enfermedad suya, que desde entonces había nacido en él un terror horrible de perderla, pero incluso en su mente la idea le resultaba estúpida, ¿Cómo una mujer a la que llevaba tan poco tiempo conociendo y que no le causaba más que problemas podía preocuparle tanto?.

Ella subió a la moto de Jacob entonces y una furia asesina se apodero de Jasper cuando la vio abrazada a la amplia espalda de su sobrino, sin embargo no hizo nada, se quedó allí y los vio marcharse dejando tras de sí una gran nube de tierra que lo dejo sucio de pies a cabeza, pero no fue precisamente eso lo que lo hizo sentirse un asco de persona.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Hola? n.n**

**En serio que ya no se ni que decirles, hacía tanto que no actualizaba esta historia que no se con que cara presentarme ante ustedes n_n' es sólo que la escuela me ha comido por completo, incluso estoy a punto de dejar el trabajo por la universidad, amm... pero sepan que aunque desaparezca por largas temporadas soy como Aslan y tarde o temprano regresaré, quizá con personas que antes me leían que ya no me leeran (T_T) con gente nueva leyendome (:DD) y con mi linda gentesita que aunque me vaya cuando regreso ellas lo hacen (XDD). así que, sin excusas ni pretextos de por que deje a la señorita Colour y a Iratus lejos tanto tiempo les dejo este capitulo con verdaderas ganas de que les guste, quiza no es muy largo pero es revelador, ¿qué extraño sentimiento se comienza a generar entre estos dos? quien sabe! haha ni siquiera yo lo se, la verdad es que tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza de como continuar pero al final siempre escribo algo muy distinto pero que por suerte me gusta la dirección que toma.**

**Así que si les ha gustado el capitulo las invito a que me dejen un lindo review, o si no les ha gustado... igual una queja via Review jo jo, en realidad a ustedes no les cuesta nada dar un pequeño comentario, en cambio para mi hace una diferencia enorme, me alegran el día, me hacen sonreir y me inspiran a imaginar ;) **

**Bueno bueno, sin más sentimentalismos les agradezco por estar aquí leyendo esto y nos seguiremos leyendo.**

**- AliCe Ahtziry**


	12. Chapter 11: excusas del pasado

**Disclaimer: **_**De lo aquí presentado únicamente la historia es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los pido prestados y les doy un pequeño giro OoC.**_

* * *

**_«_**¿Para qué suicidarte, si te puedes enamorar?**_» [Cassie - Skins]_**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**: Excusas del pasado

.

Las llantas de la cuatrimoto hicieron crujir la graba del suelo. Alice y Jacob habían llegado a la casa de Jasper, pero este ultimo no había llegado aun, la chica estaba tan enojada que sin decir nada bajó de la motocicleta y entró pisando fuerte a la casa.

Había sido un día demasiado largo, más aún estaba harta de los rubios, sobre todo del imbécil de Iratus, ¿Quién diablos se creía para tratarla de ese modo?. Ni siquiera su propio padre se comportaba así, incluso ahora que tenía días fuera de casa no había hecho algo por encontrarla, bueno algo que no fuera enviar a esa bola de pinguinos inservibles.

Pasó hecha un rayo por la sala y no se detuvo a hablar con nadie, por suerte nadie hizo algún intento por detenerla, por lo que con pasos fuertes y todavía con la mandíbula y los puños apretados de coraje avanzo rumbo a la antigua habitación de Jasper.

Una vez allí, se deshizo de la ropa a tirones, gruñendo de dolor al raspar las quemaduras de sol que tenía en toda la piel expuesta, pero finalmente estando desnuda se metió al baño, no sin antes dar una patada a los zapatos que Jasper llevaba puestos esa tarde.

El agua estaba helada, pero en esa zona del país, considerablemente más caliente que en donde ella vivía, la verdad venía perfecta, es cierto que se había helado hasta los huesos, en la parte trasera de la moto del tal Jacob, pero siendo honesta con ella misma la rabia con Jasper sólo podría bajarla con agua helada. No podía si quiera entender del todo porque se sentía tan enojada.

Terminó de bañarse y el cabello le escurría, pequeños arrollos que se llevaban un poco del tinte morado de ella le recorrían los hombros, el pecho y la espalda. Era consciente que dentro de poco necesitaría teñirlo de nuevo, pero eso no era importante ahora. En realidad estaba sorprendida de que Iratus no hubiera aparecido todavía.

Suspiro profundamente, al pensar que por lo menos podría irse a la cama sin discutir una vez más con ese idiota, además continuaba desnuda sólo con una pequeña toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo, claro que por su diminuta estatura, la toalla cubría a la perfección toda zona interesante de ver.

Como ultima precaución pegó la oreja a la puerta del baño para escuchar por si acaso Jasper había regresado y ella no se había enterado, pero no escucho nada así que salió del baño sin problema alguno.

- ¿Será que el niñote se ha ofendido y no piensa venir a dormir? - pensó con mala cara al pararse a mitad de la habitación y darse cuenta de que efectivamente Jasper no se encontraba allí.

- como sea, debo buscar algo de ropa con que dormir.

Tras pensar eso y no sin antes dirigir una ultima mirada ceñuda a la puerta de Jasper, donde aun había un poster viejo de los lackers, se marchó a buscar en los cajones de Iratus.

casi toda la ropa apestaba a humedad y era muy vieja y desgastada, terminó poniéndose una playera negra de Star Wars, y unos boxer a rayas gris y rojo. No era la mejor piyama del mundo ni el mejor aroma, pero al menos estaba cómoda y considerando los días anteriores y los sitios donde el gran tonto de Jasper la había hecho dormir, esto no estaba del todo mal.

Espero un par de minutos más sentada en la silla frente al escritorio que se encontraba en la habitación aguardando la llegada de su supuesto novio, pero luego de un rato comenzó a cabecear.

. . .

Jasper estaba tan enojado consigo mismo, que no pudo detener la moto al llegar a casa, menos aun quería escuchar más las estupideces de Alice, estaba muy tentado a tomar las llaves del Audi y terminar con esa ridícula situación de una vez por todas, pero él sabía que esa no era una solución, no podía dejar a esa loca, sarcástica y metiche chica con su familia, no tardaría ni un día en enterarse de todo.

Condujo a gran velocidad hasta llegar a un pequeño pub a las afueras de la ciudad, por suerte en ese sitio no había ningún viejo conocido que se pusiera a hablar tonterías hasta sacarlo de quicio.

El chico no era muy fan del alcohol, de hecho lo detestaba, sobre todo cuando tenía asuntos pendientes de trabajo como en ese momento, así que sólo pidió un par de copas. Estaba por salir del lugar cuando un carraspero a sus espaldas lo detuvo.

Dio media vuelta y le sorprendió ver allí a Maria.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó ella robándole por completo las palabras de la boca a Jasper.

"Te iba a hacer yo la misma pregunta a ti".

Ella soltó una risotada.

"Trabajo aquí, veras la situación en casa es un poco difícil, así que por las noches sirvo copas en este lugar"

Jasper estaba tan sorprendido como enfadado, María fue su primer amor, una chica que siempre admiró y respeto, alguien que nunca quiso verlo como algo más que un amigo de la infancia, un compañero de juegos, un hermano. Para él eso estaba bien, al menos al principio, pero comenzó a notar que ella era bastante popular con los chicos y un día podía verla besándose con uno y tres días después otro chico cargaba sus libros en la escuela.

No era de sorprenderse la situación, ella desde muy chica fue bastante alta, por lo menos un palmo más que el mismo, su suave y tersa piel morena era hermosa, además de esas caderas bien formadas y sus piernas largas. Su cabellera negra brillaba bajo la luz del sol con luz propia, sus enormes y castaños ojos, enmarcados por un par de pobladas cejas sólo aumentaban la belleza de ella y sus labios siempre rojos lo incitaban a querer besarla.

Nunca se atrevió a decir lo mucho que le molestaba el hecho de que saliera con un chico y otro, pero cuando no lo soporto más, se enlisto en la militar y se marchó como muchos otros chicos esperando poder olvidar a su amor no correspondido.

"déjame adivinar – dijo ella divertida acercándose demasiado a Jasper y tocando la punta de la nariz de este con el dedo indice. - discutiste con tu diminuta novia".

Jasper frunció el ceño, ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero en parte se sentía satisfecho de ahora ser considerablemente más alto que la morena.

"No es nada, sólo no me siento con ánimos de pelear con ella ahorita – soltó realmente fastidiado. - a veces es imposible tratar con ella"

una vez más María soltó esa misma risita.

"Sólo a ti se te ocurre enredarte con Alice _Colour_" fue lo que dijo a continuación y Jasper rodó los ojos únicamente.

"¿Quieres que te sirva otro trago? - pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior – despues de todo te enfrentaras a un torbellino morado al llegar a casa" le guiñó el ojo y Jasper no pudo evitar regresar a su asiento y asentir con la cabeza con cara de tonto.

Bebio un par de tequilas más y María le hizo compañía luego de que el lugar se vaciara por completo con escepcion del tabernero, quien de todos modos los ignoraba dandoles la espalda y limpiando los vasos recien lavados con un pulcro trapo blanco.

"Ya te encuentras mejor ¿cierto?" pregunto María tras examinar la mirada del chico, que seguía estando perdida, pero almenos ya no fruncia el ceño.

"Sólo es una niña tonta - soltó él y dio un golpe a la mesa. - no entiende lo mucho que me preocupo por ella". Su voz sonaba mal por el alcohol y la cabeza le daba vueltas, inclusive comenzaba a enfocar mal el rostro de María.

"Pero claro que lo es – chilló María. -, la verdad ¿Qué esperabas de esa niña rica y hueca?"

Jasper la fulminó con la mirada antes de decir:

"No es hueca, la verdad es que es muy ingeniosa, a veces hasta..."

No pudo decir más, María se acercó a él, tanto que sus labios casi se rozaban.

"Dime la verdad – pregunto en un tono bastante sexy, algo que hizo que Jasper tragara pesado y sintiera un fuerte calor repentino en todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo en el rostro – tú ¿Estas enamorado de esa loca mujer enana?"

Jasper abrió la boca un par de veces pero no pudo decir nada, así que María una vez más soltó una risita tonta y sin esperar más una respuesta tomo el rostro de Jasper en sus manos y lo besó.

Él no sabía muy bien como reaccionar, se encontraba ebrio despues de todo, además estaba besando a María, la chica que tanto quería y bueno Alice ni siquiera era su novia en realidad. ¿Qué más daba?. Comenzó a corresponder el beso, cada vez con mayor intensidad, pero de repente el rostro de María se transformo por obra del alcohol en el de Alice y él se alejo rapidamente de la chica.

"¿Qué ocurre Jasper?" preguntó María mientras intentaba volver a besarlo.

"Es tarde, debo volver a casa" fue lo que dijo y tras dejar un par de billetes grandes en la mesa se levanto y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

María se encontraba en shock, nunca nadie la había rechazado de esa manera, mucho menos Jasper que ella sabía que la amaba desde que eran niños. Simplemente no podía creer que la ridicula Alice _Colour_ se lo hubiera arrebatado.

"Por cierto – dijo con el ceño fruncido Jasper deteniendose con trabajos en la puerta – ella no es enana y quizá esta loca pero, ha tenido una vida dificil"

Se marchó entonces, dejando a una doblemente enojada María, que se levanto de la mesa, tomó el dinero y se marchó pisando fuerte en dirección a la barra.

Condujo con dificultad, pero poco a poco el viento le fue aclarando la mente y pudo centrarse en la carretera. No se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que al llegar a casa vio todas las luces apagadas.

- Mierda – pensó y entro sin hacer mucho ruido.

Pensó que seguramente Alice lo esperaba en la habitación hecha un dragon, por haberla hecho esperar tanto tiempo para comenzar a gritarle cientos de frases sarcasticas y ridiculas palabras en latin.

Se froto los ojos con cansancio, la verdad el esperaba simplemente poder llegar a descansar.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación como si se tratara de la misma antecamara de la tortura, esperando escuchar el rugido de la pelimorada o incluso esperaba que de un momento a otro le lloverian cosas como proyectiles intentando atinarle a la cara.

Pero en realidad lo que encontró fue a la chica sentada en la silla del escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada encima del brazo y a su vez este en el escritorio. Estaba profundamente dormida y Jasper sonrio ante tal imagen.

Ella llevaba una vieja y desteñida playera suya de star wars y unos viejos boxer de licra que a el mismo siempre le quedaron apretados.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo sexy que realmente era aquella imagen. Tomó aire profundamente y sacudio la cabeza, al parecer al alcohol seguía causando estragos en él.

Fue hacía alice y la tomo entre sus brazos para luego llevarla a la cama, tomó una cobija del monton que su tía Jane había puesto sobre la mesita de noche y cuando se disponía a tapar con ella a Alice, Jasper noto algo que incluso al cargarla entre sus brazos hacía un momento no había notado. Alice no llevaba Brasier.

Sintió que se le subían los colores al rostro, fue apenas un rozon de su mano en el pecho de Alice lo que lo hizo notarlo, algo insignificante en realidad, considerando el hecho de que el día que la conoció, incluso antes de ver su rostro, el había conocido ya esa parte de su fisiología... bastante bien dotada. De nuevo sintió un calorcito, a pesar de que el aire acondicionado estaba encendido.

Realmente no entendía como esto podía ponerlo así, si ellos inclusive habían tenido sexo y el había disfrutado tanto de los senos de ella. Este no era para nada un pensamiento tranquilizante, puesto que ahora estaba recordando ese día, que aunque en su momento se arrepintio de haber cometido semejante idiotez, ahora lo recordaba con disfrute, podía sentir el suave pecho de alice solamente cubierto de la suave tela, incluso recordaba lo duros que estaban sus pezones en ese momento.

Un gemido por parte de ella le hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que estaba tocando de manera pervertida y sucia los senos de la chica en ese momento. Alejo sus manos de ella y avergonzado de sentirse de nuevo un adolescente hormonal, rodeo la cama y se acostó lo más lejos posible de Alice, dándole la espalda. Aun podía sentir su rostro ardiendo. Eso había sido algo estúpido y arriesgado, ya que si ella hubiera despertado en ese momento, literalmente se lo habría tragado vivo; además ¿Qué hacía él manoseando a Alice de esa forma?. Seguro era la casa, que lo ponía hormonal de nuevo.

- estúpida casa - Pensó y luego se cubrió con otra cobija y cerro los ojos, esperando que ese maldito día terminara de una vez por todas.

. . .

Alice despertó temprano esa mañana, había dormido realmente bien en la suave y cómoda cama, hacía días que no dormía así de bien. Le tomo un rato darse cuenta de que no recordaba en que momento se había ido a la cama, hasta donde ella recordaba se había quedado esperando a Jasper en el escritorio. Frunció el ceño entonces. Seguramente había sido él quien la llevo en brazos hasta la cama. Era un jodido imbecil, pero por suerte le había evitado una discucion.

Se desperezó un poco antes de girarse en la cama para despertar a Iratus, tenían una conversación pendiente después de todo. El chico estaba de espaldas a ella, hecho un ovillo en la orilla de la cama, no podía creer que se sintiera realmente incomodo compartiendo la cama con ella.

- tonterías, como si fuera la primera vez – pensó ella y sacudió la cabeza en señal de burla.

"Jasper despierta de una vez" chilló la chica, que ahora que se daba cuenta era la primera vez que era ella quien tenía que despertarlo, esta vez sin que fuera media noche y se tratara de un trueque con pizza.

Sacudió al chico por el hombro un par de veces pero este sólo gruñía y fruncía el ceño antes de regresar a su posición anterior.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa Iratus? - pregunto ella sacudiéndolo más fuerte – no es propio de ti despertar después que los pájaros cucú"

El chico o no escucho su sarcasmo o no le importó, él seguía en lo suyo. Durmiendo plácidamente.

"Eres todo un caso" gruñó ella, estaba por darse la vuelta y salir de la cama cuando Jasper se dio la vuelta y la atrapo en un abrazo posesivo.

"¿Qué diablos te...?"

"Alice..." murmuró él entre sueños y ella abrió mucho los ojos, ademas de que se sonrojó hasta las orejas. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría a ese idiota?

"Jasper – comenzó a decir ella mientras intentaba deshacer el pegajoso abrazo – esto es incomodo, no tienes idea de cuanto"

El chico no la escucho, se limito a acercarse más a ella y recargar su rostro en el pecho de ella.

"No se con que clase de almohada me haz confundido, pero definitivamente no soy tu osito teddy"

Tras decir eso ella intento alejarse de él nuevamente, intentando girar sobre él, lo que provocó que ahora ella estuviera sobre su cuerpo, pero aun atada a él por sus brazos que más bien parecían cuerdas.

"Jasper esto es ridículo sueltame ya" chilló mientras pataleaba y se sacudía con violencia para que el chico la soltara.

Este continuo como si nada ocurriera y con una increíble facilidad se giro una vez más para quedar sobre la chica, el aliento le apestaba a alcohol y murmuraba cosas inteligibles, pero más que eso lo que en ese momento Iratus hizo no se lo esperaba, tras decir un par de cosas sin significado más, Jasper se acerco peligrosamente a Alice y la besó en los labios.

Ella se quedo petrificada intentó no seguir el estúpido juego de un tipo dormido que capaz y estaba soñando que a quien besaba era a esa idiota de Maria, pero sus labios eran tan insistentes y se movían con hambre y desesperación que no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar en ese pasional beso. Más tarde ella le reclamaría, ahora mismo no le importaba que Jasper la besara de esa manera tan pasional, como si fuera real que él la quiera de esa forma, como si ese fingido noviazgo fuera autentico y él realmente la quisiera. Tal vez ella sólo buscaba sentirse querida por un momento. Poner fin a ese patológico deseo de sentirse importante y querida por alguien. Al menos eso es lo que ella creía, de otra forma ¿cómo podría disfrutar tanto los labios de alguien que la mayor parte del tiempo no soportaba?. Era la única explicación coherente para ella.

Los brazos de Jasper dejaron de ser una prisión y comenzaron a acariciar la espalda de ella por debajo de la enorme playera de Star Wars, así que ella aprovecho esa oportunidad para una vez más girar en la cama y quedar encima de él, pero esta vez no intento huir, continuo besando los exigentes y ardientes labios de Jasper.

* * *

**N/A:**

After all this time?

Lo se, lo se, desaparecí muchisimo tiempo con esta historia, lo siento de verdad. pero a diferencia de Contrato Sexual que he actualizado más comunmente, con esta tenía un serio bloqueo, aun ahora pienso que el capitulo perdió su esencia original, pero a final de cuentas me gusto y aunque yo esperaba que la historia fuera muy larga, creo que no lo será y no, contrario a lo que creían no la dejaré colgada. definitivamente la terminaré! :D

Por ahora creo que es todo, ammm... me gustaría saber que les pareció el capitulo en un bonito review, aunque si quieren decir lo mala que soy y reclamarme cosas... también pueden hacerlo en un review XD

bueno mil gracias por leer, se que al ser una historia de Alice y Jasper, jamás podrá tener las lectoras que tendría si fuera un Edward/Bella, pero la cuestion es que esta es mi pareja favorita y Alice es perfecta para echar a volar mi imaginación, así que no sean malitas y si pueden recomienden el fic, que otras personas se den cuenta que no sólo Edward y Bella pueden tener una buena historia ;)

Besitos frios!

~AliCe Ahtziry


	13. Chapter 12: ¿Sentimientos?

******Disclaimer: De lo aquí presentado únicamente la historia es mía, los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los pido prestados y les doy un pequeño giro OoC.**

* * *

_**«Estos son tiempos desesperados, Mrs. Lovett, y deseperadas medidas se requieren.» (Sweeney Todd [Johnny Depp])**_

* * *

******Capitulo 12:**

**¿**Sentimientos?

.

Jasper besaba a Alice de forma en verdad apasionada, él estaba seguro que era un sueño, en la realidad ella jamás lo besaría de esa manera, ni siquiera intentando aparentar que eran una pareja, además eso era raro, ¿qué razón tenía él para besarla de esa manera?.

La sola idea era ridícula, y aunque lo sabía no quería dejar de hacerlo, se sentía demasiado bien, sus labios eran dulces y frescos y el estaba sediento, sentía sus suaves manos acariciando su torso desnudo, lo que hacía que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo entero. Era un sueño demasiado bueno.

"Jasper" murmuró ella sin despegar sus labios de los suyos. En ese momento el estaba tan excitado y ese sonido no hizo más que empeorar la situación y le arranco de los labios un gemido.

"¿Piensas seguir fingiendo que duermes toda la mañana?" murmuró ella mientras le daba tremenda mordida en los labios que Jasper abrió los ojos de golpe y soltó un alarido de dolor.

Alice se alejo de sus labios entonces y riendo se levanto de la cama. Jasper no entendía nada de lo ocurrido, pero sentía la cara arder de enojo y de vergüenza, si eso realmente no había sido un sueño, deseaba en ese momento ser tragado vivo por un demonio del desierto o cualquier cosa.

"¿Qué se supone que haces Alice?" preguntó fuera de si mientras sentía como su labio comenzaba a hincharse.

"¿Qué hago yo? – preguntó ella pasándose una mano por el morado cabello y alzando una ceja – si haz sido tu quien me ha abrazado y besado dormido, ahora resulta que eres sonámbulo y casi me follas dormido ¿no?"

"¿Crees que yo haría esto a propósito?" Soltó Jasper sin pensar y los ojos de Alice que lo miraban con autosuficiencia y desafió, repentinamente perdieron su brillo.

Él no sabía que decir o como reaccionar, nunca sabía que hacer con esa mujer y la situación lo estaba volviendo loco.

"Alice yo..."

"Me da lo mismo – interrumpió ella – no es como si me importara que un idiota como tú me manoseara, digo soy Alice Cullen, cuando quiera puedo tener al hombre que se me de la gana y si no me crees puedes preguntarle a ese yankee sobrino tuyo, que se ve más que dispuesto"

Jasper sintió que la sangre le hervía de coraje, eso era un golpe bajo para su orgullo, Alice podía hacer lo que le diera la gana con cualquier hombre, pero meterse con su sobrino cuando se suponía que era su novia era algo que no podía permitir que pasara.

"Haz lo que quieras Cullen, pero si decidiste presentarte ante mi familia como mi novia, tendrás que respetar ese hecho"

Alice soltó una risotada realmente cruel ante el comentario.

"Ah claro y tendré que tener sexo ruidoso contigo todas las noches, no vaya a ser que tus tías y tíos te sigan creyendo Gay ¿no?. Seamos honestos Jasper, no será que de verdad eres una princesita"

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices Alice – replicó Jasper que realmente estaba molesto ahora – recuerda que sigo siendo dueño de la situacion y si te he soportado hasta ahora es porque no me queda otra opción, pero no esperes que eso sea así para siempre"

Se había puesto en pie y se encontraba de frente a Alice, lo que la ponía en desventaja ahora, debido a su corta estatura y a lo alto que era él, pero eso fue algo que no le importo a ella para levantar la mirada y decir sin titubear ni un poco.

"Yo también puedo destruirte cuando quiera, que no se te olvide"

La tensión del momento era tan pesada que incluso asfixiaba y cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, aun cuando Jasper hablo con su tono normal de voz al decir a quien sea que estuviera afuera que podía entrar, aun tenía la mirada dura como si sus azules ojos se hubieran congelado y ahora fueran un par de hielos. Alice por su parte se había marchado al baño y había dado un gran portazo al cerrar la puerta que la fotografía de Jasper a los siete años con su uniforme de base-ball colgada a lado de la puerta del baño, se había caido al suelo.

"Cariño – se trataba de su abuela – me enteré que estabas aquí y quería saludarte. Hacía tanto que no venías"

La abuela Whitlock era un ejemplo de mujer, ochenta años y ni se le notaban, era enérgica y erguida, de cabello blanco por el tiempo, ella jamás había querido teñirselo, tenía la tez blanca y algunas manchas por la edad. Ahora temblaba más al andar, seguro el parkinson comenzaba a hacer lo suyo, pero siempre fue una mujer activa, tenía buena forma para ser tan mayor, pero cierto era que no podía evitar que la piel le colgara por algunas partes. Sin embargo seguía teniendo esa dulce sonrisa que calentaba el alma fria de Jasper y su hermana luego de la muerte de sus padres.

"Siento no haberte saludado ayer abuela, la verdad es que..."

"Se que llegaste muy tarde ayer por la noche, seguramente la señorita tan linda que tienes por novia se preocupo por ti."

Alice estaba en el baño, pero aun podía escuchar la voz de la abuela de Jasper, la había conocido la pasada tarde, antes de que el sobrino Yankee de Jasper la abordará para irse en la moto, era una señora muy dulce y amable, ella le había dicho que a su edad la madre de Jasper era idéntica a ella. Alice en ese momento pensó que era ridículo, pues seguro la madre de Jasper había sido rubia y muy alta, pero la ternura con que esa mujer la trataba la sorprendió. Ni su propia madre nunca le hizo sentir ese calor en el alma al decir que era bienvenida en esa casa y no necesito que ella le dijera que podía sentirse parte de la familia, ella lo sintió desde el momento en que ella comenzó a hablar con esa dulce voz.

Jasper era afortunado de haber nacido en una familia así, quizá siempre tuvo una idea equivocada de las personas de Texas, nunca pensó que podría tratarse de gente amable y cálida como esa mujer o... el mismo Jasper.

"¿Conociste a Alice?" preguntó él y por el tono de voz que utilizó, la chica pudo notar que le preocupaba que ella pudiera haber hecho alguna tontería frente a su abuela. No lo culpaba, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera ofendida por ese hecho, pego entonces la oreja a la puerta para escuchar la respuesta de la señora.

"Si la conocí ayer cuando estabas con Frank, es encantadora, sus ojos tienen tanta alegría y apenas a una mención de tu nombre su sonrisa es amplia, me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te quiere con sinceridad"

Alice sintió su rostro enrojecer y el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, de repente tenía unas locas ganas de reírse a carcajadas o de salir corriendo por la casa alzando las manos de manera ridícula. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba congelada en su sitio.

"Este... - dijo Jasper sin evitar un sonoro carraspeo. Seguramente buscaba la manera de desmentir las palabras de su abuela – la verdad es que, no estoy muy seguro de si lo mio con Alice vaya a durar mucho, honestamente tenemos muchísimos problemas, iniciamos este viaje para intentar salvar la relación pero... parece que ya no hay mucho por hacer"

Alice estaba sorprendida de la facilidad que tenía _Iratus_ para mentir, el tono de voz que usaba, parecía que realmente estuviera sufriendo por una posible separación de ellos. Estaba sorprendida sin duda.

"No digas eso – dijo la señora con amabilidad –, las parejas siempre tienen malos momentos, pero ya verás como las cosas se solucionan"

"De verdad abuela, no creo que sea nuestro caso"

Con eso pareció quedar zanjado el asunto, pues la abuela no insistió, sólo se despidió de su nieto y dijo que esperaba verlos felices al anochecer.

En esos momentos Alice estaba casi sentada en el suelo, sostenida por el picaporte de la puerta, estaba seria, no sabía exactamente que sentir o que pensar al respecto. Pero el hecho de que ellos tenían que terminar con esa idiotez cuanto antes era verdad. Probablemente esa misma noche harían una puesta en escena con una dramática ruptura para que así la próxima vez que Jasper fuera a casa no tuviera que dar explicaciones de porque Alice Colour no lo acompañaba. Además eso le dejaría el camino libre a él con la tal María, en quien de verdad parecía interesado.

. . .

Luego de que su abuela se fuera Jasper cerró la puerta y se recargó en la misma, esto se le estaba escapando de las manos, pensó mientras se tallaba los ojos con la yema de los dedos, nunca debió seguir el estúpido juego de Alice, ¿ahora su abuela le estaba dando su aprobación para estar con ella?. ¿Qué seguía, la tía Jane con los preparativos para la boda con esa mujer loca de cabello morado?

Definitivamente el momento había llegado, tenía que hacer algo para poder deshacerse de Alice, las cosas se salían de control cada vez más y no sólo por lo que su familia pudiera llegar a pensar, si no de lo que él mismo estaba comenzando a sentir, y eso simplemente no podía pasar, el no podía simplemente enamorarse de esa pelimorada y sarcástica Cullen, ni robando todo el lote de autos caros de Chicago el podría estar a su nivel y no se sentía con la paciencia de soportar sus berrinches. Además ella misma no podía quererse y respetarse, ¿Cómo podía esperar que lo hiciera con él?. Su abuela estaba en un error y ese error debía corregirse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y si tenía que recurrir a medidas drásticas... le diría la verdad acerca de Rosalie.

"Siento haberte gritado y el haberme ido con tu sobrino ayer – Alice había salido del baño y se encontraba mirandose los pies descalzos mientras hablaba a Jasper quien estaba tumbado en la cama sobándose la sien -. Tu abuela en verdad es agradable"

Jasper se levanto y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacía Alice, ella tenía la cabeza gacha y podía notar en su voz que sus palabras eran sinceras, así que sonrió y la abrazo tiernamente.

"No importa, no eres la única responsable de todo este desastre"

Alice sentía los atronadores latidos de su corazón resonando en sus oídos y aunque se sentía rara al estar así con _Iratus_, no hizo nada por deshacer el abrazo; por el contrario lo abrazó también.

. . .

En Chicago mientras tanto, la familia Cullen comenzaba a recuperarse, sabían que Alice no había sido secuestrada y que no se encontraba en peligro luego de la llamada que la misma hizo al doctor Edward, por lo que habían decidido detener la busqueda, fue demasiada la insistencia del doctor hacía el senador Cullen que este finalmente cedió, más aun ahora Edward se preguntaba donde podría estar la chica.

"Buenos días Dr. Cullen" habló su secretaria a través del altavoz de su teléfono en el consultorio.

"Buen día Jannet" contestó él sin mucha emoción, pues seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

"No se escucha usted muy animado – continuo hablando ella –, pero le tengo una noticia que quizá le gustará"

A Edward en realidad le molestaba que su secretaria siempre estuviera con sus sorpresas si debía darle una información, importante o no bastaba con que sólo lo dijera sin rodeos; pero bueno eso era demasiado pedir para una mujer mayor divorciada que vivie con su montón de gatos y se niega a dejarse caer, en su totalidad, en la amargura. Más en su paso por no amargase ella, lo estaba consiguiendo con él.

Suspiro profundamente y perdiendo la mirada en algún punto sin importancia del techo del consultorio, oprimió nuevamente el botón de la bocina de salida de audio para replicar en el tono más entusiasta del que fue capaz:

"No tengo ni idea Jannet, ¿por qué no me lo dice?".

La secretaria que no notó o al menos fingió no notar que el entusiasmo de su jefe era falso, simplemente continuó en el mismo tono enérgico y misterioso.

"Me ha llamado el director Simons, acerca de una conferencia sobre las enfermedades de transmisión sexual en el sur del país. ¿Puede creerlo?, se irá a Texas mañana mismo".

Edward se irguió en la silla y con el ceño fruncido tomó el auricular para hablar de forma más directa con Jannet. Esto debía ser una broma.

"Jannet, no puede ser verdad el director y yo no hemos..."

"Sólo le pasó el aviso Dr. Relajese un poco; le he reservado el vuelo tal y como el director me lo pidió usted puede imprimir su pase de abordar en el momento que guste, le he dejado la clave en un post-it sobre su escritorio"

Edward sintió que el mundo entero le caía encima. En la situación de constante estrés que se encontraba, lo ultimo en lo que podía pensar era en una estúpida conferencia de enfermedades de transmisión sexual, nada le apetecía menos que sentarse en una enorme sala con médicos desconocidos y presuntuosos a ver las deformadas zonas intimas de personas infectadas de Herpes. Además en el sur, habían lugares buenos y cómodos como San Diego o los Angeles, cualquier parte de California o bien Arizona estaba bien para él, pero ¿Texas?.

Se pasó una mano por el ya muy despeinado cabello y suspiro profundamente, después de todo no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

**. . .**

"No importa lo que digas Jasper – gruño Alice arrugando la nariz y girándose molesta –, ¡no me pondré esa ropa!"

"No seas cabezota – insistió Jasper –, todos estarán vestidos así para la fiesta"

"Ah y ya porque todo el mundo va de Woody y Yessi ¿Yo también debo hacerlo?"

Jasper que comenzaba a perder la paciencia dejo la camisa de cuadros y los vaqueros azules en la cama a un lado de Alice quien estaba ceñuda y cruzada de brazos, en realidad cuando esa diminuta mujer se proponía algo no había poder alguno que la hiciera cambiar de opinion, el hecho de que se encontrará allí en ese momento era la prueba más irrefutable de ese hecho.

"Me cansé, haz lo que quieras"

Sin esperar a que ella dijera algo salió de la habitación pisando fuerte.

Alice por su parte se tumbo en la cama, toda la situación era ridícula ¿Por qué demonios tenía que asistir a esa fiesta?.

Se quedo en la cama un par de minutos más con la vista fija en el techo aún bastante ceñuda, algo que lentamente se le pasó, y terminó por suspirar resignada.

Jasper era un idiota, ella lo sabía, pero debía admitir que al menos esa vez él tenía razón con toda su palabrería. Debía hacerse responsable de sus actos.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa, en realidad algo andaba mal en ella, ¿'hacerse responsable de sus actos'?. Nunca antes lo hizo, la prueba era que prefería huir con un desconocido roba autos, que hacerse responsable de su descuido ante sus padres.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello morado y antes de dirigir la mirada a la camisa de cuadros que _Iratus _había dejado para ella. Como si recién hubiese notado el color rió con ganas, pues Jasper había elegido una conveniente combinación de la camisa de cuadros morada, blanca y azul. Iba perfecto con los ojos y el cabello de ella; además los vaqueros de mezclilla oscura hacían juego, inclusive tenía unas botas vaqueras a juego de color café del mismo café que el cinto y el sombrero.

"Realmente pensó en todo". Dijo ella en voz baja, al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse a la silla donde Jasper había dejado la ropa.

Tomó primero la camisa y sonrió al comprobar que era perfectamente su talla, estaba segura que no le quedaría grande o pequeña, era perfecta para ella. Comenzaba a sospechar que en realidad no había sido el tonto de _Iratus _quien consiguió esa ropa... o bueno, que realmente era gay, como lo creía su familia.

sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, era ridículo, dado que a él la gustaba la tal María ¿no?. Sintió un deje de molestia nuevamente, no le gustaba pensar en esos asuntos, ¿qué más daba si esos dos se querían o no?. Quizá era su orgullo de mujer que le picaba porque aun después de haber tenido sexo, el tipo prefería a una mujer de piel morena y facciones toscas por encima de ella, una pequeña chica blanca de facciones finas.

Estaba siendo ridícula y lo sabía, tenía que dejar de pensar tantas tonterías.

Dejo una vez más la camisa a cuadros sobre la silla para desnudarse y ponerse la ropa nueva.

Minutos después se encontraba caminando en busca de Jasper, pero cada que se cruzaba con alguien en el camino, se ruborizaba muchisimo por sus comentarios aprobatorios sobre su vestuario, por lo que ella se limitaba a esconder la cara en el sobrero y repetirse mentalmente que en realidad era un cumplido, pues la mayoría de ellas lucían terribles en ropas vaqueras.

Finalmente Jane le dijo que había visto a Jasper en el granero donde más tarde sería la fiesta y ella estuvo feliz de poder salir de la abarrotada casa y aunque afuera hacía un calor seco e insoportable, era mucho mejor que seguir escuchando las tonterías sobre su ropa.

Se dirigió allí con pasos largos, al menos lo más largos que sus cortas piernas le permitían, no quería pasar mucho rato bajo ese sol abrazador, dado que las quemaduras pasadas aun le ardían y su piel había tomado un tono ligeramente bronceado.

Al llegar al granero estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de par en par, pero se contuvo, pues allí dentro alguien tocaba una guitarra, realmente lo hacía muy bien, era una canción peculiar que le sonaba bastante conocida, pero no lograba reconocerla del todo.

La letra era simplemente hermosa, y la voz que cantaba transmitía a la perfección el sentimiento romántico, mientras que el rasgueo de la guitarra en conjunto con lo demás logró acelerar su ritmo cardíaco.

Era la voz de Jasper, estaba segura, pero nunca imagino que un tipo como el tocara la guitarra, mucho menos que tuviera una voz tan hermosa. Entonces se sintió ligeramente mal al darse cuenta que realmente desconocía muchas cosas de Jasper.

"¿Te quedarás allí toda la tarde hasta convertirte en carbón?"

La voz de Jasper le tomó por sorpresa, no se había dado cuenta que había dejado de tocar, ni sintió la fuerza con que el sol le quemaba las mejillas, hasta que él lo comentó.

Sonrió avergonzada y entro al granero con la mirada gacha.

"Perdón, no quería interrumpir"

"Esta bien – dijo él recargándose en la guitarra y observando a Alice fijamente a los ojos –, de cualquier forma pude escuchar tus pies arrastrarse en la tierra desde hace ya rato"

"¿Eres un cazador ahora? – preguntó ella en tono burlesco – digo porque de ser así tienes más facetas que Max Steel o Ken".

Jasper sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Sarcasmo, siempre sarcasmo – dijo sin dejar de sonreir – antes creía que lo hacías por joder, pero creo que en realidad es el único método de defensa que conoces"

Alice de forma infantil le mostró su corta lengua a Jasper, dando a entender sin palabras que el sarcasmo no era él único método.

Jasper se rió con ganas y dejó la guitarra a un lado para después estirarse hasta alcanzar a Alice, la atrajo hacía el y la abrazo. Él estaba sentado y ella de pie y aun así el alcanzaba a abrazarla perfectamente a la altura de la cintura, poco antes de las caderas.

Alice estaba totalmente roja y sentía un incomodo cosquilleo recorriendole el cuerpo, sobre todo en el sitio donde los brazos de Jasper la aferraban con suavidad, pero sabía que si intentaba escapar se convertirían en fuertes cadenas. Con timidez y temblando estiró sus brazos para abrazar a Jasper por el cuello y enterró las manos en su cabellera rubia, su cabello era tan suave y despedía un delicioso aroma. Ese mismo que cuando tuvieron sexo la invadió por completo y del cual pronto se descubrió adicta.

"Te dije que te verías bien con esa ropa" dijo él recargando su cabeza en el abdomen de ella.

Por su parte ella soltó una risita nerviosa

"Debó admitir que eres bueno con esto de la ropa, incluso atinaste a mi número de calzado, comienzo a preguntarme seriamente si en verdad no eres gay" ella rió tras burlarse de él y fue el turno de Jasper para sonrojarse.

"No es para tanto – dijo el restandole importancia en un tono juguetón –, digo es fácil pedir la talla más chica, casi para niña en todo".

Él estaba mintiendo por supuesto, pero ella no lo sabía y tiró de su cabello con fuerza mientras él se reía con ganas. En realidad no podía decirle de que forma logró saber con precision la talla de su ropa incluso de sus zapatos, ahora que lo pensaba había sido bastante descuidado de su parte ser tan preciso, era sospechoso.

"Antes estabas tocando algo de Pink Floyd ¿cierto?". Preguntó ella que finalmente había recordado la canción.

"¿Te gusta pink floyd?" preguntó el asombrado, era la banda favorita de él.

Ella se encogió de hombros

"Si, conozco algunas canciones de ellos, son relajantes".

Jasper sonrió, pues ese era justo el motivo por el cual él mismo los amaba, lo relajante de su música y la manera tan peculiar de captar en varios de sus álbumes, el horror de la segunda guerra mundial de forma poética y artística.

"Esa era Wish you were here – Dijo separándose ligeramente de Alice, pero sólo lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro – ¿Quieres que toque alguna para ti?" preguntó él sonriendo.

Alice asintió con la cabeza como niña pequeña y rompió el abrazo con Jasper para que este pudiera tomar la guitarra nuevamente y después se sentó en el suelo frente a él.

Jasper sonrió, parecia una chiquilla sentada así frente a él y no podía evitar encontrarla preciosa y tierna. Esto era alarmante sin duda, pero nunca antes habían pasado más de cinco minutos sin discutir, ahora en cambio sentía el cerebro embotado y su presencia le resultaba agradable; tanto que no pudo evitar ese impulso de abrazarla, de sentir su pequeño y tibio cuerpo contra él.

El problema era que entre más le agradará su presencia, sería más difícil dejarla ir. Debía entrar en razón cuanto antes, eso no duraría para siempre, era algo pasajero, su presencia en la vida de Alice era eso solamente, una aventura más en su lista, algo sin importancia.

Repentinamente la euforia que había sentido lo abandono y cuando comenzó a tocar la guitarra, esta vez los acordes eran incluso más tristes que los de la canción anterior.

* * *

**N/A: **

**¿Qué me pierdo durante años?... si lo sé...**

**pero la verdad no tengo tiempo, vivo estresada y me es muy dificil y a veces aunque quisiera poder dedicarle más tiempo a estas historias que disfruto tanto escribirlas, pero pues no siempre se puede, sin embargo no pienso abandonarla, lentamente y de poco a poco pero la continuaré hasta el final :D más cuando las cosas se ponen mejor entre estos dos ;). Bueno, espero les gustara el capitulo y pronto volveré con más **

**Besos frios**

**-Alice Ahtziry**


End file.
